A Tunnel through Time
by jettamaewiley
Summary: Hermione and Luna are the only survivors on the light side and have to end the last fighter on the dark side, which leads them to the past! Now their future is wiped away and they have to decide how they want everyone's lives to play out. Too bad it isn't easy to fix the future when you have your own problems! AU Powerful!Hermione Powerful!Luna Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Falling out of time and Death

Hermione stood at the edge of the courtyard and watched as Harry fell to the ground with a resounding thump. Voldemort dropped to the ground simultaneously with him. Hermione felt her knees hit the concrete ground and knew she would have a whole new set of scrapes but she didn't care. She only cared about the fact that Harry was dead. She stared at his slumped figure and felt a lump form in her throat but she didn't focus on it. She only focused on his vacant expression.

She didn't know how long she stared at the horrific image but she knew when fear welled up in her. Fear gripped her heart and the desire to run over took her but she didn't move. She tore her gaze from Harry only to be met with the sight of Ginny laying a few feet away from Harry with her arms outstretched as if to stop something and her face was frozen in a mix of dread and a shout. Hermione quickly turned her face only to see Fred and George lying side by side with expressions of laughter frozen on their faces. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but she blinked them back. She turned her back to avoid seeing more but was sadly mistaken as she was met by the sight of Ron hanging from a giant's hand. Ron was slumped and his wand was protruding from his chest. A little to the left was Dumbledore's mangled body beside McGonagall's charred one. To the right was Hagrid's head without his body. Farther on she saw more people she recognized. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Harry, dead. All dead. Everyone was gone and she whipped around in the only direction that she hadn't turned in a desperate wish to see something besides death. She wasn't granted that wish.

A figure was leaned over a smaller one and Hermione immediately recognized the larger figure as Fenir Greyback. He pulled back from just biting his victim viciously. Hermione's magic swelled in her and she brought her hand up in a slashing motion and felt satisfaction flash through her as Greybacks head fell from his shoulders and rolled away as his body slumped backwards ultimately revealing the thrashing victim. The satisfaction that was flashing through melted away as she choked on a sob. She recognized the smaller thrashing victim on the ground.

Luna.

Luna was obviously in pain but still unconscious. Hermione moved without thinking as she skidded to a stop by Luna and called out for Gillie, her house-elf. Gillie popped in front of her looking exhausted. As Hermione was about to give out instructions to Gillie she heard a gurgled shriek. For a second she thought it was Luna but then realized Luna had her mouth clamped shut in tension as a reaction to the pain. Hermione's head snapped up and she was met with the sight of Bellatrix. Bellatrix was leaning over Voldemort and shaking him to wake him. Bellatrix let another scream rip through her throat and suddenly turned to where Hermione and Luna were on the ground. Hermione felt a sense of contentment set in the pit of her stomach as she realized only Bellatrix was left on the dark side. The contentment quickly turned to dread as she saw Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix had tears streaming down her face and blood running down from a wound at her temple. Her face was mixed between utter horror and fear. Hermione saw something in Bellatrix's eyes that froze Hermione as her dread quickly shifted to deep fear. Not a simple fear, but a fear that she choked on as the hair on her neck rose, as goosebumps rose on her skin despite the heat, as her breath hitched in her throat, as a shiver racked her body even though she wasn't cold, and as her heart thumped fiercely in her chest. This fear set in so fast she got a throbbing headache. The fear branched from the thing she recognized in Bellatrix's eyes. That thing could be the death of them all. That thing was determination. A determination so fierce nobody would doubt Bellatrix would reach her goal.

The sneer on Bellatrix's face morphed into a smile and before Hermione could shake herself out of her fear Bellatrix lifted her wand and whispered a few words that Hermione couldn't identify. The effect of the spell was immediate. The world around Bellatrix, Hermione, Luna, and Gillie began blurring around them at high speeds that made them all nauseous. At first it was a blurring of colors but that changed as the blurs drained of color and was left as black blurs of nothingness. A squeezing sensation closed in all around them no matter how far apart they all were. The squeezing sensation only increased as more sensations were added to the mix. They all snapped their eyes shut at the falling sensation that overtook them. They all tried to catch their breath as they all felt as if they couldn't draw in a breath. These sensations only increased and Bellatrix, Gillie, Luna, and Hermione all wanted to scream but found they were unable to.

This could have gone on for days or seconds but no one noticed as they were all caught up in the sensations that racked on their already exhausted bodies. Then suddenly all of the sensations halted and before they could recuperate, they all hit a solid surface with an ungraceful thump. They all opened their eyes and sat up save for Luna who passed out again. Hermione didn't look around to find where they were. No, she watched Bellatrix do that. Her blood ran cold when Bellatrix smiled a huge triumphant grin. Bellatrix looked giddy which only caused anger to bubble within Hermione. In one swift move, Hermione was on her feet and glowering at Bellatrix.

"What did you bloody do?" Hermione said in a deadly whisper.

"Me? Whatever do you mean darling?" Bellatrix replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Tell me now. Tell me or so help me I will make you regret it!" Hermione said without fear.

"Well, you see, sweetheart I just wanted to save my master and set things right so I am going to change things and you are NOT going to stop me, you filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix was panting when she finished.

Gasps rang out to the left and right. Bellatrix and Hermione didn't even hear them. Bellatrix only heard the laughter that rang out from Hermione. Hermione only heard the answering snarl from Bellatrix to her laughter.

"Yes, yes, I am a muggleborn or mudblood as you like to call me! I thank you for that compliment, however, flattery won't get you anywhere. So, please do tell me what spell you used, before I force you to." Hermione said as she chuckled.

"I used fatis timus backworas, if you must know. Chew on that, mudblood!" Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione froze. That spell was something she had been trying to keep from the dark side as the light side began winning. That spell… it changed, well, everything. Anger coursed through Hermione as she realized what was done. Her magic began to crackle in the air as it fell of her in waves. Bellatrix froze when she saw this but she let out a grin when Hermione took a deep calming breath.

"I see you know what I have done! I will stop at nothing to fix this and you won't stop me, so why don't you join me." Bellatrix continued on.

"No. NO! I won't let you. What you have done is irreversible but I will stand in your way." Hermione said as her magic came off her in waves again.

"Ha. I see we won't be having any fun together. Pity, seeing as you are very powerful. I could've used you. Oh well. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Before anyone to the left or right could react the shot of green light raced towards Hermione. Hermione however felt her magic swell and simply acted on instinct. With a growl, Hermione raised her hand up with her palm facing the spell. Right before the green light touched her palm it froze. It stayed suspended in mid- air until Hermione closed her hand and it dissolved. Everyone was frozen in shock as Hermione looked completely calm.

"Now, DARLING, seeing as I am still alive and standing in your way I think it is about high time we find a version of Azkaban to put you in," Hermione said completely at ease as if she hadn't just dissolved the killing curse.

Bellatrix stood frozen, her face completely drained of color with an expression of shock and fear. She was looking at Hermione as if she had never seen her before. Bellatrix gulped and shook her head in the negative. She suddenly pointed her wand at Hermione and started to shout a spell but didn't get very far when her wand shot out of her hand and went to Hermione's outstretched one. Hermione tutted in disapproval and shook her head.

"Idiot. Now, I want to point out that you are wandless and I have control before you try to run. Listen to me before I decide to reinact the time you tortured me except this time I get the pleasure of being… you!" Hermione growled out.

Bellatrix shivered in fear but decided to ignore the threat and turned to run. Hermione simply waved her hand and Bellatrix's muscles locked in place and she stood forced to stay frozen. Hermione gripped Bellatrix's wand in one hand before bringing it to meet her other one as she prepared to snap it.

"Give me a reason not to? Oh WAIT! You can't. There is nothing in this world you could say or do to convince me. You ruined me. You took EVERYTHING!" With that, Hermione snapped the wand.

Nobody was prepared for the toe-curling scream that filled the air. Nobody was prepared for the wand to disappear from Hermione's hand. Nobody was prepared when Bellatrix's scream suddenly cut off. Nobody was prepared for the dark shadow that seeped from Bellatrix's skin. Nobody was prepared when said shadow burst into flames. Nobody was prepared when the fire attacked Bellatrix's body and quickly turned her to ash. Nobody was prepared when said ash disappeared and it was for damn sure that nobody was prepared when Hermione fell to the ground beside Luna and Gillie to join them in being unconscious.


	2. Laughter that can kill and Changes

James was staring at Hogwarts steps with a glare while he barely held on to the conversation that was going on between Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Oi! James c'mon, what did that dish ever do to you, hmm? Mate would you please help us out for our beginning of the year prank?" Sirius said while giving his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I just- I am sorry you guys. I'm just a bit distracted is all," James said with a slight frown and a sigh.

"A bit? Mate, Sirius said he was the best quidditch player and you didn't fight him. What's up?" Remus said with a snort.

"Hey! I detest that." Sirius said in indignation.

"Yes, I'm sure you do but quit playing. I'm serious!" Remus said in slight frustration.

"No! I'm Sirius," Sirius said with his most innocent smile.

"Grr! That is so annoying," Remus huffed but a smile slipped on his face anyway.

"Well you opened yourself up for that one, mate." Peter said with a chuckle.

James began chuckling. Then his chuckling turned into laughter. Then his laughter turned into wheezing as he fell to his knees and clutched his sides. Tears were running down his face but he couldn't stop laughing. He began rolling on the floor in an attempt to stop his fits of laughter but to no avail. Sirius glanced at Remus in worry as Peter just watched James in horror. Remus was really beginning to worry and so was Sirius when suddenly he felt hysterical laughter bubble in his throat begging to break free. Before Remus could close his mouth a chuckle escaped. Then full-fledged laughter that turned to him on the floor beside James. Sirius let out a groan of frustration and immense worry because he had never seen anything like this before. His groan turned into his famous bark-like laughter that had him ending up beside James and Remus. Peter let out a squeak of terror at what was happening but that squeak turned into giggles and he ended up in the same position as his fellow marauders.

By the time Peter hit the floor James was struggling to breath and Remus was gasping for air. Sirius began to look blue and Peter was shaking. Their laughter sounded forced and hollow but it never ceased. A crowd had formed and Lily Evans was the leader of it. At first she had rolled her eyes and scolded them on their prank but then her annoyance turned to worry when Remus began gasping. Her worry morphed into fear when Sirius turned blue and Peter shook. She saw James literally working on breathing when she freaked out. She let out a shriek and tears formed in her eyes. She looked up to see Dumbledore rush forward. He looked at the scene and his face turned white and worry overtook his features. Lily was beginning to hyperventilate when suddenly James stopped laughing.

His body was still shaking but he stopped. His face was pale and sweaty but calm. He looked dead and Lily let out a deep terror-filled moan. She sank to her knees and let her tears flow freely when suddenly Remus stopped laughing followed by Sirius and then Peter. They all looked the same as James. The silence was deafening as no one made a sound save for Lily as she cried. Then just as suddenly as James had stopped laughing, he gasped in attempt to fill his lungs. He was panting at the lack of air and was gulping in air as fast as he could. He sat up and held his body on shaky arms. Suddenly he saw a blur of red and he was being slammed into by a crying Lily as she wrapped herself around him. He barely had enough strength to hold himself up but with her on him he didn't stand a chance, which was unfortunate considering he wanted to hold her. So, he fell with a hard thump. He assumed she would let him go but was happily mistaken when she fell with him and stayed on top of him. He vaguely heard Remus take in a deep breath but he couldn't focus because he had managed to get his shaky arms around Lily. He held her as she cried and held her as Sirius came up for air followed by Peter.

"Well, that was- that was- excuse me Headmaster but that was hell to experience." Remus said when he could finally talk.

"You are forgiven and I would assume so," Headmaster said with a relieved sigh.

Then ironically, Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. Remus turned to stare at Sirius with bulging eyes. Sirius cut himself off and took deep breaths and then looked at Remus as if to say 'What'. Remus just shook his head and stood up. Sirius matched his action on slightly shaking legs. Remus helped hold him up and them simultaneously, as if rehearsed; they turned and helped Peter up. It took him a little longer to recover enough but when he did he turn in perfect sync with Remus and Sirius and looked down on a grinning James and a silent shaking Lily.

"Well, well, well this is an interesting development! Wouldn't you say so Moony?" Sirius said with a grin.

"Well Padfoot, I'd say so, except it was bound to happen," Remus replied with a mock-sigh.

"Ah yes, but we can't excuse them anyway. What do you have to say for yourself Prongs?" Sirius said trying to sound scolding but couldn't pull it off.

"I say if it took me dying to get her in my arms, then I would gladly accept death!" James replied with a bright smile.

Lily bolted right up and stared down at James before thumping him smack dead in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow! Lily what was that for!?" James cried as he rubbed his forehead.

"THAT Potter was for almost dying! This is for not dying," Lily replied as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh. Well. Ya know, I refrain from dying every day!" James said as she stood up.

Lily laughed and helped James up as everyone laughed including the Headmaster. Lily wrapped her arm around James' waist and refused to let him go. James didn't object, instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Sirius let out a fake 'aww' but was really feeling happy for his friend. Remus clapped and Peter laughed as James pulled Lily into a bow with him.

"Well seeing as your all fine, I would request we all make our way to the great hall for the welcoming feast!" Dumbledore said with a fond smile to the boys and Lily.

"Oooh! Food here I come!" Sirius said as he pulled Remus along leaving a laughing crowd. It was no joke that Sirius loved food and ate like a bottomless pit.

"WAIT. I want you boys to get checked out at the hospital wing after the feast and if this was a prank you all will be severely punished for nearly giving Mrs. Evans and I a heart attack!" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"It wasn't a prank sir. I don't know what happened or how but I wouldn't put my friends under pain just for a prank. Myself? Maybe. My friends? No. I can say they feel the same as me," Sirius said as he walked back up with Remus. He said it so seriously and without a shed of doubt that everyone believed him. Seeing that no one doubted him, Sirius gave a nod of approval and then turned and ran grumbling about starving.

They all reached the great hall and sat down whispering about what happened. When news of what happened reached the Slytherin table a bunch of laughs broke out. Remus just rolled his eyes. James laughed at their reactions. Peter sputtered in disbelief. Lily glared at them. Sirius hissed in anger and glared along with her. More whispers started up when Lily stayed with James. This caused majority of the Slytherins to glower as they realized that they couldn't laugh at James when he got rejected anymore.

Dumbledore stood and gave his speech as he ended food appeared on the table. Remus and Lily began discussing whether it was timed or if there were trigger words of if the Headmaster conjured the food. James and Peter were arguing about bludgers and most times James would look over at Lily and smile a searing smile as if glad she was still there, then turn back to his conversation. Sirius was silent. He just watched in awe as his life played out before him. Everything was perfect and his heart swelled as he realized this was his family. Remus was the first to catch on to his behavior. He stopped talking to Lily and stared at Sirius. Lily, not noticing, kept talking. James was next. He had turned to include Sirius in the bludger conversation when he saw the unmistakable happiness radiating off Sirius. Peter followed close after James in the realization. Lily noticed then and just stared along with James, Peter, and Remus. They could feel the joy coming of him in waves and see in happiness dancing in his eyes. Remus broke first.

"Padfoot?" Remus said it in a whisper as if to not break whatever spell Sirius was under. He knew that Sirius had a horrible summer due to running away and had been depressed, so he wanted Sirius to stay this happy.

"I just was sitting here, watching and thinking. I was watching how well we are put together and how nothing short of death could tear us apart. I was thinking how whole I felt. I was thinking maybe it was because Lily finally is here or maybe it is because we all almost died. I just realized, suddenly in fact, that you guys are my family and I wouldn't want it any other way," Sirius whispered it all but the meaning in his words rang true.

They all stared at him in complete shock. Nobody had ever seen Sirius this… well serious. He meant every word and they knew it. Remus felt pride and relief rush in his veins. Pride because this man saying this was one of his best friends. Relief because he too just came to the realization that he had a family with this group. James felt the same. Peter too. Lily felt so much that she couldn't speak but the tears shimmering in her eyes spoke for themselves. Sirius met each of their eyes and sent a look that clearly spoke his gratitude. When he met Lily's eyes it was to much for her. She sprang up from the bench she was sharing with James, Peter, and Remus. She ran to the end of her side of the table then turned and ran right back to Sirius. She launched herself at him and cried into his shoulders. He pulled her into a brotherly hug and tried to sooth her. When she finally let go her smile could have brightened the forbidden forest. She turned and sat shoulder to shoulder with Sirius and grabbed her dish to resume eating, making sure to have contact with Sirius. Sirius looked up to see James laughing and Remus smiling and Peter biting his lip to restrain from crying.

"Well, that was emotional, and everyone knows emotions make me hungry SO less shock and happiness and more stuffing of faces!" Sirius barked out with a smile.

"What doesn't make you hungry Padfoot?" James said while he grabbed Lily's hand from across the table.

"Slytherins, they make me nauseous!" Sirius replied without missing a beat.

They all laughed and began talking and having a good meal. The happiness was contagious apparently because at the heads table you could see McGonagall smiling in approval at the small group. She met the Headmasters eyes that were twinkling with mirth and joy and she let out a chuckle. He smiled and turned back to his food. Then the room suddenly fell silent as a rumble passed over the roof of Hogwarts. A spot in the roof began to swirl and turn black. Dumbledore stood and as he did, four bodies spilled out. Nobody moved as one woman with black curly hair and pale features looked around. When she saw Dumbledore a cruel smile grew on her face. A brown headed woman with curly hair that was mussed was on her feet in one agile move. The black haired one stood and smiled. A house-elf was looking around in fear while a blond haired stayed on the ground unconscious.

When the brown haired girl spoke it was in a deadly whisper and everyone stayed very still as if to not draw attention to themselves. Remus watched in fascination as the brown haired girl replied to the obviously cruel black haired woman, without an ounce of fear. Even he, with him being what he was, felt a sliver of fear at the insane woman. When the word mudblood escaped the black haired woman's lips Lily gasped along with many. Sirius hissed in anger and Peter seemed to shrink in fear. To everyone's surprise the brown haired girl just laughed and took it in stride. Sirius' respect for the girl raised a few notches at that. When the brown haired girl's magic flowed in angry waves everyone froze again. Remus felt something close to awe strike up in him as the women argued. Then to everybody's astonishment the killing curse was being shouted and a growl was ripping through the air. Everyone watched in terror as the spell was going to hit the brown haired girl. However the brown haired girl simply stopped it in mid-air and dissolved it. The silence in the room grew along with the tension and awe. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily all had identical expressions of horror and shock. It would have been funny if it wasn't due to this particular situation. The women began arguing and everyone hung onto every word. Then when the black haired woman tried to run and the brown haired girl took her wand everyone felt a little amount of relief. Then as suddenly as the relief came it went as the wand snapped. The relief turned to horror and disgust as the black haired woman turned to ash and disappeared. The brown haired girl fell in a dead faint with a resounding thump. With that…

All hell broke loose.


	3. Questioning new things and Sneaking

"SILENCE! Now, prefects take your houses back to their common rooms. Nobody is allowed access in or out unless accompanied by me," Dumbledore shouted. Immediately everyone broke out in whispers and worked to do what their Headmaster asked them to.

"Who- who do you th- think they are?" Peter whispered to the others with a shake in his voice.

"I don't know Peter but whoever they are… they are seriously hurt," Lily replied as worry set in for the complete strangers.

"That girl, she stopped the killing curse. No one has ever been able to do that. No one," James whispered in an awe-struck voice.

"That's not- Prongs, I don't know if that's a good thing," Remus said with a slight frown.

"Prongs, Moony might be onto something here. That is not normal. She has to be very very powerful or really really dark. I'm hoping it is the first rather than the last," Sirius said with his brow furrowed in worry.

"Yes well maybe she could fight You-Know-Who!" Peter said with a hopeful look.

"Yes, that's true. Really, Moony, Padfoot, you shouldn't worry unless the Headmaster does," James said calmly.

"He is right Moony, maybe we are just being negative," Sirius said.

"I guess but that girl, she just, wow!" Remus said while he stared far off into space.

"Speechless Moony? By a girl? Haha, I'm going to seek her out to set you up!" Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare," Remus said with a glare.

"GUYS! This isn't some joke, this is- this is real life. Did you see them girls? Hell, the poor elf too! I mean they all had injuries and looked worse for wear. Did you hear the girl who broke the wand? She said and I quote, 'You ruined me. You took everything.' This is serious. Don't turn this into anything else," Lily said and her voice shook in anger and fear.

"Your right. I'm sorry Lily. I just get that way. The best way for me to cope is to lighten the mood and whether we like to admit it or not we all saw something we will have to cope to," Sirius mumbled as he hung his head.

I know Sirius. I'm sorry I snapped. It appears I cope by lecturing," Lily replied as she bumped Sirius in the shoulder. Sirius over-killed it and slammed into the wall complaining about strong women.

"Okay guys lets go to dorms. Lily go get some rest. We all need it. We will see you later," James said as they reached the common room.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James in suspicion but nodded her head. She ran to the girls steps but stopped at the bottom one. She froze and then turned around. She ran back to the group of boys and turned to Remus first and wrapped him in a hard hug. He looked mildly surprised but awkwardly hugged her back. She tore herself from him and turned to Peter and hugged him. He looked much more surprised but grabbed her in a brotherly hug. When she pulled back Sirius was already waiting with his arms open and she flung herself in them. He spun her around and she squealed. People watched with interest because they wanted a new scandal and what better than Sirius Black stealing his best friend's girl? They were mistaken however because when Sirius let her go she whipped around to James. He didn't even have time to register the blush that bloomed on her face as she stepped forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

Whoever said nerds couldn't kiss was sadly mistaken because when James' mouth fell open in shock to her kissing him, Lily took advantage. His mouth dropped open in a gasp of surprise so she tilted her head slightly to better meld her lips to his. She ran her lips along his and stepped closer. Either he was still in shock or he wasn't getting the hint, so she figured she would shock him even more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed flush up against him. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip and then he reacted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his mouth further for her. She readily took advantage. Something in her snapped and suddenly it wasn't about getting one up on James or proving she wasn't with Sirius or surprising James or getting him to react. No, suddenly it was about the feel of his body pressed up against hers, it was about his arms around her waist, it was his smell that overtook her senses and clouded her mind, it was his lips under hers moving in sync and him allowing her the sweet taste of James. When his tongue met hers and began massaging, she lost grip on the moan that was threating to break free. At the moan James nibbled on her bottom lip and a whimper of pleasure followed the moan closely. At lack of air and happiness of the noises he got he pulled away. They both groaned at the lack of each other. The world slowly came back in focus for James and he heard Sirius barking and Remus howling, and Peter whistling. He just kept staring at Lily. She was flushed in pleasure and slightly panting as she leaned on James and then suddenly was gone. Just like that. He saw the blush form her face and then she turned and ran to her room without looking back. James sighed.

"And… he FINALLY gets the girl! Can I be the best man at the wedding? The godfather of your first born?" Sirius said while smiling.

"About time too. Wormtail and I were going to recruit Padfoot to help us lock you guys in a closet all night!" Remus said with an equally big grin.

"Yes we really were," Peter said while smiling, also.

James just stared at some point off in the distance. He slowly raised his hand to his lips. He stood there replaying the kiss over and over, ignoring the conversation going on between his best mates.

"I think she broke him," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Great! Right when we finally get him back, too. Ugh we are not ever going to be able to tear them away from each other now!" Sirius said with a mock-sigh. His act was messed up by the grin still on his face.

"Nope. That's it! Were done for. She has officially taken him Lily land. How shall we go on without our dear Prongs?" Peter shrieked. It sounded so real that Sirius and Remus paused to stare at him. Sirius just shook his head and carried on.

"She did a good job though didn't she? I mean I didn't know she had it in her. Maybe there is hope for her yet," Sirius said actually surprised.

"I agree Padfoot. I agree. I mean did you see that? Looked to me like she wanted him for dessert." Remus said with a sly grin.

"Yes, Moony I do believe I recognize your evidence. Seemed to me she wanted to play tonsil hockey," Sirius said in a mock-serious voice.

"Yes, it was-" Remus began.

"-obviously enjoyable-" Sirius said.

"-for them both!" Remus finished.

James choked. He began sputtering without making any sense. He kept touching his lips over and over. Then suddenly he stopped. He stood straight. Then, he smiled. This smile could flash the blind. Joy radiated off him as he looked at the other boys. Said boys were laughing. Remus had tears forming and Sirius was holding his stomach. Peter was giggling into his hand as he tried to gain control. Finally they all calmed down. Then they noticed James' face. He was seething.

"WHY in the HELL did you, Padfoot, bark? And YOU, Moony, why did you HOWL? Oh and let's not forget, Wormtail, WHY did YOU WHISTLE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?" James yelled.

The three boys all exchanged glances when Peter and Sirius pointed at Remus. Remus dropped his mouth open in shock. Sirius snickered and Peter snorted at Remus' face.

"Wha- ME? I didn't. James c'mon, you know me! I wouldn't willingly tell them to embarrass you… Or Lily!" Remus sputtered in disbelief.

"Oh right. I should have known better. Only thing Moony is you wouldn't willingly HOWL UNLESS IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" James shrieked in annoyance.

"Oh. Right, well you see Prongs, it was just a bit of fun. You can't say you wouldn't do the same to us," Remus muttered.

James opened his mouth to retort but then snapped it shut. It was true and he couldn't deny it. So, he did what any respectable prankster would do in his situation, he laughed. Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined in.

"You think we will be okay though, seriously?" James asked when they calmed down. Fear crept in his voice as he imagined her telling him it was a mistake.

"Yes, Prongs, I do. She took the initiative. Now you have to return the favor." Sirius said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Padfoot's right- woah never thought I'd say that, but she wasn't embarrassed about kissing you. She was probably embarrassed about doing it in front of the whole common room," Remus said with an equal amount of exasperation.

"Hey! I detest that," Sirius said with mock-anger.

"Yes we know," Peter said with a chuckle.

Sirius huffed and ran to the boys dorms. Peter looked worried that he offended his friend. Remus rolled his eyes along with James. Just as James was about to speak, and Peter turned to run after Sirius, Sirius returned with James' invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He wore a mischievous grin and only Remus and James could see the slight worry in Sirius' eyes.

"What do we need that for?" Peter asked with a relieved sigh.

"Well if James says we can borrow his cloak, and we get Remus' approval of my plan, then we will be using them Wormtail," Sirius explained as if talking to a small child.

"My permission? Of course as usual, but only if Remus approves," James said with a small frown.

"What plan needs my approval?" Remus said in confusion. Sirius normally didn't ask for it even though Remus regularly gave it.

"Well, I do recall the Headmaster giving us orders to report to the infirmary after the feast. It's after but I'd bet money that those girls and that house-elf are there. Hence, these two objects," Sirius said with some doubt. Everyone turned to Remus. He nodded and they all slinked off to hide. When they were in place they all squeezed under the cloak and made their way to the infirmary.


	4. Waking up and Discoveries

Luna woke first. She was laying on something soft and warm. She snuggled farther into the soft, warm thing. When she did she drew in a breath quickly because her body caught up to her. She had so many aches. It hurt to move farther down so she stopped. She squeezed her eyes farther closed and concentrated on her magic. She felt a warm sensation flash through her but still she didn't move. She was focusing on her senses to find out if she could guess if she was in enemy territory. She was shocked at the things she could smell. It smelled like medicine and tea. Luna caught a scent of rain and lemons that she quickly identified with Hermione. She moved an inch and wasn't met with ant pains so she hummed in relief. When she opened her eyes she knew immediately something was different with her. First she could see the wackspurts better and could even smell them. Second she could see the ceiling twenty feet in the air with clear definition. Third an aura was in her peripheral vision and she could see it better than if she had been looking dead at it. She sat up and took note of the fact that she did that without making a sound. She looked down at herself and saw her robes were clean but still had slashes in them. She inspected herself and found what she had already guessed.

She had a werewolf bite that started above her right hip and ended under her belly button. She took notice of the fact that the wackspurts were steering clear of her and that made her happy despite her predicament. She was only sad because of the fact that the person she was bit by was Greyback. Such a horrible man. Luna quickly disguised her scent and patched up her robes. Then she turned to Hermione and saw with relief that she was alive. She silently padded to Hermione and smiled down on her. That was what Hermione woke up to.

Hermione opened her eyes to a smiling Luna. For a split second she was disoriented then she had her wand in Luna's face. Luna just smiled serenely and swayed on the spot.

"Creature that I refuse to believe exists despite your request?" Hermione said in a deadly whisper.

"Crumpled Horn-Snack," Luna replied cheerfully, as if she didn't have a wand in her face.

Hermione visibly deflated. She sighed then closed her eyes and focused on healing her aches. When she finished she stared at Luna.

"Have you realized?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes and I'm okay," Luna replied with a small chuckle.

"Okay? OKAY? You nearly died. It was so- Luna it was so close. I am so-" Hermione didn't get to finish because Luna slapped her clear across the face. Hermione looked at Luna in shock but didn't react.

"Now! You listen here. I am fine. Better than fine, actually. I am going to look at this as a blessing instead of a curse. I will not have you blaming yourself or pitying me. Do you understand me? Good. Now, tell me what that Bella Bitch did," Luna said with a cheerful smile.

"The spell. Yes that one!" Hermione said at Luna's horror filled face.

"Damn," Luna breathed the word.

"Damn indeed. I don't know where we are except that we are in Hogwarts infirmary," Hermione said.

"Well we need a plan. Hmm! I got it," Luna said with a big smile.

"Oh? Do tell!" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Whoever comes in here we tell our names, and that we were at war, and that we were hit with a spell that took us here," Luna said looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Uhm Luna dear, that's the truth," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Exactly Hermione. Now tell me. Tom and Trixie? They dead?" Luna said with a giddy expression.

"Yes Luna. It's finally over. I killed overbite just when he was about to finish you off, and then me and Trixie fought in what looked like the great hall. I dissolved another killing curse. Then I snapped her wand. She died. Harry got Tom," Hermione ended with a fond smile.

"Harry! Oh my! The others… did they?" Luna said as her expression turned into fear.

Hermione froze. She looked at Luna and closed her eyes. Then very slowly she shook her head.

"No. They all- no it is just us." Hermione whispered.

"Oh god! Neville? Ron? Harry? Ginny? Lavender? Dean? Charlie? Fred? George? Oh no. Oh- just… just us?" Luna refrained from asking the other names due to the fact she felt the presence of the others in the room. Yes, Luna knew who they were, as did Hermione but they both decided to speak in safe territory.

Luna wrapped Hermione in a hug. They stayed that way for a little while. Then Luna pulled back and said the thing they both needed to hear.

"They are okay. Wherever they are, they are going to be okay. Wherever they are, they are free." Tears poured from both girls eyes. Then together as if practiced they wiped away the others tear and smiled.

"Well we got to move on. We got to keep living and we will be ok. Together we will be okay," Hermione whispered.

"Sisters in everything but blood," Luna replied with a cheerful smile.

"You were always so resilient, you know that?" Hermione said with a snort.

"Hey! I detest that!" Luna said in mock-anger. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Then together, once again as if rehearsed, they took deep breaths and turned towards the boys who were watching the girls in shock.

Luna waved her hand and a gust of wind hit the boys lightly. It caused the cloak to slide to the ground leaving the boys gaping. Hermione giggled. Luna let out a full-fledged laugh. The boys exchanged glances then turned to Remus. He sighed then turned back to the girls. He started to speak before he was cut off by Luna.

"Don't look so shocked boys, it wasn't us eavesdropping," She said with a throaty chuckle. She began examining them.

She looked at Remus first and recognized his soft brown eyes right off the bat. His hair was brown and looked soft enough to touch. He was lean and screamed powerful. He looked aged despite his years but also had a youth to him. He looked intelligent despite that youth. She smiled as she thought of the older Remus. This boy was only slightly different. Then she looked at James and almost lost focus because this was a carbon copy of Harry potter except he had soft hazel eyes. She turned to Peter and almost gasped. This boy wasn't ugly or evil looking at all. He was slightly thicker than Remus and was shorter than Remus and James. His smile was wary and his eyes were a honey brown that had anxiety in them. He looked innocent. He screamed timid and gave an air that made people want to comfort him. Luna could see how he was morphed into a coward. She looked at Sirius next and almost yelped in surprise. This boy was nothing like the man he became. His hair was an ebony color that had a dark blue hue to it. It fell to his shoulders in curls that gave Luna the impulse to touch them. His eyes were in sharp contrast to the others. They were a midnight blue mixed with silver. It was so… odd but it looked right on him. He had a broad smile and screamed happiness. He had dimples that made Luna itch to touch them. He screamed mischievous. Luna focused on the dimples and the longer she stared the more she ached to touch them. Suddenly she had the mental image of running her tongue along the crevice of his dimples. Luna blinked and shook her head as if to rid her hair of water. Like Luna, Hermione was examining them.

She saw the same with Peter and James but when she came to Sirius she didn't have the impulse to touch him. She just wanted to gasp at the differences between this happy-go-lucky boy who was nothing like the solemn saddened man. Then she turned to Remus and nearly melted in a puddle at his feet. He was so… warm looking. He looked so inviting and she had the urge to lean towards him. His eyes had warmth that she was sure she would drown in happily. The urge to get closer to him nearly overtook her so the tore her gaze and gave him a slow up-down look. She found she liked what she saw. He was lean and screamed agile and power but he wasn't intimidating. It added to his natural charm. When she reached his eyes again they were wary as if hearing her thoughts. Not liking being under such intense scrutiny, Sirius and Remus both cleared their throats at the same time. Luna and Hermione looked at each other and realized what the other was doing. They both grinned and while still looking at each other they took a step forward. They glanced back to see that Remus and Sirius had stepped back while Peter and James were watching the other boys in confusion.

"Well I'm Luna and this is Hermione, but since you guys were eavesdropping you already knew that. And… you lot are?" Luna said in an airily fashion that only she could produce.

I'm James and that is Sirius, Peter, and Remus," James said with and easy smile.

"Sirius, hmm, I like it," Luna said with a smile.

"Remus, hmm, I like it," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"James-" Luna stated as if tasting the word.

"-is-" Hermione put in as she appeared to be tasting the word also.

"-great!" they chorused together.

"Now, Peter-" Hermione began, looking thoughtful.

"-is a completely-" Luna said.

"-different story, it's so-" Hermione put in.

"-tremendously-" Luna stated with wide eyes.

"-masculine!" They finished together.

The boys were watching them talk with wide eyes as they turned their heads from one girl to another. They were so perfectly in sync that it shocked the boys. The girls looked at each other and the laughed. This was the first true carefree laugh they had in such a long time so they cherished it. They both leaned on each other and wiped the tears out of their eyes. Sirius was staring at Luna because he couldn't look away. She was so… majestic. No, it didn't do her justice. Remus was having the same issue with Hermione. James was watching Sirius and Remus with a knowing smile. Then suddenly Luna stiffened and immediately Hermione did to. Then in perfect sync they whipped their wands seemingly out of nowhere and turned simultaneously and blasted Dumbledore off his feet. He landed against the wall opposite of them, across the hall, with a thud. Then Hermione whispered the thing on both girls' minds.

"Dumbledore?"


	5. Sheilding jinxes and Explainations

At Hermione's whisper, everyone in the room froze. Luna glanced at Hermione and then gave a pointed look in the direction of the door. Hermione looked over and saw McGonagall standing frozen staring at Dumbledore's slumped figure. Hermione looked at Luna and Luna nodded in understanding. Suddenly Hermione was moving to shadow Luna's steps toward the Headmaster. A good thing to, because at seeing Luna make her way towards the Headmaster, McGonagall started firing spells at the two girls. Hermione simply shielded them both silently and walked with Luna to Dumbledore. When they reached him Luna waved a hand over his face and then suddenly Dumbledore was awake. The spells hitting Hermione's shield stopped as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, that just goes to show, sneaking up on people you don't know isn't a good idea," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Albus? Are you alright?" McGonagall said.

"I'm fine, Minerva. Now, ladies, what were you laughing at?" Dumbledore said with sincere curiosity.

The boys decided now was time to alert their presence and went to move and speak but found that they couldn't. Their eyes flickered around in fear and frustration but they couldn't do anything but stay frozen and watch the scene play out before them.

"I fell," Hermione deadpanned.

"You laughed because you fell? Well that isn't funny, you could've been hurt," McGonagall said with a glare.

"Yes well, no matter the essence of humor, it is always important and empowering," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione and Luna exchanged a look that turned into a stare down. Finally, Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Luna grinned and hummed in approval. She turned to the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Why don't we go to your office Professor Dumbledore? I'm sure things would be better explained there," Luna said with a genuine smile.

"Why, yes, of course!"

"Absolutely not!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall spoke at the same time and then turned to stare each other down. The girls exchanged a glance and grinned when McGonagall sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Come along!" McGonagall snapped in obvious frustration.

"Lead the way!" Luna replied in obvious delight.

They all turned to leave and as they reached the door a parchment floated in the air in front of the boys faces. Right before slipping out the door both girls whirled around simultaneously and winked at the exact same time. The boys watched as the door closed but found they still couldn't move. They watched as the four dots that read Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they entered the office, whatever spells held them in place released the boys.

"We didn't get caught!" Peter exclaimed.

"The hallways are empty. We can make it back without punishment," James said in awe.

"They didn't!" Sirius said.

"They did," Remus replied with a small smile.

"What!?" Peter said in confusion.

"They made us stay here and dellusioned us, so we wouldn't get caught or so we wouldn't follow and eavesdrop. I don't know which." Remus said.

"Probably both," Sirius said with a shrug.

"They are-" James paused, not knowing how to sum them up in one word.

"Awesome!" Peter shouted.

"Fascinating," Sirius whispered.

"Enchanting," Remus breathed.

"I was going to say, a mystery or cool, but that works too," James said while smiling at Remus and Sirius.

Remus and Sirius caught the look that James was sending them. Sirius coughed and looked at the ground suddenly finding his shoes interesting. Remus blushed a bright red and turned away.

"Well we better get going," Remus said while picking up the invisibility cloak.

"Yea that's true!" Sirius said while jumping up to go beside Remus.

James hummed in agreement but was still smiling. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look and agreed right then and there to pick on Lily and James. They all got under the cloak and slid silently down the corridors. When they reached the common room they didn't even stop. They just went straight to their dorms. They all climbed in their beds. James broke first.

"They knocked out Dumbledore," He stated.

"They wandlessly healed themselves," Sirius said.

"They made us undetectable silently and wandlessly," Peter said.

"They knew we were there and about the map," Remus put in.

"They lost everyone," James said with a hint of sadness.

"They have killed and they won whatever war was being fought," Sirius stated.

"They knocked out Dumbledore." James repeated.

With that all the boys fell silent thinking of the girls. They all felt a sliver of fear at the power that the girls had but also felt relatively safe because they were so, nice. They all drifted off to sleep thinking of the girls.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office the girls were sitting in to fluffy blue chairs with a cup of tea and were looking at Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, and McGonagall who was standing to the right of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was staring at them expectantly and McGonagall had her mouth pressed together in a thin line and was glaring at the girls. Hermione snorted as the term 'If looks could kill' passed through her head. McGonagall harrumphed in indignation as if sensing Hermione was laughing at her. Luna giggled and Dumbledore's eyes brightened in delight.

"Well ladies, would you care to tell me why you fell out of my ceiling and killed another woman?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we were at war and we were hit with a spell that teleported us here," Hermione stated as calmly as possible. Luna hummed and nodded in agreement.

"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood." Hermione said.

"Lovegood? Hmm. We had a Lovegood but he graduated last year. Any relation?" Dumbledore said while looking at her curiously.

"Oh yes, we are. I'm his cousin. My mom never talked about his mom even though they were sisters. Hermione's mom and my mom were more like sisters so when my mom died when I was eight, I went to Hermione's mom and never had contacts with the Lovegoods," Luna replied without hesitation. If Hermione was shocked at this cover story, she didn't show it.

"I see. I am sorry for your loss and happy that you are close to Ms. Granger. However, I am quite confused," Dumbledore replied with a smile that showed he seemed perfectly fine with being confused.

"What can we help you sort out Headmaster?" Hermione replied with ease.

"I want to know why you never came to Hogwarts. Where did you get your powers? What did that spell mean? How did you dissolve the killing curse? How did you know me? What are you going to do now?" Dumbledore's smile dropped with each question until he was frowning.

Hermione exchanged a small glance with Luna and sighed. She turned back to the Headmaster and prepared to explain things. He cut her off.

"Before you tell your story, I must ask, Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said it while holding out a bowl of them.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Luna choked on a sob and tried to blink back the forming tears. They both were hit with the memories of Dumbledore and his famous favorite candies. During the war everyone would come together to give reports and at every meeting he wouldn't allow anyone to talk before offering a lemon drop. He never failed to ask politely and never lost that twinkle in his eyes. Not during the darkest part of the war or during the continuous deaths that occurred. He was always positive and kept everyone lively. His insanity kept everyone sane, especially Harry. Both girls had hot tears falling down their face. Hermione kept seeing Dumbledore's dead mangled body and Luna kept seeing the spell that killed him flash before her eyes. McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a bewildered look filled with worry.

"My dears, I didn't mean to- well I don't know what I did but I am sorry I caused you any sorrow," Dumbledore murmured in a soothing tone.

Hermione glanced at Luna. They stared and both agreed to give the truth to them at least. McGonagall and Dumbledore deserved that. They both took deep shuttering breaths and schooled their features. Luna reached out her hand and took Hermione's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione squeezed back in thanks. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke the words that both girls hated to accept.

"We are from the future," Hermione said.

Dumbledore froze and stared at Hermione in awe. McGonagall look at her as if prepared to send her to St. Mungos. Hermione gulped and plowed on.

"We were at war with Voldemort. All of us. We were in the order and we were at a meeting. We had come together to discuss when we would have the final battle when the wards were breached. We saw Voldemort and his army and immediately evacuated the younger years. Those in fifth years and up could stay if they wished. Most did and we all engaged in battle. By now we had weakened Voldemort's defense and had the actual chance of defeating him. All we needed was Ha- Harry. We all fought so hard but all around people were- th- they were dying. On both sides it looked bleak. Harry was engaged in battle with Voldemort with your help Headmaster. I was on Malfoy with Ginny and Luna was on Yaxley with Ron. I remember hitting Malfoy with a curse that drowned him I turned and saw Ginny running to- sh- she was running to Harry when she got hit. I turned back to Harry and watched him fall to his death along with Voldemort. I turned away because it was horrible only to see everyone- everyone- they were all de- dead. You were McGonagall. Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Ne- Neville. All dead. I turned to see Greyback taking Luna as a snack and killed him. I called my house-elf for help and ran over when- when that idiot used that stupid stupid spell. The spell took us wherever and whenever she wanted and wiped away the future and our existence. Technically Luna and I don't exist and never will. The idiot had plans to stop Voldemort's downfall and fix everything and now were here. Twenty years in the past," Hermione's voice shook in many times over the speech but not once did she cry. Her last sentence was a whisper but carried out over the silence.

McGonagall looked on with shock and disbelief. Dumbledore looked on in awe and sadness. Luna was shaking in anger or fear, Hermione didn't know but she squeezed Luna's hand anyway. Luna squeezed back and Hermione sighed in relief.

"My dear, that is quite the story, and normally I don't doubt people. On the contraire actually, I normally trust to easily. But this, this is hard for me to accept," Dumbledore said.

Luna laughed. Hermione joined in.

"That is so Dumbledore! Apologize for having suspicions," Luna said in between giggles.

"True!" Hermione said.

"This is preposterous! This story is not funny and I don't take kindly to your ridiculing us!" McGonagall sputtered in udder disdain.

"I am not lying. You want proof? Fine! McGonagall you're an animagus! Your form is a tabby cat. You took over Dumbledore's job of Transfiguration after four years of apprenticeship when he became Headmaster. Your head of Gryffindor and very strict. You are also fair. You like your tea with a dash of coconut and a spoon of sugar. Dumbledore, your favorite candy is lemon drops. Your familiar is a phoenix by the name of Fawkes. You were always fond of Hagrid and believed he was innocent all those years ago. You suspected Tom Riddle but had no proof. You were right by the way. Your favorite house-elf is Socky. You're exceptional in Legilimency and have a knack for knowing almost everything. You have a brother named Albeforth who you don't speak to. You like your tea with two spoons of sugar with a sploosh of lemon. Need more proof? Okay. At this moment you are currently allowing a werewolf to get an education here. You let everyone believe the Shrieking shack is haunted when it isn't and you made Severus Snape swear not to speak out when he was almost led to his death. Is that enough for you?" Hermione had tears streaming down her face when she finished and Luna was looking down at her lap.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione in shock. McGonagall had tears in her eyes was shaking her head and muttering. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded slowly as he processed everything.

"Your powers?" Dumbledore said. He wanted to get the whole story.

Hermione and Luna flinched. They looked at each other and Luna nodded. She would take the lead here. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It is very unpleasant. You see, we were snatched together one day. We were taken to a dungeon that Voldemort himself occupied. Voldemort enjoyed taking people close to Harry and… ahem… maiming them. We were brought in together and he and the idiot set to… their task. We were close to death and had no energy to escape. So Voldemort made the mistake of leaving us together. In an attempt to heal ourselves and due to an erratic amount of anger our magics lashed out. They found something akin to recognition and trust. Our magic bonded and multiplied. The experience was… unsettling in the least. It caused a lot of pain. Voldemort's torture had nothing on our magic binding. We were screaming to loud apparently so someone came down. When he reached us, in our fear and anger, our magic automatically lashed out and killed the man on the spot. We calmed down enough to heal and escape. Eventually we found out how rare our magic was. Only two other pairs had achieved it. We worked hard together and separately and grew in our power. Basically we are indestructible and can kill anyone if we so choose, but no need to be worried, we are good people!" Luna ended her speech with a cheerful smile.

McGonagall shivered in fear as she realized what had happened to the girls and what they could do. Dumbledore was staring at Luna like she had grown two heads. He knew of only one pair to achieve that and it was none other than Merlin and his wife who died shortly after the process. They all stared off in space as the story was processed. Suddenly Dumbledore smiled.

"What are you going to do?" He said.

Luna and Hermione looked at each other and had a conversation with their eyes. Then suddenly they both grinned. They turned to Dumbledore with the same expression on their faces. Their eyes sparkled in mischief and happiness.

"Well sir, if you would accept us, we would like to transfer here to Hogwarts and try to make the world a better place in the future. We would go about this in a safe and loving way, of course. Is this something you would consider?" Hermione said while giving her most hopeful face.

"Fine with me. You will have separate quarters from the other students. Now what houses were you in?" Dumbledore replied.

"Gryffindor," the girls replied in unsion.

"Welcome to Hogwarts ladies. I hope you can do well here," Dumbledore said with a smile.


	6. New transfers and Reactions

A/N: Well! I am a bit surprised at the follows, favorites, and reviews I got no matter how small! Honestly I am ecstatic! So, thank you. Also I had to change a mistake that was in the second chapter. I noticed that the Marauders apparently started out in the great hall and then had to make their way to the great hall following their bout of laughter. I fixed that by starting them out in front of the entrance doors and on the steps. I apologized and as for the fit of laughter… it plays into the story. Any who thanks! And I reckon a disclaimer to go with this, D: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. Unfortunately, oh the things I could do…

The next day Lily and the Marauders were found in the great hall at the feast, along with the rest of the students in Hogwarts. The whispers regarding the girls were still circulating and growing more and more ridiculous as the speculations increased. Surprisingly, the pranksters were silent but glared at the rumors being passed between everyone. Lily looked onto their silence with suspicion but didn't comment or join in with speculation. James looked back to the group after turning from the Headmaster for about the fifth time in the last minute.

"Do you see him? He is positively glowing! What's he so happy about? It must be Herm- I mean those girls," James said as he blushed at his slip. Lily narrowed her eyes but wisely didn't comment.

"Yes and that damn twinkle has brightened a few notches!" Sirius said as he stared at the Headmaster with open confusion.

"I think it is to do with the girls. Maybe they are better or something," Remus said with a small knowing smile. Lily innocently stopped eating to watch the boys converse.

"I don't know Moony. I think maybe he just got information and they left," Sirius said with a sigh. Lily sucked in a sharp breath but the boys didn't notice.

"Hmm, Padfoot, I doubt it. Where would he let them go to?" Peter asked.

"Probably some advanced school or something," Remus said with a crest-fallen expression.

"Probably somewhere for Seer's," James said as he watched Remus and Sirius.

"Probably somewhere that allows veela," Sirius said while thinking of Luna. Remus and James shared a grin when suddenly-

"Aha! You idiots went ant MET them, didn't YOU?" Lily shrieked. The four boys exchanged expressions. Sirius and Remus turned to look at James with a look that obviously said 'she is your girlfriend, you handle her' and Peter quailed in fear at the obvious anger coming from Lily. James sighed and turned to Lily with the biggest innocent look that still managed to be a puppy-dog look.

"No James. NO! Don't you dare look at me that way. It is not cu- well it is cute but you're still in huge trouble. ALL of you! Tell me. Tell me what happened, how you managed to without getting caught, and why you went without ME no less," Lily said with a glare. The boys gaped at her.

"Without you? You would've wanted to come? You would've let us without telling on us and lecturing us the whole time?" Sirius said in obvious doubt. Lily then looked thoughtful. After a bit she visibly deflated.

"Alright Sirius you are right-" Lily began only to be cut off. Sirius was sipping pumpkin juice when she replied and he was now choking on it. Sirius was staring at Lily like she had grown a second head. The other boys were wearing identical looks. Lily blushed under their shocked expressions.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Did you just say- did-" Sirius couldn't seem to get whatever he wanted to say out.

"Did you just say Sirius was… right?" Remus said in mock-awe. Lily blinked. Then she busted out in laughter. She laughed so hard she had to wipe the forming tears in her eyes. James' eyes got even wider and his jaw dropped. Remus was covering his mouth to hide his smile. Peter was watching Lily as if he wanted to rush her off to the psych ward. Sirius was watching her in shock and worry. He was in an emotion that was between James and Peter.

"You guys- you- you all make it- make it seem like I would nev- never say that!" Lily finally managed to get out between her peals of laughter. Sirius nodded along with the others. Lily immediately got serious again. She glared at the boys.

"Okay, first of all, you boys don't give me enough credit or Sirius enough for that matter. Yes he can be an idiot but I know he is smart and inclined to be right or have a good idea sometime. Don't look so shocked Sirius. I admit it, grudgingly of course, that you are intelligent BUT you have a knack for using your smarts for idiocy. As for your ideas, most are childish in my opinion but some have done good. So you shouldn't all be so shocked. I'm allowed to say something nice about a friend. Yes, Sirius, a friend. I don't just hug and cry on people I don't like," Lily finished with a roll of her eyes.

"So… what's James?" Sirius quipped with a grin. This was to good of a chance to pass up.

"What do you mean?" Lily said with genuine curiosity.

"Well, you don't kiss friends by any chance do you?" Sirius said with a grin while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and pressed his lips together in a thin line. Remus chuckled as he saw the trap Sirius was putting them into. Peter watched with growing concern.

"What!? Absolutely not, Sirius," Lily said in an irritated tone. She had completely forgotten about the kiss with James and hadn't brought it up again. James hadn't forgotten but wasn't thinking about it. He was shooting a glare at Sirius. Sirius smiled even bigger and put on a mock-confused face.

"Okay then. So, what does that make James?" Sirius gestured to James. James got it almost as soon as the question passed Sirius' lips. His face paled and he stiffened as the kiss replayed in his mind. Lily blinked. Then, it clicked. For the second time that day she shocked the boys as she giggled. Her giggle turned into laughter and she didn't stop for a minute. When she did all four boys were looking at her in shock. Her smile turned mischievous as she glanced at James' awed face.

"No Sirius I don't kiss my friends. Not like that anyways," She said with a wink. Remus stifled a snicker as Sirius gaped. Peter couldn't and guggawfed in full at Sirius' face. James let out a small moan and dropped his head to the table. Very slowly he banged his head a few times as he grumbled about 'being wrapped around her finger' and 'damn that wink' and 'want to drag her away to some closet'. Lily and everyone else heard his mumbles, and she blushed but smiled none the less.

"Well that backfired. I, Mr. Padfoot of the Marauders, here by swear to never try to embarrass Lily Evans without thoroughly thinking my plan through and conferring with another faithful member of the Marauders," Sirius said in a business voice lased with determination. Remus broke then and laughed full out. The rest of the group joined him. Then Remus took mercy and told Lily about the infirmary. At the end she looked shocked and annoyed at the same time. Just as she was about to berate them, Dumbledore stood at the head table and clinked his glass. Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you everyone. Now, I am sure everyone is curious as to what became of the two girls who fell in the great hall yesterday." There was a consenting mumble that ripped through the crowd and Dumbledore plowed on. "It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that the two girls and the house-elf have recovered in full. They explained their situation to me and I have decided you all deserved to know the basics about their journey here. They were at war when they were hit with a spell that sent them here. I believe that since this place is very safe they were brought here. I am telling you all this because I have allowed them to be enrolled here." Dumbledore said with a small smile. When the news sunk in everyone began talking.

"SILENCE! Good. I will expect everyone to welcome them but also allow them their privacy. However, I must warn you, these girls are exceptionally powerful as you have all seen and they have also been in war. I request that everyone try to be on good terms and refrain from angering them. If this request can't be fulfilled then simply ignore them. I have allowed them to be sorted and they both will be residing in Gryffindor. Now, I would like the honor to introduce you all to Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." He said this and motioned to his right.

Luna and Hermione walked out together and grinned out at everyone. Whispers rang out and everyone watched to see what they would do. Luna and Hermione exchanged a look and shrugged simultaneously. Luna grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a bow. Hermione came back up and blushed while Luna smiled triumphantly. Dumbledore smiled at the girls warmly and motioned to the Gryffindor table. Both girls nodded back and walked side by side and when they came to the front of the table they stopped. They both looked out and spotted the boys and Lily. There was an open spot beside Remus and Sirius. Luna and Hermione exchanged grins and switched spots and split up and began walking to the group. The Gryffindor table had fallen silent and everyone turned to follow their movements as they passed. Eventually they came to a stop beside a wide-eyed Sirius and Remus. Both boys gulped and James snickered at them.

"May I sit here Sirius?" Luna said with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eye. Sirius nodded and Luna sat down. She was close to him and he gulped again. Luna turned her striking blue eyes to watch Hermione. Said girl was focused on Remus. Said boy was focused on the table with wide eyes.

"Remus, can I sit here?" Hermione said in a silky voice. It was soft and caused Remus to glance up at her grinning face. That was a mistake, he learned as all coherent thoughts flew out of his mind. So, he nodded dumbly and began to slide over, only to have her put her hand on his shoulder. He froze.

"No need, Remus. There was plenty of room before, but thanks for the gesture," Hermione said this and with the last word she sat beside him. They were in close proximity and Remus couldn't help but notice her scent. It was rain and lemons. He kept his face impassive and looked at Sirius. Said boy was focused on something past Remus' shoulder. Sirius was also aware of the close proximity between him and Luna but tried to seem relaxed. He was anything but that, as thoughts roared in his ears. He couldn't seem to catch onto any thoughts but felt terrified that if he didn't get his brain to work properly then he would do something stupid like lean into Luna as she radiated warmth. Remus was having the same issue. It was maddening. They couldn't understand this pull they had to these complete strangers but couldn't stop it. Almost at the same time the boys resolved to leave these girls alone. Being a friend was okay but anything else was a big no-no. Outwardly, both boys looked tense but calm and the girls smiles were getting bigger.

James was holding his laughter in with both hands but his silent shaking body betrayed him. Lily was looking between Remus and Sirius in curiosity. Peter was smiling warmly at the girls. Hermione was staring at Luna as the girls appeared to have a silent conversation. Nobody in the great hall was talking as they stared at the girls to see what they would do.

"You would think we were Merlin himself," Hermione muttered.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, the wackspurts in the room has increased ten-fold, so we can't blame them for being slow on the uptake," Luna said airily. Hermione chuckled.

"I see. Well I'm glad it's wackspurts and not nargles," Hermione said while she rolled her eyes. Luna's eyes widened comically and she looked horrified.

"Yes that would be very unsettling," Luna said. Hermione just rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath something that suspiciously sounded like 'non-existent creatures'. Luna narrowed her eyes and leaned towards Hermione which caused her to brush up against Sirius. He stiffened but she didn't seem to notice.

"What was that?" Luna whispered with a glare that could've melted medal. Hermione covered her features into innocence.

"Oh nothing Luna. Nothing at all! Hello Peter. How was your day?" Hermione said and turned to Peter with a big smile. Turning caused Hermione's hand to brush Remus' leg and he stiffened. He met Sirius' eyes and both shared a look that said they knew what the other was going through.

"Oh, um, well it has been-" Peter began but was cut off suddenly as pumpkin juice exploded in Hermione's face. Hermione stiffened and grabbed Remus' leg in anger. His eyes widened and he sent a look to Sirius that said 'help me' but it wasn't received because Sirius was staring at his forearm where Luna had placed her hand in preparation to run. Hermione slowly turned to Luna and saw the happy grin on her face. Hermione waved her free hand and the mess obediently vanished.

"What was that for?" Hermione hissed. Luna just smiled because she knew she didn't have to worry unless Hermione sounded calm. Even though she knew she was safe she gripped Sirius' arm tighter. he stiffened further, if that was possible and she swallowed her laughter.

"Wackspurts and nargles do exist. They exist just as much as your now frizzy hair does," Luna said while pointing with her free hand to Hermione's now frizzy hair.

"Well at least my hair is just frizzy and doesn't resemble the ferrets, like yours does," Hermione said while trying to pat down her curls. Luna mock-frowned.

"Hey! I detest that," Luna said. Sirius' eyes widened. Those were his words.

"Yes, I am sure you do," Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. Remus' eyes widened also. That was his reply to Sirius when he said that.

"We even or care for more?" Luna said with a sweet smile. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"You know I could squash you but I have decided you are a waste of my time," Hermione said with a sigh. Luna just hummed in approval. Remus and Sirius stared at each other as they communicated that they were in the same position. The great hall slowly broke out in whispers at the antics of the new arrivals. Lily was still watching Remus and Sirius in confusion. James was turning blue from the lack of oxygen while holding his breath to refrain from laughing. Peter was shifting nervously and wiping up a small puddle of pumpkin juice. Finally, James lost it. He sucked in a breath and blew out a laugh. Lily jumped along with Peter at this sudden fit of laughter. Luna and Hermione turned to watch with smiles on their faces. Remus and Sirius tensed further as the girls removed their hands while they turned. As one, Remus and Sirius sighed in relief and turned to James who was shaking in uncontrollable laughter. Finally he calmed down. He met Remus' and Sirius' eyes and grinned a wicked smile.

"This is going to be one hell of a year!" He said.


	7. New projects and Preparing

Luna was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room beside Hermione and both girls were turned towards each other. Each girl had their feet in the others lap and was giving foot massages. It was four in the morning and they were quiet. They weren't tired due to their stay in the infirmary. Hermione suddenly sat straight up. Luna was instantly alert and searching Hermione's face.

"What is it?" Luna whispered.

"Gillie." Hermione said with a pained expression. A _pop_ sounded and Gillie appeared before them.

"You called Miss Hermione?" Gillie said cheerfully with a bow.

"Oh Gillie, I am so sorry. I have left you to god knows what and just thought of you! Are you okay? How are you? Where have you been?" Hermione said as she hugged her house-elf. Gillie sniffled and patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Gillie left Misses Hermione and Misses Luna to go round up money and belongings that the Misses will need. I have fully recovered Miss Hermione, ma'am. I am so sorry to leave without permission Misses Hermione," Gillie said as she pulled a shrunken box from her shirt pocket. Gillie was dressed in a uniform unlike other elves due to Hermione wanting Gillie in her best condition. Gillie sat the box on the floor and snapped her fingers. The box enlarged into a brown trunk with a H carved elegantly into the top. Gillie took out another shrunken box and enlarged it into an ebony trunk with a L carved into the top. Gillie smiled and looked up to see Hermione crying. Luna was biting her lip to stop from crying. Gillie's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh I am so sorry Misses Hermione and Luna. I know not what I did wrong but I will fix it. I am so-" Gillie was cut off by Hermione.

"NO Gillie. No it is- it is so perfect! Thank you so much. I'm only crying because I am so lucky to have you as a house-elf and you are so good to me. I have been horrible to you by forgetting you. I am sorry Gillie, can you forgive me?" Hermione said while her lower lip trembled. Luna was crying openly now. Gillie had tears in her eyes but she was beaming.

"No need to be sorry Misses. I is a happy elf. I is happy to serve you Misses Hermione and your friend Misses Luna. If you need my forgiveness, you have it with my thanks because you are a good Master and you is good to Gillie," Gillie said while wiping Hermione's tears. Hermione hugged Gillie and then Luna did too.

"Gillie you were always a good elf! Thank you so much. Can I have your forgiveness also?" Luna asked. Gillie nodded her consent.

"Where are you staying now Gillie?" Hermione asked.

"Unless Misses Hermione or Luna calls I is residing with the kitchen elves here. I start working now after I get Misses Hermione and Luna possessions. Is that alright Misses?" Gillie asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes of course. Gillie you are free to do as you please unless I or Luna calls you. Even if we don't call you check in with me once a week anyway. I want to be able to see you often," Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Yes Misses Hermione. Is there anything Gillie can do before I leave?" Gillie asked while banishing the trunks to the girls dorm.

"Actually I have a request!" Hermione said. Gillie frowned.

"Anything Misses Hermione. I do anything within my power," Gillie said.

"Well I want you to gather two chocolate bars and lace it with wolfsbane potion I give you. Then make it undetectable and pop it here in three days, a week before the full moon. Make sure to bring it to me and Luna. Then the day after the full moon bring two regular chocolate bars to the infirmary. Give them to Luna and Remus. We will be doing this every month. This vile refill with the potion and never empties so don't lose it. Can you do all that Gillie?" Hermione asked while handing a small purple vile to Gillie. Gillie nodded and _popped _away. Hermione sat back with a sigh. Luna was watching her in curiosity.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you," Luna said with her voice thick with emotion.

"You would do it for me. Plus I can help so I will," Hermione said with a shrug.

"You know it's not even invented yet," Luna mused. Hermione hummed in agreement.

"He is going to be so confused," Luna said with a chuckle.

"He won't question it to much. In fact he probably won't figure it out for a while," Hermione said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes and began massaging Luna's feet as Luna massaged hers.

"True. I wonder how the others will react to us," Luna pondered. Hermione giggled.

"Probably aggressive and territorial," Hermione replied. It was Luna's turn to giggle now.

"Classes tomorrow and I am so relaxed it is funny. I would've been frazzled and studying like crazy before," Hermione said with a sigh.

"It will never be the same but it is better than during the war. I've never been so glad to just have a normal day of classes ahead of me before," Luna said.

"Yea. The war really screwed up our lives, huh?" Hermione asked with a small frown. Luna laughed a soft laugh.

"Yes I guess it did. We are just a bunch of paranoid soldiers now. It is sad when my idea of fun is making you blush in front of the whole Hogwarts student body," Luna said with a smile.

"Yes well, you had your fun. My fun was Remus. He is just… so-" Hermione stared at the dark ceiling trying to find the right word.

"Adorable?" Luna supplied.

"Yes! Exactly. How'd you know?" Hermione replied.

"Well, as much as fun as you were, Sirius was much more enjoyable. He was a lot like Remus in the adorable aspect," Luna said with a giggle.

"Hmm, I wonder why they react like we are going to suddenly attack them." Hermione said.

"We would be more likely to hug them," Luna said with a snort.

"Yes, that would definitely be more enjoyable," Hermione said. Luna giggled.

"We should cut them some slack though. I mean we are complete strangers and they seem nice enough," Luna said while digging into Hermione's heel.

"Mhm. I will I guess. You know what I don't get?" Hermione asked while she switched to Luna's right foot.

"No, what?" Luna asked.

"James. He looked like he knew something. I hate it when I don't know something. I thought with being here we would have the upper hand, you know? But now, James just knows something and it is so irritating. He looks so much like Harry it's pitiful," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I miss them," Luna whispered.

"I know Luna, me too." Hermione replied.

Unbeknownst to the girls, four boys turned around and slid back up the stairs to talk. They had come down only to pause when an elf popped away and Luna and Hermione began talking. They entered and Remus flopped down beside Sirius on Peter's bed. James and Peter leaned up against the bed post and grinned down at the two.

"Well Wormtail it seems our dear Moony and Padfoot should now be declared adorable!" James said.

"Yes Prongs, I think it suits them well," Peter replied with a snicker.

"That is not fair! We can't help it if they think we are irresistible," Sirius replied as he crossed his arms. Remus repeated the gesture but his blush gave him away.

"I wonder what they meant by others being aggressive," Remus said with a frown.

"And what about the thing not being invented?" James said with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yea and why did they call themselves soldiers?" Peter asked.

"Their lives kind of suck," Sirius said.

"No! You think?" James said sarcastically.

"Yes I do think so," Sirius replied while ignoring the sarcasm.

"Hmm, Sirius? Remus?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" They replied in unison.

"Well I was just thinking that they are right. You guys were acting like they were going to attack you," Peter said while tilting his head and studying them. Both boys scoffed and looked at the ground. James chuckled and decided to save them.

"We better go to breakfast or Lily will have our heads," He said while the two boys on the bed scrambled to escape the question.

"Right you are Prongs! Let's go," Remus said while practically running out of the dorms followed closely by Sirius. He followed and saw Lily waiting for them at the portrait entrance. He smiled and walked up to her. Her answering smile made his heart speed up.

"Hello James," She said.

"Hey Lily. Waiting for me?" He said with a huge smile.

"Yes I was," Was Lily's reply. This made James smile bigger as he waited for Remus, Sirius, and Peter to pass. When they did he waved them on and whirled around to face her. She yelped and took a step back at his speed. He chuckled and looked down at her. It was just them two now and she was up against the wall. James had the urge to simply step forward and close that annoying little bit of space between them. He knew if he did that then he would kiss her again and wouldn't get answers. Lily simply stared up at him and secretly wanted to do the same as him but knew they had to talk.

"What changed?" James asked. Lily knew he was asking why she suddenly was willing to be with him.

"Well I don't know if you knew this or not but I was always attracted to you. That pissed me off to no end but I tried to ignore it and for a while there you helped me out by being an arse. Then suddenly I am not Evans, I am Lily. Suddenly you stop proclaiming your love for me. You just left me alone. I don't have the fondest of ideas why but I missed you. Weird as that sounds and that pissed me off too. Things got easier over the summer but then we came back and you almost died. It scared me and I decided since you changed and I liked you, why not?" Lily said with a smile.

"So all I had to do was change?" James asked incredulously.

"NO! I mean you are still James but you have matured a bit in my department," She replied.

"So all I had to do was change towards you?" James asked in exasperation.

"Well… yea, I guess." Lily replied with a sheepish smile.

"Why didn't you just say so? Gah, I would've done that way earlier if I would've known it would work," James said while he whined. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry I didn't let you know. It sucks I know but all we can do now is make up for all that lost time," Lily said with a mock-sigh. James' eyebrows shot skyward as he got what she was hinting at. Lily giggled at his face and grabbed his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He glanced at her in confusion and barely had time to see the mischievous glint in her eye as she pulled him close.

He stumbled forward and caught himself with his hands on the wall beside Lily's head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. To say he was surprised was an understatement but he wasn't going to complain. He complied and pressed her against the wall and was flush against her. Her face was flushed and she was slightly panting as he pressed her against the wall. He bent his head down and kissed her on her jawline in front of her ear. He lowered his lips to the tender spot right below her ear and gave it a small kiss that consisted of the lightest brushing of his lips. She whimpered and he chuckled a husky laugh. She reached up her hand and grabbed a fist full of unruly hair and yanked lightly to get him to kiss her. He chuckled again as he pulled back and looked at her. She pouted. His breath hitched in his throat and knew with that simple pout she could make him do anything and he would comply willingly. He complied with her earlier request and bent and caught her lips in his. Lily and James both moaned in appreciation. There was a faint giggle on the other side of the portrait but neither Lily nor James could bring themselves to care.

The giggle got a different attention of the other side of the door. Remus, Sirius, and Peter whirled around from where they were listening to see Hermione and Luna watching them in amusement. Hermione motioned for them to follow her and they complied walking away from the increasing moans from the other side of the Fat Lady.

"Haven't you boys learned it is rude to eavesdrop?" Luna said when they stopped. Said boys managed to look sheepish and indignant all at once.

"Well you see, we had to make sure our dear Prongsie finally got the girl," Sirius replied while looking anywhere but at Luna. Hermione chuckled.

"Ah yes I see. Nothing like listening in on moans of pleasure to make sure he finally snagged her," Hermione said in amusement.

"It was Sirius' idea," Peter said. Luna stared at him and shared a look with Hermione.

"Well that was very fast on telling on your _friends_ Peter," Hermione said dryly. Peter shifted nervously.

"He doesn't do well under getting caught or under girl's anger. He isn't that confident," Sirius said. Luna and Hermione shared another look. Remus frowned.

"Hey! I'm not that… I mean- well I guess- yea." Peter finally said. Luna and Hermione had a stare down and it looked to the boys like they were arguing with their eyes. Finally, Hermione sighed and nodded. Luna giggled in delight. Both girls turned as one and took a step towards Peter. Remus and Sirius both took a step away from the girls effectively leaving Peter to them. Luna raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Hermione did the same at Remus. They both stepped up to either side of a confused Peter and laced one of their arms with both of his. He jumped slightly but to his credit didn't pull away. He glanced back at the guys but they were watching with their eyes bulging out of their head.

"Wha- Why- What ar- are you doing?" Peter finally managed to ask.

"Well you see-" Hermione began.

"-we think-" Luna said.

"-we like you-" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"-so we have-" Luna said with an equal smile.

"-elected you-" Hermione said.

"-to be our guide," They finished together.

"Guide?" Peter mumbled weakly.

"Yes, guide. You know your way around here and we don't. Plus we probably have most of the same classes and when we don't we can manage on our own, but otherwise we are sticking to you like glue," Hermione said as she shifted closer as if to prove her point.

"We were going to use Sirius and Remus seeing as they are so… well you know. I was going to stick to Sirius and Hermione was going to stick to Remus but seeing as you are really nice and handsome we decided to stick with you. And no, we will not take no for an answer," Luna said all of this with a growing smile. Peter gulped but nodded.

And stick like glue they did. Hermione walked on his right side and Luna was on his left. They hung onto his arm and carried on constant conversations. They always made him talk though and asked him many questions. He slowly relaxed around them and even ignored shocked onlookers. There were many of those because nobody could fathom what Peter Pettigrew did to get the new famous girls to hang off him like their lives depended on it while a bitter Remus and Sirius watched from the sidelines. When James arrived looking thoroughly snogged with an equally disheveled Lily he took one look at the scene and bursted out laughing.

So, throughout the day Luna and Hermione played Peter's arm candy and he took the role graciously. Only once when he had a free period and the other six had to go to potions did they depart. The girls looked thoroughly spiffed and grumbled as he walked away. Lily giggled and talked with the girls and not once did they speak or look at Remus, Sirius or James. When Peter showed up they went back to his side in a more joyous manner. Lily and James followed behind the trio all day and talked and laughed with them. Sirius and Remus both lagged behind and were grumpy the whole day. Finally after a long dinner the seven students walked back to the common room. Peter managed to detach himself with a smile and walked to his room first. Luna and Hermione sighed and smiled at a job well done. Lily talked with the girls about giving a Peter a makeover. Remus and Sirius grumbled about Peter getting so much attention and went to bed. James followed after them laughing and kissing Lily goodnight. The girls went to bed shortly after. And so they all fell asleep with different thoughts about the day swirling around in their heads.


	8. Getting changed and Memories

A/N: So, thanks for the additional follows, favorites, and reviews! I want to address a couple of things. First _Sampdoria_ I want to thank you for your reviews and it really helps to know someone likes this story! Second _gypsymooneysgirl7733 _I want to thank you also for the comment about Severus and Regulus. Any ideas or suggestions will be taken into account considering the fact that I do want to save some people! Any who thanks again and I recon a disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, sadly.

The next two days passed much like the first with the exception of shocked faces at the sight of Peter with Hermione and Luna. Eventually everyone got used to the idea of him having these two girls on his arms. Everyone except Remus and Sirius. When the second day rolled around and the two girls attached themselves to Peter, Remus and Sirius had stopped at the sight and simultaneously scowled. James only grinned and walked hand in hand with Lily as the girls were talking to her over their shoulders. When Sirius pointed out that they should simply let Peter go and walk with Lily, Luna simply blink owlishly and explained that they wanted to stay beside Peter.

Hermione had agreed and continued her discussion over her shoulder. Remus had scoffed and scowled harder at the floor. Peter was modest in his role and often told them to let him go and spend time with others. He always tried to be sincere in the fact that he didn't want them there at his sides but the girls could tell he enjoyed feeling wanted. The girls spoiled him very much. During lunch on the second day the group got up and went to the common room. Sirius and Remus were grumbling while James just sighed in exasperation. These boys were walking paradoxes and it annoyed and amused James to no end.

The group walked into the common room and sat in different spots. Hermione silently locked Peter in place on the floor in front of the two girls. Luna put a silencing charm on Peter. Hermione rolled her eyes when Peter didn't even notice. Slowly as she hesitated, Luna reached out and touched Peter on the shoulder. He looked up and started to talk only to find he couldn't. Hermione shook her head sadly and apologized for what she was about to do. James was curious and Lily was smug. Remus and Sirius were laughing at the fear that shown on Peter's face. Hermione reached out and ran a hand through Peter's hair and wincing as she caught a few tangles. Peter's eyes widened in fear and Lily giggled. Then suddenly scissors were being taken to his hair and his robes were being transfigured. A large unkempt pile of clothes burst from the boy's dorm and came to a stop in front of a concentrating Luna.

Slowly the clothes all got changed to match the ones that Luna had changed on his body. Hermione put down the scissors and summoned a pair of scholar square glasses. Hermione slipped them on his face and Peter blinked. He could still see and maybe slightly better. Luna sent his clothes back and picked up a jar up and dipped her hand in. Gel was on her hand but she simply rubbed her hands together and approached Peter slowly. His attempts to get away or stop her were futile as she ran her hands through his hair. She stepped back and Peter looked at every to gauge their reactions. Luna looked triumphant. Hermione looked smug. Lily looked proud. James looked… shocked. Remus looked slightly less shocked than James. Sirius was standing there sputtering in disbelief. Lily accio'd her mirror and enlarged it so he could look at his fool length. He looked and then blinked and then his jaw dropped.

This boy in the mirror didn't look pudgy or dumpy. He looked sophisticated and confident. His hair was short and looked like someone ran their hand through it, which they had. His eyes looked a small bit more profound behind his new glasses and his cheekbones were more profound by his new hair-do. His robes were larger around the neck but tighter around his shoulders and showed their width. The boy stared back at him in shock with his mouth slightly open. He had turned and thanked the girls and swore to do anything to make it up to them. They simply smiled and told him they would hold him to that. The three walked out leaving a smug Lily and three gob-smacked boys blinking in disbelief.

The reaction to Peter's change was immediate. Girls began to giggle when he passed and talk to him more. None could breach him through his bodyguards though. Luna and Hermione found very effective ways to keep girls back including exploding food and flying hexes. The third day Hermione and Luna finally detached themselves from him to their disappointment. Today they weren't glued to his side but they merely walked by his sides. When the three reached the table that already contained the other four, Remus choked on his toast and nudged Sirius. Sirius had looked up and looked thoroughly shocked. Lily didn't look surprised and James looked merely curious. The three sat down opposite of them but didn't touch. Sirius and Remus were having a silent conversation together when Luna suddenly leaned over and whispered in Peter's ear. Peter blushed and looked down to his cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione nudged Peter and winked causing Peter to blush harder. Remus and Sirius were both frowning at them when suddenly Peter took a deep breath and stood up.

Peter glanced at James who saw the fear in his face and immediately responded with and encouraging smile. Lily giggled but gave him a nod in encouragement. Peter turned to Remus and Sirius who when they saw his face immediately their faces softened and despite their jealousy they gave him and encouraging smile. He turned first to Luna who smiled and winked, then to Hermione who gave his arm a light squeeze. He stepped back and began walking down the table to group of four girls who were oblivious the boy walking towards them or to the group watching said boy.

The group watched as Peter stopped by the girls and took a deep breath and tapped one girl with brown hair and blue eyes on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. He said something and she smiled and nodded. He said something else and the girl replied. He said something else and the girl blushed bright red. The girl's friends giggled and to the groups astonishment Peter didn't fidget or blush. He just smiled and waited for the girl to reply. Slowly as if finding this simple act hard, said girl nodded and blushed harder. Remus, James, and Sirius all dropped their jaws as Peter took the girls hand and gave it a slight kiss and smiled at her friends and then turned and walked back to their table. Luna, Lily, and Hermione were all beaming and looking smug. Peter sat down and then waited for everyone to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Why did you kiss her hand?" Remus said.

"You think we should tell them?" Luna asked the two other girls and Peter.

"Please," Remus said.

"Hmm, I don't know. You boys have been awful these last two days. Maybe you don't deserve to know," Hermione said as she grinned.

"ME? I didn't do anything. It was Padfoot and Moony being prats!" James exclaimed.

"Yes well you could've stood up for Peter anyway," Lily said with narrowed eyes.

James, Remus, and Sirius all looked thoroughly chastised. They looked sheepish and ashamed. Luna giggled at them and Hermione rolled her eyes. Lily gave mercy.

"You see, Luna, Hermione, and I all took on The Peter Project. We took notice to his low confidence and his helpless crush on that girl over there. We like Peter so we decided to help him. Luna and Hermione became arm candy to get him to relax around girls and give him a boost of confidence. I initiated the make-over. No offense Peter but you needed it. Then we convinced him to ask that girl out to Hogsemead in two days. If James would've been paying attention to anything besides me and help fend off Remus and Sirius he might have noticed when Peter asked him what one wore on a date. If Sirius and Remus weren't so busy seething for god knows what reason they would've noticed the support he wanted for this big time in his life! Some FRIENDS!" By the end Lily, Hermione, and Luna were seething. At the same time the girls stood and walked out the great hall leaving three ashamed boys and one sheepish boy.

"I'm sorry Peter. I have been a terrible friend and I have no excuse for it," James said as his face was genuinely apologetic.

"Merlin's pants! I have been disgusting to you Peter. I am so sorry. I should've been there for this. I should've been picking on you and making inappropriate jokes. I'm sorry," Sirius said looking completely disgusted with himself.

"What they are saying is true for me too. We Marauders stick together no matter what and I was being horrible and grumpy and I am so sorry Peter," Remus said looking so guilty it was almost funny.

"Forgive us?" They all said together.

Peter stared at them for a second and blinked. For the first time he felt like he belonged with them truly. He felt… worthy. Happiness swelled up in him and he smiled an earsplitting smile. He watched the other boys perk up a bit and look hopeful. Peter was thanking Luna and Hermione over and over in his head. Peter knew he had been growing bitter and had been offered a place with the Dark side. He was so close, so very close, to accepting but now he acknowledged that nothing could make him go there. He would rather die. He kept repeating the mantra of thanks to Hermione and Luna while he spoke.

"C'mon you guys are my best mates and nothing will change that! What's this Peter nonsense? I know only of Wormtail. And, of course I forgive you, just next time tone down the levels of idiocy," Peter said with a grin. The three boys in front of him beamed.

The next day rolled around and the three girls had yet to talk to the boys save for Peter, despite Peter pleading with them to do so. Luna broke first when Sirius was looking at her with saddened eyes. It reminded her of the guy she had once known and she panicked. She started hyperventilating and grabbing empty air in front of her. Hermione rushed over and ordered everyone to move back. Luna didn't hear though, she was in a flashback.

_Luna walked into Sirius' childhood home and called out to the order. Mr. Weasley came rushing in and led her to a chair. She sat there for hours without answering a single question and staring into space. Everyone watched her mechanically drink her tea and look off into the air with dead eyes. Sirius turned and ordered everyone out. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. She didn't respond. The next thing she knew he slapped her across the face. Hard. Luna stared at him in shock._

"_Do I need to do that again Luna? " Sirius asked with his voice cold as ice. _

"_No. Thank you for that though," Luna replied in a whisper. It was genuine because Sirius Black had effectively and literally smacked her out of the images she had witnessed. He nodded._

"_Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked as his voice flooded with understanding._

"_It is horrible. When Voldemort took me again I knew I could survive physically for sure. I though mentally was safe until he mentioned Azkaban. I felt fear for the first time since daddy's death. When he left me there… it was horrible Sirius. How did you survive twelve years?" Luna croaked. _

"_I did it as a dog Luna. That is the only thing that kept me sane. Luna, do you know how long you have been in there?" Sirius whispered._

"_No. Time wasn't… it stood still in there," Luna replied._

"_Luna you were there for five months. I don't know how you survived with your mind intact but I am very glad you did," Sirius said as he wiped the tears Luna had streaming down her face._

"_Five months, huh? Wow. I'll tell you what kept me sane. It was the Whippered Jabbers," Luna said with a smile. Sirius was taken aback. This girl of fifteen had just escaped Azkaban after five months and was smiling like it had been an interesting experience. His respect for her grew._

"_Whippered Jabbers?" Sirius asked with genuine curiosity._

"_Yes, they hide in the Dementor's cloak and eat the hem of their robes. It is quite entertaining to watch," Luna mumbled. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh that became full out laughter. Luna watched him with a smile. When Sirius pulled himself together he looked at Luna with awe._

"_You are something else Luna. That was the first real laugh I have had in… well a bunch of years," Sirius said with a slight frown. Luna reached out slowly and touched the crease in his eyebrows. When she ran her hand over it he looked at her in awe and shock._

"_Don't frown. It will give you worry lines and they will turn into wrinkles and you are just to young and handsome to have wrinkles," Luna whispered. Sirius couldn't help it. He smiled. She smiled back. Then his face turned sorrowful._

"_How did you escape?" Sirius murmured. Luna paled and swayed slightly. He watched her with concern._

"_I was in my cell when a Dementor and a death eater came by. My magic lashed out and I made the death eater come into my cell. She did. We switched clothes. I walked out as the Dementor flew in. That day was my kiss day and I… I just got scared and imperio'd her. Wandlessly. I just watched as the woman got kissed. I just watched and did nothing and then… turned around and walked out," Luna whispered as she looked away in shame. _

"_Luna look at me. It is ok. What you did. You were innocent and that woman wasn't. You deserved to leave. That woman didn't. It is ok so don't blame yourself," Sirius said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his cold eyes._

"_I don't Sirius. That is the problem. I don't care about it at all and I should," Luna said as she hugged him. The last sentence was muffled into his shoulder. She cried then. She cried for him and for herself._

"Shit! Luna! C'mon. Not now. Move back Sirius! Luna sweetie it's Hermione. I know your back there but it is over Luna. Come on it is the past. We are safe now," Hermione said as she shook Luna. Luna's breathing slowed down and the tears stopped flowing. Hermione sighed in relief as Luna's glazed eyes blinked back to normal. Luna stood up swiftly with a growl.

"Dementor," Was Luna's reply. Hermione shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"No Luna. It's okay. Look around and remember," Hermione murmured. Luna looked around and then her face fell.

"Damn," Luna mumbled.

"Damn indeed. You okay?" Hermione said. Luna nodded then smiled. She turned to look at her audience.

"Shows over everyone. I am not explaining so don't ask," Luna said and chuckled as some looked annoyed. Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter stayed staring at her with concern.

"Honestly. I am fine. Sirius, don't doubt me. Lily, don't look so worried. It happens sometimes!" Luna said while she rolled her eyes.

Aha! You talked to me! YES!" Sirius shouted while pumping his fist in the air. Luna giggled and hummed in agreement. Everyone laughed as he shot her a grin that clearly said 'I won haha' and Luna arched an eyebrow. Then everyone stopped laughing and stared at Sirius. James gaped and Remus blinked. Never had anyone known Sirius to blush, ever. And yet, here he stood as he blushed and everyone stared. Hermione grinned at Luna's face. Luna sent Sirius a look that clearly said 'well I think I just won that one' and he blushed harder. Then he coughed and mumbled something and took off out of the common room. James and Remus looked gob-smacked and happy all at once. They shared a wicked grin that clearly meant they were not going to let him escape this embarrassment. Hermione saw this and decided to have a bit of fun.

"You wouldn't be thinking of embarrassing him further would you Remus? If you are maybe I should warn you I know a couple of ways to make you embarrassed. While I see you blush a lot I doubt its everyday a girl makes you moan in public, hmm?" Hermione said with her most innocent expression. Remus looked at her and blushed. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak only to close it again.

"I see you have lost your ability to speak but I sincerely hope you still can work your mouth properly. It could become of use later," Hermione said with a wink. Remus blushed harder and ran out calling about finding Sirius. Hermione grinned in triumph. Lily turned to James.

"Just say don't do it and give a kiss and I won't do it," James said before she could start in on him. Lily laughed and proceeded to follow instructions. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the arch of his neck. She opened her mouth slightly and darted her tongue across his skin. She grazed her teeth slightly against his skin and almost smiled when he shivered. She suddenly sucked and nibbled his neck and he bit his lips against the sudden assault of sensations he was getting. The longer she attacked him, the harder it became to hold onto his moan. Just when it rose in his throat she pulled back with a cheeky grin. He blinked and looked at her.

"Do you know how many pranks you could've _convinced _me not to do?" James asked. Lily laughed. The day continued on and they all retired to bed feeling apprehensive of the next day.


	9. Getting aquainted and Patronuses

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Quick note, _EmilyWoods_ pointed out that I mismatched the pairings in my description and I went back to change it. Thanks for pointing that out. This is a James/Lily, Sirius/Luna, Remus/Hermione fanfiction. I apologize if I confused you. Any who thanks! I recon a disclaimer with this. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or his world.

"HERMIONE! Wake up! Come on, it's just a nightmare," Luna yelled as she shook Hermione by the shoulders. Hermione bolted right up in the bed and had her wand in Luna's face. Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes and saw a worried Lily and an annoyed Luna with concern etched in her face.

"Sorry Luna. I just… it was just a nightmare," Hermione whispered guiltily. Luna chuckled.

"Yes, it is a dirty job, waking you up but someone's got to do it," Luna said dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. The three girls got ready and made their way down to the common room. They met four sleepy boys who were grumbling about being up early. Upon seeing the girls they all perked up and smiled. The three girls exchanged grins.

"Hello boys," Lily said as she stood beside James and took his hand. The boys aid their greetings and began to walk. To everyone's surprise Luna and Hermione didn't stand beside Peter. No, to everyone's astonishment they fell into step beside Remus and Sirius. Luna walked with Sirius and Hermione walked with Remus. The boys fell silent and stared at their feet while Luna and Hermione seemed to argue with their eyes again. Luna looked defeated and sighed while Hermione grinned. She suddenly turned to Remus.

"Hello Remus," She said.

"Hermione," Remus acknowledged while looking straight ahead.

"Hmm, are you alright? You seem a bit… tense," Hermione teased him. Luna giggled and turned to Sirius before Remus could reply.

"You too Sirius! Is something bothering you?" Luna said with a sweet smile. Sirius gulped and shook his head no.

"Well, I don't know about you Remus but I think today is a great day to go outside! What do you say?" Hermione said as she shifted and looked up into his face.

"I agree with Hermione! What about you Sirius?" Luna said as she shifted closer and stared into his eyes. Sirius felt like cursing himself. He knew he should say no and excuse himself. He knew he should ignore her and be polite but he screwed up and met her eyes. Her striking serene silver blue eyes. They caught his and all ways to get himself out of the situation flew out of his brain and all he could was swallow as his throat became dry. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he wasn't in control of himself as the beautiful serene girl swayed on the spot beside him. He nodded. She smiled.

Remus felt the same way as he tried to desperately ignore Hermione's eyes on his face. He felt himself losing the fight against the urge to look at her and just gave in. He figured if he could tell her no politely while looking at her then he might be able to believe his excuse himself. The excuse died on his lips as he saw her hopeful expression. He met her eyes and mentally berated himself for it. Her warm brown eyes were piercing and boring into his. He felt like this girl was staring at his soul. He felt like turning away in shame but couldn't get his body to follow his mind's instructions. He felt his mouth go dry and knew if he tried to talk he wouldn't be able to so he found himself nodding. Hermione grinned.

"Brilliant!" Luna and Hermione shouted at the same time. They both turned to Lily, James, and Peter with questioning looks. James and Lily nodded and smiled. Peter shook his head and blushed.

"Sally actually wanted to meet up and study," Peter said as he coughed and looked at the floor with new found interest.

"Did she now?" James said with a grin.

"Meet up, hmm?" Remus said while raising an eyebrow.

"Study?" Sirius said while looking at him in open disbelief. Peter blushed and nodded.

"Well go get her, Wormtail!" Sirius, Remus, and James all shouted in sync. The three boys blinked and exchanged shocked looks that quickly turned into grins. Peter smiled but left anyway. They all began walking.

"Hey Luna?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?" Luna replied.

"What is your favorite animal?" Lily asked. Hermione cut off Luna's answer.

"Animal that we can identify with," Hermione said while Luna pouted.

"Oh, dogs for sure," Luna replied with an easy smile.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"It is my patronus," Luna replied with a small sad smile. Lily blinked and Remus gaped. Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, can you do a patronus charm?" Lily asked in awe.

"Yes I can and before you ask its form is a wolf," Hermione said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well it used to be an otter but it changed when someone gave their life for me in the war," Hermione whispered. Lily turned to Luna.

"Mine used to be a rabbit until someone saved my life," Luna said with a fond smile. James and Sirius exchanged confused looks. Remus was openly staring at Hermione. Lily sighed and explained.

"The incantation is expecto patronum and to cast it you have to focus on a happy memory and be very skilled. The incantation takes form of an animal and normally doesn't change unless the form's owner has strong feelings about another being. The form has power to deliver messages and get rid of Dementors," Lily said.

"So your forms changed because you were in love with these people?" James asked. Luna and Hermione busted out laughing.

"Merlin's Pants no, mine changed into a wolf because this man gave his life for me. My feelings were gratitude and regret. Me and Luna are very powerful and have increased magical capacities so the forms on our patronus' changing aren't as big of a deal," Hermione said after she calmed down.

"Mine changed because this man saved me from going insane," Luna whispered. Sirius looked shocked and Luna giggled.

"Relax Sirius. I am perfectly fine now. I am not going to suddenly go bonkers," Luna said with a snort. Sirius blushed and everyone stared at him. Hermione grinned but saved him.

"Don't listen to her. She has always been looney. Literally. Everyone nicknamed her that because she believes in odd creatures and she always knows something. Always. She can tell you the exact time down to the second without a watch and she can find a solution to any problem. We used to didn't get along, you see. I've always been very logical and the things she believes in aren't logically real. We used to argue all the time but during the war we… got close and now we are like sisters but I will tell you. She is very strange," Hermione said while dodging Luna's hand as Luna reached out to smack her. The group laughed.

"Yes well, Hermione can't talk. While I live up to my nickname, so does she. Everyone called her the bookworm. She always had her nose in some book and the library is her second home. She has read Hogwarts A History twelve times and it is her favorite book," Luna said with a mock-glare in Hermione's direction. Hermione blushed.

"Hey! That is Moony's favorite book too! We call him the bookworm of the group too. How many times have you read that book Remus?" Sirius said while laughing. Remus cleared his throat.

"Thirteen Padfoot." Remus replied. Sirius laughed and Hermione watched Remus in curiosity.

"Ha, see! You are really a bookworm," Sirius said. Remus blushed but shrugged.

"Well at least I leave my variety consists of books and not girls. Everyone knows you switch girls out every week and they just keep coming," Remus said with an arched eyebrow. Sirius paled and looked sheepish. Luna giggled.

"Wow! Luna you are the exact opposite. Who knew? You really are the picture of innocence here. I thought with the way Sirius blushes he might have you beat but here he stands, the exact opposite," Hermione said with a grin. Sirius blushed and Luna chuckled.

"Hermione you don't know anything about innocence. All you are, darling, is wild!" Luna said. Hermione blushed and coughed.

"I am not-" Hermione started only to be cut off by Luna.

"Where else do you get the idea to make Remus moan in public?" Luna said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Actually, I stole that from Ginny. She was threatening to make Harry moan in front of all six of her brothers if he didn't apologize to me," Hermione said while James busted out in laughter followed by the group.

"Hmm, okay so then why aren't you innocent?" Luna asked. Hermione grinned.

"Oh I am but you are younger so it goes on to you!" Hermione said.

"Hey! I detest that!" Luna said. Sirius stared at her.

"Yes, I am sure you do," Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. Remus blinked.

"Did you know that Padfoot and Moony say that all the time?" James asked curiously.

"Oh that's strange," Luna mumbled. Hermione giggled but hummed in agreement.

"So can you show us?" Lily asked as they all found a spot in the sun and sat down. Sirius almost groaned out loud when Luna sat beside him. Remus felt exasperated when Hermione sat beside him so he huffed and lay down, spread out like an eagle. Hermione giggled and turned to look at him.

"Looks pretty comfortable down there," Hermione said. Remus just hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes to soak up the sun and not look at Hermione's face.

"Looks lonely too," Hermione murmured. Remus snapped open his eyes and bolted straight up in a sitting position much to the amusement of the group. He cleared his throat and stared at Lily as she repeated her earlier question.

"Show you what?" Luna said while shifting a little. Sirius watched her every move like a hawk and prepared to run if he needed to.

"Your patronus'?" Lily said. Hermione and Luna shared a look. Luna shrugged. Together the whipped their wands out of what seemed like nowhere. The group blinked but watched with curiosity. Hermione and Luna took a deep breath and said the incantation.

A black shaggy dog bursted from Luna's wand with a yelp and ran out in obvious enthusiasm. A dark brown wolf slid smoothly out of Hermione's wand with a howl. The dog raced to the wolf and they greeted each other. The dog jumped back to Luna in obvious excitement. Luna giggled. The wolf slinked back to Hermione and whined. Hermione gave it a smile. Then suddenly the dog ran around the circle and greeted everyone and when he got to Sirius he stopped. The dog sat on air and tilted its head. He regarded Sirius in curiosity and then barked as his tongue lulled out of his mouth. Hermione's wolf slowly walked around and sniffed everyone. He whined in greeting. When he got to Remus he stopped and howled. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. Then suddenly the patronus' disappeared.

"Well that was fun," Luna said and Hermione giggled. Lily and James were watching in awe.

"Can you teach us that?" Lily demanded in excitement. James nodded in agreement. Luna and Hermione stared at each other and smiled.

"Sure but not now and not here," Hermione said. Lily agreed. The group spent the next half hour talking and laughing. Slowly but surely Remus and Sirius relaxed around Hermione and Luna. They were all joking around and laughing when suddenly a _pop_ sounded and Gillie appeared. Everyone save for Luna and Hermione jumped.

"Gillie! How are you today?" Hermione asked in delight.

"I is fine Misses Hermione. I stop by to see Misses Hermione and Luna and their friends," Gillie said while she pulled out two chocolate bars. Hermione grinned.

"Well that is good Gillie. What do you have there?" Hermione asked. Remus felt his nose twitch as his mouth watered at the scent of chocolate. Luna giggled as she had the same reaction.

"I bring chocolate for the Misses," Gillie said as she held out the chocolate bars wrapped in purple paper. Hermione reached out and grabbed them. They were small and could be eaten in one bite.

"Thank you Gillie. How are the kitchens?" Hermione replied.

"They are great Misses Hermione. I is very happy there," Gillie replied cheerfully.

"That is good Gillie. I am glad you are happy," Hermione said with a smile. Gillie bowed and _popped _away. Hermione smiled fondly at the spot before handing Luna a piece of chocolate. Luna quickly unwrapped it and ate it while moaning in pleasure. Sirius choked as she did and shifted uncomfortably as he tried his hardest to ignore her. Hermione studied the chocolate before wrinkling her nose and sighing. She turned to Remus.

"You wouldn't happen to like chocolate would you?" Hermione asked. Remus blinked.

"Actually yes I do. I love it," Remus said while glancing at the chocolate.

"Okay I will make you a deal. My house-elf loves giving me things and normally I take it so she doesn't feel bad. Now that she gave this to me she will be bringing it every month and I don't have the heart to tell her I don't want it… so if you don't mention it to her then you can eat it. Deal?" Hermione asked. Remus didn't think about it twice. He nodded. Hermione handed him the chocolate. He ate it readily and sighed in pleasure. Hermione bit her lip and looked away. The group laughed at Luna's and Remus' reactions.

They all made their way back to the castle and got to know each other more. Sirius and Remus relaxed and actually had fun. They met back up with a grinning Peter and picked on him before inquiring about his study session. They all laughed as he described how nervous his partner was and told them how they got comfortable together and got to know one another. The group talked about the patronus charm and he decided to learn it. They all laughed and talked and had a great day. They all went to bed feeling very happy.

The next three days were like the first except Hermione began participating in class more. Luna complained she was slipping back into her old self but Hermione just rolled her eyes. Luna got more and more edgy as the days grew closer to the full moon. She also got very snappy along with Remus. Her first bout of anger was towards Lily and she immediately apologized after. Lily accepted and that caused Luna to burst into tears. Hermione and Lily tried to comfort her but she said nothing would help, that she was just so emotional. Remus watched this quietly and Sirius watched in worry. James was amused along with Peter. They both got snapped at by Luna and they immediately shut up. On the third day was when she finally snapped on someone besides the group.

Luna was sitting at the table with the group and was staring at her mashed potatoes moodily. Everyone in the group was quiet and moved slowly. They learned the hard way not to do anything to upset Luna. Unfortunately a passing girl wasn't informed. This girl was a Slytherin and bumped into Luna causing her to turn over her pumpkin juice. The girl stopped and started to apologize until she saw Sirius. Luna slowly turned to the girl making herself be calm and allow the girl to apologize. The girl however was focused solely on Sirius. The girl smiled and winked at him. To his credit he didn't react. He watched Luna as she slowly stood up. The girl finally turned her attention to Luna and stepped back in obvious fear.

"Run," Luna snarled. The girl blinked but turned and did as she was ordered to do. Luna watched as the girl made it back to the Slytherin table. As the girl sat, the bench under her disappeared and the girl including four others fell to the floor in a heap. Luna slowly sat back down and worked on breathing slowly. The group watched her pull herself back together and clean up the spilt pumpkin juice. She went back to eating and the group did too.

The week went on like that until it was the day of the full moon. Luna and Remus looked wary and irate all at once. No one approached them outside of the group and those in the group did so warily. After dinner they all went up to their dorms. Luna and Hermione managed to sneak out to the shrieking shack fifteen minutes before the boys followed. Hermione went up to a higher level and picked a room. She set to work with all the charms necessary to make it seem like they were not there. Luna was pacing in fear and anger.

"Oh Hermione, this is going to hurt so badly!" Luna cried. Hermione just nodded and sighed.

"I'm glad you are an animagus," Luna whispered.

"Me too," Hermione murmured.

"I am so glad to have you here. I am so lucky to have you," Luna said, her voice thick with tears.

"I feel the same way Luna," Hermione replied as she conjured a bed up. Luna climbed on and prepared for what was to come…


	10. First transformation and Scolding

Luna groaned again for the fifth time as she shifted on the bed. As the sun set and the sky grew dark, Luna's discomfort grew. Hermione was pacing and explaining earth runes in an attempt to get Luna's mind off the pain but to no avail. Hermione stopped in horror when Luna suddenly let out a pain filled scream that cut through the air like a blunt knife. The scream kept stretching on and on until it suddenly cut off. Luna was drenched in sweat and panting as she lay sprawled out on her back. Tears were streaming down her face as another scream welled up in her throat. It ripped into the air as her joints were torn apart and her bones grew and shifted. A warm feeling spread all over her skin and it grew hotter and hotter until it was unbearable. She shouted out in relief when the heat disappeared as blond hair sprouted from her skin. Luna was panting in exhaustion only she sounded more animalistic. Her head began throbbing as it felt like her head was being split in two. Her blood curdling scream filled the air again as Hermione wiped angrily at the tears that were forming at her friends screams. Luna screamed out again as her teeth shifted and grew. Her scream soon became a howl that sent chills through Hermione.

Hermione realized she should turn into her animagus now and so she did. Warmth spread through Hermione and she felt a twinge of discomfort as she grew shorter and her body shrunk. Her arms became wings and feathers burst from her now smaller body. She was an elegant coal colored **harpy eagle.** She ruffled her wings and stretched her talons out. Her senses were heightened and she heard the slight whine from the creature lying in a heap on the bed in front of her. Hermione stretched out her wings and took flight and circled the room twice before settling across from Luna.

Luna looked up and focused on Hermione. Hermione saw the striking blue eyes becoming focused on her and watched the cloudiness of the eyes slowly fade. Luna looked into the birds warm brown eyes and felt herself get a better grip on her wolf's mind. The wolf itched to growl at the bird but she knew Hermione would fuss at her later for it. She slowly rose on the bed and slipped to the floor. Hermione let out a squawk that somehow managed to sound worried. She flew to the ground in front of the now panting Luna. A small rumble rippled from Luna's chest and Hermione knew that she was telling her she would be okay. Luna very slowly stood on aching limbs. She whined and that turned into a howl. Hermione flew up and circled the room again until the howl stopped. She flew to Luna's shoulder and carefully perched there. Luna gave a slight nod and Hermione rubbed her head against Luna's face and was rewarded with a rumble that resembled a purr from Luna.

Suddenly there was a howl down a few levels. Another howl that resembled canine more than wolf joined it. Luna and Hermione could hear hooves against the floor and a slight squeaking after the howls cut off. Luna turned and paced the room like a caged animal, which she was. She dug her claws into the wall and bit into the bedpost much Hermione's discomfort. Hermione was squawking indignantly about Luna tearing into the bed sheets when a snuffling sound reached outside their door. Hermione froze mid-squawk and waited. A howl sounded outside the door and before Luna or Hermione could prevent it Luna howled back. The howling ceased and growling came then.

Luna skidded to the door and leaned heavily against it just as a heavy figure jumped at the opposite of it. Hermione flew to the door and sunk her talons into the door and floor as some kind of door stopper. It worked because the figures moved on. Hermione let out a relieved squawk and ruffled her feathers in frustration. Luna managed to look sheepish while her wolf itched to leave the room and do something playful. As if suspecting the need to burn off energy, Hermione flew up and waved her wing in a 'come and get me' manner. Luna obliged and chased the flying bird around. The wolf accepted the bird then and welcomed it. As dawn approached Luna curled up on the bed while Hermione joined her and settled into her wing. When Luna changed back she was still awake. She was naked but she got a pair of robes Dumbledore had stocked for her. She went back to a sleeping Hermione and stroked her. Hermione stirred and fully woke up. She changed back then.

"Well… that bloody hurt," Luna stated.

"I know. I saw," Hermione whispered. Luna sighed.

"Come on. We have got to beat the boys to the infirmary," Luna said. Hermione nodded and snuck all the way back the hospital wing with her. Upon arriving Madame Pomfrey ushered them behind a curtain. Madame Pomfrey charmed the curtains so only her, Dumbledore, and Hermione could open them. Luna was settled on the bed and Madame Pomfrey was fawning over her and giving potions and ordering rest to both girls when the boys walked in. Madame Pomfrey ushered the other tired boys out besides Remus. She told Hermione to skedaddle while she could. So she did. Luna and Remus both fell into a restless slumber and neither noticed the _pop _that came or hear when Gillie dropped off the chocolate on the stands next to their beds.

After classes Hermione snuck to the infirmary and joined Luna behind her curtain. Remus was still asleep but Luna was sitting up chewing on chocolate. Hermione grinned and put up a silencing charm.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked.

"Loads. I'm still tired but I have been worse," Luna replied cheekily. Hermione giggled.

"Well I am glad. I was worried," Hermione whispered.

"I won't lie. It hurt and I hated it but I am not going to complain. There are perks. The only thing I truly am disgusted by is the fact that I was bitten by Greyback," Luna said while wrinkling her nose. Hermione nodded but didn't reply as she heard three sets of footsteps entering the infirmary. Luna heard it too and tilted her head to listen. Hermione put a see through spell on the curtain and watched with a grinning Luna.

James, Peter, and Sirius all entered the infirmary in a rush. They ran over to Remus' bed. Remus was out cold. The three boys exchanged looks. They hated to wake him up before he was ready because it made him snappy. Sirius looked over and saw the chocolate. He grabbed it and unwrapped it. He waved it under Remus' nose and watched in satisfaction as Remus began to stir. He woke up fully and grabbed the chocolate with a growl. He bit into it and sighed as he watched the boys expectantly.

"Remus last night, you were so different. It was almost like you were in your right mind," James exclaimed. Remus blinked and then remembered. His jaws dropped.

"I was Prongs! I was. I remember everything," Remus said in astonishment.

"But- but… how?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I don't know Wormtail but I was in my own mind and I remember everything from chasing Padfoot to trying to burst into that room," Remus muttered.

"Wow! So it was almost like you were animagus. That is so cool," Sirius shouted in glee.

"Yea it was and I am not going to question it," Remus murmured. The other three boys agreed.

"What I will question is the other werewolf in attendance," Remus said.

"Yes me too," Peter agreed.

"And the bird," Sirius supplied. James nodded. They all seemed to think on it but to their frustration couldn't figure it out.

"The shrieking shack was only being used by us with Dumbledore's permission. So, that means another werewolf goes to this school," Remus said in frustration. All the boys sighed.

"Well I am dropping it. Maybe it isn't any of our business," Peter said.

"True Wormtail. So what are we telling Luna and Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I don't know but I hate lying to them," Sirius muttered.

"I feel you there Padfoot. Maybe they will figure it out like Lily did and… oh shit," Remus' eyes widened and he stared at the others in horror.

"Wait… WHAT!?" James screeched.

"Lily KNOWS?" Sirius yelped.

"You KNEW she KNOWS!" Wormtail yelled.

"Mates… I am sorry but she made me swear not to tell you guys and she swore not to tell. Come on give her some credit. She is extremely intelligent. How long did you really think she would believe our lies?" Remus pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James muttered in obvious hurt.

"I am sorry James but she made me swear on the Marauders not to tell," Remus said while looking pitiful. The three boys sighed but nodded.

"Okay fine but… let's just not tell her we know she knows. When she asks questions just answer truthfully," James said. The boys agreed.

"So Hermione and Luna?" Remus finally stated with a grimace.

"If they ask then… use the same excuse I guess. Why do I hate lying to them? I feel dirty," Sirius muttered in self-disgust.

"I feel the same. I have the urge just to tell them but… that wouldn't end well," Remus sighed.

"Well why not? Do you think they would turn us away? I don't and besides, Moony and Padfoot, it is pretty obvious you two have a thing for Hermione and Luna. Why not just tell them and give it a go with them?" James asked. Sirius and Remus paled and both answered at the same time.

"NO!" They shouted. James blinked in surprise.

"And why not?" James said through narrowed eyes.

"I am a werewolf Prongs. I am dangerous and weary. She is not very reserved and I am way to much to handle. Plus I don't like her like that," Remus said.

"Yea he is right. I would never date a werewolf. She is way to innocent and pure and I am not. I am to tainted. Plus, like Moony, I don't like her." Sirius said. Remus looked a little hurt about Sirius backing him up.

"Oh. I guess I misinterpreted then," James said looking thoroughly confused.

"Yea," Remus mumbled.

The girls behind the curtain both had shocked hurt expressions on their faces. They both felt a pang of sadness rip through them. No, Luna and Hermione were not going to pursue a relationship with them but what the boys said had hurt them. Both girls schooled their features and vowed silently to themselves that they would just ignore their growing emotions. They continued to watch the boys.

"Well, have you seen Hermione and Luna today?" Remus asked.

"Yes Hermione was in the common room earlier but left it and went somewhere," James answered.

"I haven't seen Luna all day," Sirius replied while biting his lip in worry.

"Hermione just left the common room alone?" Remus replied while wringing his hands together nervously.

"Relax Moony, she is a big girl. He can handle herself. As for you Padfoot, calm down. Luna will pop up eventually," James said in exasperation.

"Yes I know, it is just… Ugh!" Remus groaned in frustration as he sunk back into the covers.

"Sure Prongs but- but what if…" Sirius trailed off as he bit his lip harder.

"You two sure do worry a lot for two girls you don't even like," Peter quipped. James grinned.

"Shut it Wormtail," Remus and Sirius replied in unison.

The girls behind the curtain felt their faces soften into smiles. They looked at each other and both blushed. But then, together worry flashed across their faces. They knew that Sirius and Remus both reacted to them in an adorable manner and knew why. They had shamelessly flirted and considered it all fun, but now as they thought about it they both knew something had changed. For Hermione she was able to admit she liked Remus but didn't know on what level. She didn't plan to find out either. For Luna she didn't even want to admit she like Sirius in anyway besides a friend. Like Hermione she decided to just leave things where they lay. The boys were all laughing now and they all left save for Remus. Hermione disillusioned herself and followed them back to the common room.

Hermione entered in behind them and walked past them without saying anything until Peter called out to her. She frowned and pointed to the girls dorms and continued. The boys all exchanged glances filled with worry. They decided to let it go and hung out for a bit before dinner. When dinnertime rolled around Hermione rushed down and met up with the boys at the portrait.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Peter asked in concern. Hermione smiled.

"Yes I am. Thanks, I just was… well- I was reading," Hermione coughed on the lie and blushed. Sirius mock-shuddered but seemed to accept her story. Peter just nodded and James regarded her curiously.

"Where is Luna?" James finally asked. Sirius perked up at the question. Hermione frowned at him.

"She will be at dinner," Hermione replied with a sigh as they made it to the great hall. They all sat down and were about to bombard her with questions when Remus rushed in. He skidded to a stop and looked at Hermione with uncertainty. Hermione schooled her features and arched an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat and looked at the empty spot beside her, asking for permission. She was about to say no and tell him that she saved it for Luna but her throat got dry as he gave her a warm smile. She was sure her heart literally melted. She didn't even try to stop the nod she felt her head give him. His smile widened and he sat down. His warmth radiated and she had the urge to scoot closer. She squeezed her eyes shut at the desire to touch him. Great! Just great, now that I have decided I to leave him alone my want for him increases, Hermione thought to herself.

"Where is Luna?" He asked softly. Hermione cursed herself mentally as she felt her desire to lean into him increase at his voice.

"Oh there she is," Lily said from beside James. Hermione opened her eyes to see a panicking Luna. The only spot open was beside Sirius and Luna was freaking out. She stopped in her tracks and stared. In her mind she could see herself leaning into him and reaching out to touch him. He was smiling up at her and she couldn't stop her heart from speeding up if she wanted to. Hermione saw the girl get more and more overwhelmed and reached out and grabbed Remus' shoulder. She gave him a slight shove and slid away from him which effectively made room for Luna. Hermione patted the bench beside her and Luna sat down gratefully. Hermione felt more at ease with Luna in between her and Remus. Luna felt like she just avoided her death. She sighed in relief and avoided meeting Sirius' eyes. James cleared his throat awkwardly and Peter shifter nervously. Lily bit her lip and focused on her plate.

"Where have you two been all day?" Peter finally said. He hoped Luna was now in a better mood.

"Oh. We have been being lazy today. I think the hobble poppers made us seem unnoticeable. Don't worry, we have been fine," Luna said airily with a serene smile.

"Hobble Poppers?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes, hobble poppers. They stick on the outside of people's auras and make them cloudy which makes people seem invisible," Luna quipped cheerfully but she didn't look at Sirius. Sirius laughed.

"I see," He replied as he sipped him pumpkin juice. The tension in the group melted away and everyone talked and laughed. Nobody brought up the tension that had disappeared and nobody talked about Luna sitting where she was. After they finished they all decided to walk to the lake. They were all talking when suddenly Luna hissed and pulled Hermione to a stop.

"What is it?" Hermione said while searching Luna's face.

"Severus," Luna replied and pointed to a lone Slytherin slouched against a tree. Hermione turned to look at him. She sighed and looked at Luna.

"Snivillus?" Sirius asked in open disdain. Luna suddenly whirled around on Sirius so fast he would've missed it if he had blinked.

"Don't you dare! Do NOT call him that. How would you like it if I called you Siri? Ah yes, I see you hate that, huh? You listen to me Sirius Black and you listen good. You are disgusted by your family right? Well what you four do to him disgusts me! You are no better than the rest of your family when you tease and prank him relentlessly. I don't want to EVER hear you say that name again because his name is SEVERUS!" Luna shrieked in anger. When she finished she whirled around and stomped away towards Severus leaving a shell-shocked Sirius. Hermione shook her head as if she felt pity for the lot of them and then followed Luna.

"How could- how does… how does she know?" Sirius whispered. He started backing away slowly.

"I don't know but… she has a point," Lily said as she brushed past them and went back to the castle. James watched her go and Peter was shaking from Luna's outburst. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Siri is Bellatrix's nickname for me when she picked on me. How could she know all of that?" Sirius asked with wide eyes. James just shook his head.

"Maybe… maybe she is right about us being wrong for doing that to him," Remus whispered. Peter nodded.

"It kind of makes since about it being wrong," Peter agreed. James and Sirius looked at each other and felt shame rise in them. They both sighed and hung their heads simultaneously.

"She was right. Shit!" Sirius muttered. James hummed in agreement.

"We should apologize," Remus murmured. Sirius groaned.

"That will be so humiliating," Sirius whined.

"It has to be done Padfoot. We have done a lot to him. We should at least explain everything and apologize," James sighed.

"Fine," Sirius replied.

"Tomorrow?" James asked. The other boys nodded in agreement. They all turned and walked back to the castle. At that precise moment Luna and Hermione reached Severus. He glanced up when he heard them approach. They both looked at each other and sighed. They turned back to Severus with identical warm smiles and prepared themselves for this conversation…


	11. Unwilling slytherin and Rivalries

Severus sneered at Luna and Hermione as they turned to him with wide smiles. He could tell they were genuine but he also knew that these two girls were Gryffindor's. He sneered harder in attempt to make them go away. Luna laughed and the sneer slipped off his face. He quirked an eyebrow at Hermione as if to say 'is she sane' and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hello I am Hermione but of course you knew that. You are Severus, correct?" Hermione said. Severus' eyebrow rose further and she tilted her head at him. Luna copied her action. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Severus asked suspiciously. Hermione and Luna were taken aback at his soft voice.

"We heard about your skills," Luna replied with a smile. Severus looked at her in confusion.

"Skills?" Severus drew out the word in doubt. Luna laughed and Hermione shook her head in open disbelief.

"Yes! Are you or are you not the best potion maker at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked while she studied him further. Severus shifted under there intense scrutiny and cleared his throat.

"I am okay but I think you have the wrong guy," Severus mumbled.

"Oh?" Luna said while looking at him in extreme doubt.

"Yes. Now I don't know who you are looking for and I don't care. If you need help with potions then go to someone else," Severus sneered. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"We don't need help. We just wanted to have a decent conversation with someone with the slightest bit of intelligence," Hermione said.

"Oh? What, Black and Potter showed their idiocy already?" Severus asked curiously. Hermione chuckled while Luna hissed at Sirius' last name.

"They aren't idiots. Immature? Sure. But you have to admit they are smart," Hermione said while Luna was staring off into space with narrowed eyes as she got angrier and angrier. Severus glanced at Luna and blanched at her face.

"I take it you aren't fond of Black?" Severus mumbled and couldn't help but pity Black as she hissed in annoyance again.

"Oh she is. Very much in fact, but he did something rather rude and she put him in his place," Hermione said with a wicked grin. Severus chuckled.

"I would pay good money to have seen that," He murmured. Luna laughed and Hermione joined in. Severus watched in fascination at their care-free manner.

"You know, Evans is very intelligent. I am sure you three would get along fine," Severus said.

"Oh we do, but we want to talk to you," Luna said as she swayed on the spot.

"Why? I am a Slytherin," Severus mumbled.

"I am a Gryffindor," Luna quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, he means that because he is in Slytherin we shouldn't want to talk to him," Hermione said as if talking to a child. Luna looked shocked and turned to stare at Severus. Hermione joined her in staring. Thinking over Hermione's words, Severus blushed at how dumb they seemed. Luna giggled as he blushed and he glared but the blush ruined the effect.

"Well I know you are new but around here Slytherins and Gyryffindors don't talk. There are huge house rivalries here. I don't know if you can understand that from wherever you came from because nothing else is like it here," Severus explained.

"No of course we don't understand. It isn't like we came from a war where everyone was rivalries and instead of dealing with each other every day they tried to kill each other," Luna replied sarcastically. Severus blinked. He found it hard to treat them like they were in a war when they seemed so… normal.

"I am sorry. I didn't meant to-" He started but was cut off by Hermione reaching out and touching his shoulder. He stared at her hand like it might bite him. She didn't move it.

"Relax Severus, it was a joke. I am glad you treat us just like everyone else," Hermione whispered.

"Oh okay. Can I ask you something?" Severus asked while still staring at her hand. Luna stepped forward and placed a hand on his fore arm. He stared at it and looked between the girls' faces.

"Why are you two being nice to me and when did I give you permission to touch me?" Severus asked cautiously. The girls broke out in laughter and shifted closer. Still, he didn't move away or flinch.

"We are being nice because we can do whatever we want and don't give a damn what others think. We are touching you because it's a friendly gesture and we don't need permission to touch you. We just need permission to keep on touching you. All you have to do is move away or tell us to step away," Hermione said cheerfully.

"I see. Well, please step away then," Severus replied.

"No," Luna replied with a grin. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"And, why not?" He asked.

"Because sometimes you have to force yourselves on someone for their own good," Hermione quipped. Luna hummed in agreement.

"I don't even know you," Severus said in exasperation.

"Well get to know us," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Yea, because we aren't going anywhere," Luna said with a mischievous grin. Severus groaned.

"Why!?" Severus asked.

"We like you Severus. You are a good person so we are going to be your friend," Hermione said.

"But- but… you don't even know ME! And I can assure you that I am NOT a good person," Severus said with a glare.

"We know a lot actually and we ARE sticking beside you so just GET over it," Luna snapped. Severus let out a long sigh. He glanced up and thought about making a run for it. The girls wrapped one arm through both of his and held tightly as if sensing his idea.

"This is against my will!" Severus shrieked.

"For your own good, Sev." Hermione quipped with a smile.

They started walking towards the castle and dragged him along. He dug his feet into the ground and snatched them to a stop. He glared at both girls.

"You can't seriously expect me to accompany you to the castle," He snarled in disgust.

"No, of course not. We expect you to accompany us, walk with us to classes, sit with us in classes, sit with us in the great hall, and let us drop you off and pick you up at your common room," Luna said airily. Severus' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You're joking! You have gone bonkers, the both of you," Severus said incredulously.

"Nope," Hermione said.

"I won't do it," Severus said with a desperate shake of his head. Luna sighed as if disappointed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Hermione grumbled. Then she took out her wand put a feather light charm on him. He drifted off the ground and floated in between Luna and Hermione. They were the only thing keeping him from floating off.

"What about now?" Luna said cheerfully. Severus growled but nodded his consent.

"Good! Now, tell me what are the ingredients that mix together to harden dragon water?" Hermione asked. Severus' eyebrow furrowed as he worked to remember.

"Hippogriff hair, a goat's eye, snake venom, and a dragon scale," He replied as they reached the steps. They passed a group of Ravenclaws who stopped talking and gaped as they passed.

"What do you think of the uses on blasted skrewts' liquid eggs?" Luna asked.

"Well they are rare but can be used to speed up the process on Liquid Luck and they also can make a snakes eye melt when joined under water," Severus answered while getting increasingly more interested. He was enjoying putting in his opinion so much he didn't see two Hufflepuffs run into each other because they were to busy paying attention to the trio walking and floating down the hall.

"What happens when you mix silver and werewolf venom?" Hermione asked in genuine curiosity.

"The silver burns the werewolf venom and it boils up until it turns to a flame that will increase the heating time for polyjuice potion and get it done quicker. The flame can also increase the vapors you smell on an Amortentia potion," Severus said as the headed down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"Really? Wow… that can be dangerous," Luna said in awe. Severus nodded in agreement.

"So, what happens when the…" And so Luna and Hermione kept up the conversation and Severus participated. He talked and floated and tried to ignore the shocked people he passed. Hermione and Luna asked him so many questions and were awed by his knowledge. When they reached the dungeons Hermione and Luna reluctantly let him go and took the charm off. He scoffed when they said they would be there in the morning.

Severus didn't really believe that they wanted his company and he doubted they would return. A small part of him felt regret at that because in all of his years at Hogwarts nobody had ever really wanted to be around him. When he got offered to become a death eater he wasn't cautious and decided that he would. He wanted to be accepted and they would accept him. He still had to notify Lucius Malfoy though and for some reason he was holding off. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help but feel a small amount of power by keeping them waiting. He had basically been a death eater since fifth year and associated with the lot of them but still held off for the pleasure of the power he felt as made them wait. He also acknowledged that he was scared. He had every right to be seeing as pledging allegiance to a very powerful dark lord wasn't some game and only insane people would go into it without fear. Severus sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning came about and Hermione and Luna slid through the corridors towards the dungeons fifteen minutes earlier than breakfast. They reached the portrait entrance and pressed against the stone wall, waiting. Five minutes passed and Slytherin students poured out of the portrait and didn't even glance at them. When Severus walked out the girls hit him with the feather light charm and grabbed onto him as he floated. Severus cursed and groaned.

"Well good morning to you too, sleepy Slytherin." Luna said with a smile. Severus closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Severus are you all right? You look… pained?" Hermione teased. Severus sighed and resigned himself to his fate. The girls seeing this grinned. Severus scowled.

"So Sev, are you a morning person?" Luna asked with a chuckled.

"No," Severus replied in annoyance. He glared at a first year Hufflepuff who scurried away in fear. Luna and Hermione lagged behind everyone so they could be last to enter.

"I see that. I agree with you personally, Sev but Luna here is very cheerful in the morning," Hermione said with a sigh. Severus scowled.

"Why are you two hanging off of me… AGAIN?" Severus said between gritted teeth. Hermione looked affronted.

"We said we were coming back and we have to hang on to you so you don't float away," Luna said indignantly.

"Yes well I am seriously considering that option," Severus snarled. Luna chuckled.

"My, my Sev, you really aren't a morning person," Luna quipped. Severus didn't reply.

"Hey Sev?" Hermione said as the neared the great hall. Severus sighed but nodded to let go ahead and ask.

"Are you a Pureblood?" Hermione asked curiously. She watched the emotions flit across his face before settling into his cold indifferent mask.

"No. Half-Blood," He said. Hermione hummed in approval while Luna nodded. Severus took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. These girls obviously didn't care either way so he didn't have to tense up. He forced himself to relax.

"What was your mom's name?" Luna asked suddenly. Severus gaped at her. That was… personal. She just stared at him expectantly.

"Eileen Prince," Severus finally mumbled.

"I am very sorry she died," Luna replied with a sad smile. Hermione gave him a comforting smile. Severus swallowed and then blinked.

"How did- how… how could you know that she- that she is dead?" Severus asked.

"Don't mind Luna. She just knows things. It takes forever to get used to but it is true," Hermione said with a grin.

"Are you a seer?" He asked. Luna blinked owlishly up at him.

"In a sense," She replied with a smile. Their conversation turned to subjects and teacher. To Hermione's immense amusement, Severus thought Dumbledore was crazy but respected him none the less. Luna thought it highly funny when Severus could outsmart the Potions professor already. Severus was laughing along with them as they entered the great hall a few minutes late. All talking ceased as everyone took in Hermione on Severus' left said with her arm laced through his and Luna on his right with her arm laced in with his. To everyone they could see he was floating and that they were his anchor.

When looking at Dumbledore you would see him peering at the trio with a bright twinkle in his eyes as he beamed. When looking at the other professors you would see shock and delight coming from them. From most Slytherin girls they watched the girls in jealousy and envy because apparently Severus had something special if these two girls were holding onto him. From Slytherin boys you saw the same as the girls. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had similar reactions. The Gryffindors were priceless. Half watched in shock and disgust and the other half watched in shock and envy. Everyone was silent as the trio stopped under everyone's stares. Hermione and Luna glanced to the group and saw their reactions. Lily looked shocked but pleased. Peter was beaming and looked like he tasted something sour all at the same time. James looked thoughtful and seemed to be looking… guilty. Remus and Sirius looked like kicked puppies. Hermione and Luna exchanged glances while Severus looked pained. Hermione and Luna shrugged. Luna turned back to the shocked crowd.

"Take a picture and it will last longer, I promise." Luna said with an easy smiled. Severus' eyes snapped open and he glared at her. Hermione giggled but hummed in agreement.

"Are you crazy? This is already the most horrifying experience I have ever had to endure!" Severus hissed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and shot him a look that said 'keep talking and I will embarrass you worse'. Severus snapped his mouth closed but glared. Luna and Hermione started walking towards the Gryffindor table and whispers broke out. Severus' eyes widened and he tried to pull back. The girls looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you mad? I can't sit there," He shouted. Everyone watched and quit talking.

"Why not?" Hermione said with obvious amusement.

"It is the Gryffindor table," Severus hissed.

"Is it against the rules?" Luna asked.

"No but-" Severus replied only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Is it against the law?" Hermione asked.

"No but-" Severus answered only to be cut off again by Luna.

"Will you be in physical pain?" Luna asked.

"NO but-" Severus was cut off once again by Hermione.

"Will you die?" Hermione asked.

"NO BUT-" Severus was off by them both this time.

"Then you WILL be sitting here and no buts," They said together. He sputtered incoherently in disbelief.

"Would you prefer us to LET you GO away?" Luna quipped while her eyes shined in mirth. Severus sighed but shook his head.

"Good then! Let's go," Hermione said with a chuckle. Hermione and Luna dragged him towards the group and when Severus saw their destination he began squirming again.

"NO! I will not sit with them," He growled while narrowing his eyes. Luna let him go and stepped away. His eyes widened as his right side began floating up.

"Well we are. So, where will you be going?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh you have got to be KIDDING me?" Severus shrieked. Luna stepped back and pulled him back down to his earlier position.

"Nope. Why don't you want to sit with them?" Luna asked as she tilted her head and studied him. He groaned at the silence that awaited his answer.

"One because they are lions and I am a snake. Two because Evans and I have said a few hateful things to each other. Three because the other four idiots have spent their existence after eleven pranking me. Now tell me why I would want to sit with them?" Severus said dryly. Immediately whispers rang out and the group at the table all looked embarrassed.

"Well one, because snakes and lions actually have a lot in common," Luna said.

"Two, because maybe you two could apologize and get on even ground," Hermione said.

"Three, because if those four boys even put a step in the wrong direction I will make sure they pay dearly," Luna hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Sirius. He blushed which caused Severus to snicker.

"See? You are already having fun. Now come along and if you even grumble about this we will let you go float away to the ceiling," Hermione said. Severus scowled but nodded. They carried him over to the group and sat him down between them and sat their hands on his legs to hold him down but let his arms go free. Severus stiffened and glared down moodily at his empty goblet.

"Pumpkin juice?" Luna asked and nearly everyone in the room jumped as her voice echoed in the silence. Hermione giggled and nodded. Luna poured it in her goblet and turned to Severus.

"What about you, Sev?" Luna asked.

"No thanks," Severus gritted out. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh don't be so sore about all of this Severus. Peter was in your position just last week. Ask him, we will not stop until we reach our goal," Hermione said cheekily.

"My, my, Hermione you and Luna sure do switch guys around fast. What get bored to easily?" Severus said with a glare.

"Oh no. We didn't get bored with Peter. He just went along with us and didn't fight us every step of the way. It ends a lot quicker if you just comply with our wishes," Luna said with a wink.

"Oh yes I am sure you just expect every guy to bow at your feet and bend at your will," Severus muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"No, of course not. We pick our subjects carefully! Now you are treading on thin ice Severus. You keep this up and I will find a spot to sneak in a make-over," Hermione replied with a grin. Severus paled and Peter snickered. James turned his face into Lily's shoulder to muffle his laughter. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Does he need it ladies? I can help?" Lily said with a wicked grin.

"You wouldn't," Severus gritted out. Lily narrowed her eyes on him.

"Pay back Sev. It sucks," Lily hissed. Severus stared at her for a second then began rubbing his temples. Hermione leaned over to Severus.

"This is where you apologize for calling her that horrid name and where you beg for forgiveness shamelessly," Hermione dead-panned. Severus snapped open his eyes and warily leaned away from Hermione.

"Haven't you ever heard of someone's personal space or personal business or hell… personal anything?" Severus asked.

"We don't give a damn," Hermione replied. Severus sighed and turned to Lily. Lily had her head tilted and was studying him in curiosity.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Oh just trying to imagine you with short hair," Lily replied with a small frown.

"Look I am sorry okay. I won't beg for your forgiveness. Can we just forget about it?" Severus said with a sigh. Lily stared at him then blinked.

"That is about the best anyone is going to ever get out of you. Fine I will bite but if there is a make-over I am joining in," Lily said with a glare. James was watching her silently. Peter was smiling softly down at his toast. Remus was pensive and Sirius was chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought. Luna was watching the action when Hermione cleared her throat and arched her eyebrow. Luna blushed and turned back to the conversation.

"No Lily, Sev won't be needing a make-over. He is already handsome. He would have girls all over him if he was nicer. Luckily for us, our goal isn't making him nice or get him a girl," Luna said airily. Severus gaped at Luna like she had grown a second head. Hermione hummed in agreement and she eyed Severus appreciatively.

"I agree with Luna, Lily. He won't need a make-over," Hermione said. Lily tilted her head and stared at Severus.

"Maybe less black clothing but otherwise I agree," Lily said. James coughed and stared at Lily.

"Calm down James. He just isn't as much as a fixer upper as Peter. No offence Peter," Lily said while patting James' cheek. Peter shrugged.

"Why are you three treating me like some doll you can force to whatever you want it to?" Severus asked in annoyance.

"Aww, Sev can't take compliments," Hermione teased. Severus huffed and glared back down at his juice.

"We only want to help, Sev. We will do what we want so you might as well enjoy the ride," Luna said as she chuckled.

"It isn't as bad as your thinking," Peter told Severus.

"Right, because I am going to just _love_ being stuck to them for… wait! How long will you be stuck to me?" Severus asked.

"For the foreseeable future," Hermione said with a triumphant grin. Severus groaned.

"Hey Sev?" Luna asked.

"What?" Severus sighed.

"Is there a potion that can change someone's vocal cords?" Luna asked.

"Yes actually. It can make your voice deeper, higher, or make you break out in song depending on the amount of midnight roots you put in it," Severus replied.

"Wait… a potion can do that?" Peter asked. Severus nodded then sneered.

"There isn't much a potion can't do with the right ingredients," He said.

"Can a potion shrink someone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Can a potion make someone laugh until they almost die?" Lily asked. Severus pressed his lips together but couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Ah yes, I heard what happened at the beginning of the year. As for your question, yes a potion can and depending on how long the potion sat depends on if they die or not," Severus said when he calmed down. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Severus but didn't comment.

"You mean… they- they could've died?" Lily whispered as all the color drained from her face.

"Yes, but as you can see, they clearly didn't so whoever gave them the potion if that is what caused it obviously didn't want them dead," Severus said while looking pensive.

"Severus Snape! This isn't funny," Lily snapped. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Actually at the time, it was," James said. Lily smacked him upside the head. Remus snorted.

"What's funny Remus? That you and all your friends almost died or that James and Severus both agreed on something?" Hermione said with an overly sweet smile. Sirius spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over Luna.

Luna gasped in shock. Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Luna waved her free hand and the mess disappeared. Very slowly she met Sirius' eyes. Sirius blanched at the glower he received.

"Sirius… give me one reason not to hex you into oblivion," Luna whispered and her voice shook in anger.

"You would- you… you would miss me?" Sirius said shakily. Luna squeezed her eyes closed in a pained expression. She very slowly reached across the table and smacked him upside his head. Sirius blinked and then blushed. Luna sat back with a self-satisfied smile.

"I have wanted to do that for a little while," Luna said with a smile. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Why'd you do that anyway Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's just Prongs and Sniv- um I mean Severus here agreeing made me spit out my drink," Sirius replied as he quickly changed names at Luna's glare. Severus arched an eyebrow at the slip and Sirius blushed. Severus smirked.

"Someone has finally got you on a leash, huh?" Severus asked. Sirius narrowed his eyes but didn't reply as Luna arched an eyebrow at him. Sirius ducked his head as his cheeks colored darker. Remus snickered and Hermione reached out and smacked him upside his head. Remus dropped his jaw and blinked in shock. Hermione grinned and sent him a look that clearly said 'better stop before I embarrass you' and Remus blushed but snapped his mouth shut.

"What is so shocking about them agreeing?" Luna asked with a mock-sigh. James blinked but thought about it.

"We don't- I mean we aren't… well we… I don't…" James trailed off in confusion as he tried to think about a reason Severus and him couldn't agree on each other.

"See? You guys hate each other for no reason. The house rivalries here are just pathetic here compared to rivalries in the war. It really is pathetic how you all act towards each other," Hermione murmured and the five boys shifted uncomfortably.

"You guys don't know how much you all are alike," Luna said with a giggle. The five boys all looked horrified at what she said. The girls all burst out laughing.

The day carried on like this. The boys slowly became more and more comfortable as the day passed and the girls continued to stick by Severus' side. The day came to an end and everyone went to their beds. They all thought about the day and felt confused but satisfied.


	12. Pranking anniverseries and Realizing

The next morning Remus woke up to Sirius', James', and Peter's faces grinning down at him. Remus yelped in shock and he scooted backwards and up into a sitting position.

"Are you guys bonkers? Merlin's beard, you almost gave me a heart attack," Remus shrieked.

"Well good morning to you too, Moony," Sirius quipped cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Eh, yes." Remus replied as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched while sliding of the bed into a standing position. He shuffled around the room and got ready. Suddenly he shifted as he felt three pairs of eyes on him. Remus looked up to see Peter, Sirius and James all grinning at him.

"What?" Remus asked through narrowed eyes. Peter coughed to cover up his laughter.

"Oh, nothing!" James said dismissively. Remus shrugged and finished getting ready. Before they left Remus suddenly froze and whipped around to the other boys.

"We never apologized to Snape," Remus murmured and the other boys looked relieved. Their relief quickly turned to nerves.

"Yea Moony… but it is going to suck. Plus with the girls," Sirius trailed off with a grimace. James nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

"So, what? We just go on acting like we haven't spent the most of our miserable lives being a prat to him?" Peter said with sudden passion. The other three boys looked at him, startled.

"No Wormtail, we don't. We suck it up and try to hold onto our dignity while we apologize," James finally said.

"Today Prongs? Why? What with the…" Sirius trailed off in a whine as he gave a pointed look in Remus' direction.

"Yes today, Padfoot. We can't put it off again and why not? We can just join in his humiliation," James said in a sigh. Remus was confused but he didn't comment as they all walked out of their dorms. They were all late for breakfast and the common room was empty. They all walked out of the portrait only to come to an abrupt halt at what they saw.

Severus was pressed against the ceiling of the corridor and was glaring down at three figures below him. Luna, Lily, and Hermione all had their arms crossed and were regarding Severus in amusement and were looking at him expectantly.

"Get me down! Come on," Severus snarled. Luna chuckled and Lily sighed in exasperation.

"No. Not until you agree," Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh come on Hermione! You can't actually expect me to-" Severus was cut off.

"Yes she does. We all do. Besides what could it hurt?" Luna said with a sigh.

"My pride," Severus mumbled but everyone heard him.

"Actually I think it would affect you the least. So just get over it and agree with it, Sev!" Lily said in annoyance. Severus scoffed.

"What is going on here?" Sirius asked while glancing up at Severus in pity. He couldn't help but feel bad as it was obvious the girls were forcing him into something.

"Great! Just FANTASTIC! What is worse than being stuck up here? Being stuck up here above a pack of Gyriffindors," Severus shrieked.

"What are you all doing to the poor bloke?" James asked in open sympathy. Severus heaved a deep sigh.

"Well we were just showing him the practical meaning of his 'higher than thou' attitude." Lily said as she kissed James on the cheek.

"Um, Snape?" Sirius mumbled.

"Yes Black?" Severus replied.

"Are you or are you not a wizard? Lower yourself or something," Sirius said.

"Aww, Black. Didn't know you cared! By the way I am not an idiot. The girls… they took my wand." Severus muttered dryly.

"Oh. Well… damn," Sirius said.

"Very eloquently put Black but I have got a question for you." Severus said.

"Oh?" Sirius asked. Everyone was watching their exchange in awe and interest.

"You are pointing out that I am a wizard and giving me ideas to get down but last time I checked… so are you. I know you hate me and everything but now would be a great time to show off or make yourself useful. In another words, instead of telling a wandless wizard to fix his current situation, why don't you just HELP ME YOURSELF?" Severus yelled.

"Oh! Well I would but… if I ruined whatever the girls are doing I might just end up where you are," Sirius said while glancing nervously at the girls who were sending him warning glances.

"Damn right!" Luna said while nodding in approval. Severus sighed.

"Fine… FINE! You win. Get me down," Severus said irritated. The girls all grinned in triumph. Hermione took out her wand and slowly brought down Severus between Lily and Luna.

"Lily, can you hold onto him for a little bit? I need to talk to Remus," Hermione asked and Remus froze where he stood. James was watching Lily intently.

"Yes sure! You… talk all you want. Luna and I have him. Take your time," Lily replied while placing a hand on Severus' shoulder and wrapping her other arm around James and pulling him closer. James let out a relieved sigh but didn't comment. Hermione turned to Remus only to stop and stare. Her mouth dropped open. Severus looked at Remus then, and he burst out laughing.

"Lupin, what… what di- did you do!?" Severus asked between laughter. By now the whole group was focused on Remus. Lily was hiding a smile. James was grinning broadly. Luna was shaking and wiping away tears. Sirius was chuckling along with Peter and Severus was working to calm down.

"Remus, your… hair-" Hermione was cut off by a banner popping above Remus' head and tiny fireworks going off beside the banner. The banner said, **Happy Prank Moony Anniversary**! Remus was scowling now and he whipped around to the three boys responsible. Everything that happened in the dorm suddenly made sense and Remus was seething.

"What did YOU DO?" Remus yelled but this caused the boys to spur into another round of laughter. Remus growled and looked up at the banner. He sighed.

"Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are the best guys in the whole world," Remus muttered and the banner disappeared. Severus snorted but didn't say anything.

"Sorry… actually I am not. This is hilarious!" James said while Peter and Sirius nodded with him. Remus reached up to feel his hair and noticed it had grown some. He turned to Lily with a questioning look.

"Remus your hair has grown and now it is… pink," Lily said with a grimace. Severus started laughing again and Remus groaned. Hermione walked right up to Remus and stood in front of him. They were only a few steps apart and Remus took a step back only to have Hermione step with him. The laughter died down and now the group was watching in interest.

Hermione reached her hand up towards Remus' hair but Remus leaned away from her hand warily. He was trying to stay calm and not act rashly but it was so hard with her so close. He was working hard not to just take a step forward and close the small space between him but his efforts were futile when she just kept leaning out to touch his hair. Hurt flashed across her face when he leaned away but she quickly schooled her features before he could examine it.

"Do you want me to fix this or not?" Hermione snapped and leaned even closer to him. There were mere inches apart now. His heart sped up and all thoughts in his head became muffled. His throat became dry so he nodded. She still scowled but continued reaching for his hair. She hesitated right before she touched his hair. She was affected by him too. His warmth was beckoning her to him and her heart felt like it would rip out of her chest. Hermione tried to focus past her cloudy mind to reach her magic and remember the spell. Then, she plunged her hand into his hair and she ran her hand through it. She could've just wrapped her hand into his hair but why pass up a chance to succumb to the urge to run her hand through his hair.

Remus had to literally swallow the moan that threatened to break free as she ran her hand through his hair. Her fingers ran through his hair delicately and she lightly brushed his scalp. He could feel warmth spread across his whole scalp. He felt the magic working out of her fingers and was sure she had fixed his hair. Judging by Peter's, James', and Sirius' shocked faces he was right. Hermione reached the nape of his neck and he expected her to let go and step back. He was wrong as she tightened her old on him. His eyes widened as he glanced down at her face. She was looking at him mischievously and he realized just how close they were. One yank and they would be kissing. Seeing that he acknowledged their position, Hermione grinned at him and tightened her hold him as if she was preparing to yank him forward.

Remus was frozen. His mind was wiped clean of anything and the world around him melted away until it was just her smiling up at him. He couldn't think at all and couldn't get his body to react. He should've been blushing. He should've been stepping back and fending her off. He should've been clearing his throat and making his escape before he acted on his impulses. He should've been berating himself mentally and reminding himself that he didn't and couldn't want her. Instead he stood there frozen and stared down at her.

Hermione grinned even bigger as she saw him failing to move away. She could see that if she wanted to she could kiss him and he would kiss her back. Knowing this made her almost go against her better judgment and give into her urges but she knew she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She let him go and stepped back. She swallowed the disappointment she felt at being farther away from him and turned back to the group. If they noticed Hermione's or Remus' reactions they weren't focused on it. Sirius was gaping at Hermione.

"How did you do that? It has a timer on it. It shouldn't have been able to be removed until this afternoon at dinner!" Sirius said.

"Well it was," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Yes we see that but how?" James said in curiosity.

"Yea I want to know that to and why?" Severus asked with a smirk. Remus glared.

"Magic and because pink just isn't his color and there was no way I would be able to talk to him privately like that," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you going to talk to him privately?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Sirius! That is why it's private," Hermione said while shaking her head.

"Oh! Right… so you want us to leave?" Sirius asked.

"No we are going to the library," Hermione replied.

"THE LIBRARY?" Sirius, James, Peter and Severus shrieked. The boys all looked at each other warily but turned back to Hermione. Remus was blushing and Hermione looked confused. Luna giggled and leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. Hermione gasped in shock and her eyes widened comically. Lily chuckled and nodded in confirmation. Hermione turned back to the boys as she blushed.

"Yes the library! To TALK!" Hermione emphasized.

"Talk?" James asked with a grinned. Lily cuffed him over the head.

"What!? She could mean anything. When we go to the library we say we are going to talk but we…" James started only to be stopped by Lily as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Okay! Well this has been fun. You two get going and we will see you soon," Lily said as she blushed and began pulling Severus and James. Severus pulled Luna and she grabbed onto Peter. He almost tripped but righted himself just in time. He grumbled but began walking. Sirius stayed rooted to his spot grinning at Hermione until James grabbed onto him as he passed. Sirius stumbled but followed as he sent grins at Remus and Hermione over his shoulder. They watched the group disappear and then turned to each other. Remus was blushing and he coughed awkwardly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and began walking.

"Hey, wait up! What did Luna tell you?" Remus asked as he ran to catch up to her. Hermione blushed but looked over at him.

"She said that when a boy and a girl go into the library most of the time it isn't to study," Hermione replied.

"Oh, well she is right but I knew you weren't suggesting that. Those guys are just… idiots." Remus said with a shrug.

"Actually no. I was just naive. I didn't think that the library would ever be used for anything else." Hermione said as they turned to the right and headed to the library. People all around were watching the couple with interest and were whispering. The new girls were still hot gossip and they didn't help by interacting with Peter and Severus. Everyone was waiting with a baited breath to see what drama would happen next.

"It shouldn't be," Remus said. Hermione hummed in agreement. They fell into companionable silence. They basked in the silence since it wasn't awkward and it felt comfortable. Hermione looked at Remus and when he looked back she smiled. He smiled back and they entered the library. They went past everyone and found a spot nobody could hear them.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Remus asked as he bit his lip in a nervous action and leaned up against the bookshelf. Hermione was taken aback as she looked at him. He was contradicting himself by simply standing there. He was leaning against the bookshelf in a stance that screamed power and nonchalance. He looked confident in a quiet way. He didn't have an air of arrogance and wasn't overly sure of himself but he was obviously comfortable in his skin.

Then you look at his face and see nervousness etched there. His eyebrows were burrowed in worry and confusion. He was chewing on his lip in nervousness and worry. Hermione would've laughed if she didn't know better. She knew he would clam up if she laughed and ruin this view of him. She snapped herself out of her thoughts as he bit his lip harder as his worry increased.

"Severus," Hermione said.

"Severus?" Remus asked in confusion. Hermione sighed but nodded.

"What about him?" Remus asked and then wished he hadn't. Hermione fixed onto him with a glare. She narrowed her eyes at him anger and Remus gulped.

"What about him? Oh let's see! Let us look and see that he will be staying around us for a while and by us I mean you boys too. That is unless you decide to leave but Lily, Luna, and I will be around him. James will stay with Lily and Peter will stay with us. It is you and Sirius we don't know about but we guess you will stick around. Therefore if you are going to be around the boy you all have tortured over the years then there are some things you all should do! You WILL refrain from torturing him further and you should apologize. We can't make you but that is why I am talking to you. If someone can convince the boys that they should apologize it will be you." Hermione said in open anger. Remus blinked.

"Oh! We already decided we were going to. We know it will be a dent in our pride but we all agreed to do it today," Remus said sheepishly. Hermione blinked in astonishment.

"You did?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes and we were going today it in front of you girls too," Remus said.

"Hmm. Would it be more sincere and easier if we weren't there when you did?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head and studied him. Remus looked thoughtful as he considered it.

"Yes probably. That would definitely help," Remus said with a nod. Hermione hummed in approval.

"Now all I've got to do is make sure Sirius doesn't go all out and embarrass us all," Remus sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh don't worry about that. Luna has it covered," Hermione said with a grin. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I see," He replied and cocked his head. "Why are you doing this for him? You don't even know him that much and he is being awful about it."

"You wouldn't understand. Luna and I know things and we know if anyone deserves what we are doing for him then it is him," Hermione murmured.

"What exactly are you doing for him?" Remus asked. Hermione smiled a fond smile.

"Saving him," Hermione said. She turned away and began walking back to breakfast with a shocked Remus following her. They didn't speak as they entered the great hall. They made their way over to their group and Luna and Hermione switched out on their hold on Severus. Lily didn't comment but the rest of the group watched in confusion as to why Hermione didn't take over for Lily. Remus sunk down in his seat but didn't say a word.

"So… how did the talking go?" Sirius quipped after chewing his toast.

"Brilliant!" Hermione said as she turned to Sirius with a knowing smile. Severus was glaring at Hermione but she didn't even notice. Remus was studying Severus in new found curiosity. Severus felt his eyes and looked over at him.

"What are you looking at Lupin?" Severus sneered. Remus didn't back down but searched further. He was confused as to what Hermione meant and he hated being confused. Severus shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny.

"Nothing," Remus muttered but stared down at his dish in confusion. James and Sirius exchanged looks and turned to stare at Severus. Peter was looking at him already.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Severus asked warily. He didn't like the way they were all studying him as if they might find a freckle they never noticed before on him.

"I don't know," Sirius mumbled and turned away. James and Peter copied the action. Luna, Lily and Hermione exchanged smug looks. The Marauders were now looking at Severus in a new light and were being civil. Hermione gave a pointed look at Luna and nodded in Sirius' direction. Luna grinned and turned to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius?" Luna asked. Sirius was still confused about why Remus was confused about something to do with Severus.

"Hmm?" Sirius replied while staring off in space.

"I left a book in the common room. Will you come with me to get it?" Luna lied smoothly. Remus' head snapped up and he sent a warning glance to Sirius. He knew this was a trap and naturally wanted to help his friend but Sirius was still contemplating the Severus situation and didn't notice.

"Yea sure," Sirius said idly as he stood. He didn't even realize who asked and didn't even realize he was standing. He didn't realize when he began walking out of the great hall beside someone. He didn't realize they weren't going towards the common room. He didn't realize what room he walked into or who he walked into it with. He didn't realize anything until the door snapped shut and locked. He whirled around and saw Luna leaning against the door smugly.

Luna was ecstatic because whatever Hermione said to Remus really made him confused which caused a chain reaction in the group, save for Luna, Hermione, and Lily. Sirius was so confused about why Remus was confused that he willingly and mindlessly walked into Luna's trap. Her trap was an empty classroom and a locked door.

Sirius eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He glanced at Luna and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt really stupid for just walking into this room with her. He would have never willingly walk into a locked enclosed place with Luna if he wasn't so worked up over Remus' confusion. He felt like banging his head against the wall when he recalled Luna asking him to go with her to the common room.

"This isn't the common room," Sirius blurted out. Luna snorted.

"No it isn't." Luna said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sirius asked while trying to stay calm and not acknowledge that he was alone in a locked room with Luna Lovegood.

"To talk is all," Luna said cheekily. Sirius regarded her warily.

"About?" Sirius replied.

"Severus." Luna said with a smile. Sirius frowned.

"Okay," Sirius said because he knew better than to anger Luna.

"You, James, Peter and Remus are going to apologize to him," Luna stated and to her surprise Sirius nodded.

"Yes we decided to do it today." Sirius said with a small frown. He was frowning because he didn't understand how Luna could've known.

"How exactly do you plan to apologize?" Luna said with a raised eyebrow and she put emphasis on the word you.

"I was going to shoot off fireworks and shout it to the great hall," Sirius quipped with a grin. He had decided he if he was going to be embarrassed then so would Snape.

"No. You are going to be sensible and do it in private. I know it will hurt your pride more if he is smug about it and doesn't get embarrassed too but to bad." Luna said sternly. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh I am, am I? I don't recall you planning out my apology for me." Sirius said.

"I didn't but I am telling you under which circumstances you will do it," Luna replied.

"You aren't my mother, you know." Sirius said with a glare. Luna snorted.

"You wouldn't listen to your mother either but you WILL listen to me." Luna replied with a chuckle.

"And why would I?" Sirius huffed. Luna grinned and started towards him. His eyes widened and he watched her every move as he prepared to bolt. Luna stopped a few feet away. She grinned at him.

"Where would you run to? The door is locked," Luna said. Sirius blushed as he realized she knew he wanted to run.

"You will listen to me because you know I am right. You are a good bloke Sirius. You will listen to me because you will want out of this room way before I do. Plus I can be very persuasive," Luna continued. Sirius knew that Luna wasn't flirting or teasing on the last sentence. Sirius could see that she really meant that she would persuade him but not in the way every guys mind would've jumped to. He almost groaned out loud at her innocence. She had no idea what power she held over the single men with eyes that walked the earth who weren't into someone else, including him. Especially him. Sirius shook himself out of his thoughts and took a minute to berate himself for those thoughts. He knew he didn't and couldn't want her.

"Okay," He sighed.

"I am glad you changed your mind," Luna said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes and if it would've been anyone else, I wouldn't have." Sirius muttered in self-disgust. He was supposed to have control over women. He was a known ladies man and had excellent control over himself. Yet, put him in a room with Luna and let her come close and say a sentence that someone might consider suggestive or flirting and he was putty in her hands. He scowled at that.

Luna was grinning at what he said. She felt like squealing and doing a victory dance but held it in as she watched him scowl. She stepped closer and he didn't notice as he tilted his head back and glared at the ceiling. Luna took that opportunity to advance on him. She stopped a few steps in front of him and watched him in amusement. The amusement evaporated when he glanced back down and met her eyes. His eyes widened as they met hers and he realized their positions. Luna's mouth went dry when he swayed towards her in an involuntary action. She cursed herself mentally for playing with fire. Most of the time it was funny the way he reacted to her and she could normally push down her rising reactions to him but this wasn't one of those times. Her mind went blank and her body took over as she took two more steps towards him.

One step and the space between Luna and Sirius would be gone. Sirius was staring into Luna's ominous blue eyes and he couldn't stop his gaze from flicking to her lips and back to her eyes. Luna felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth as she stared into his eyes again from where he had dropped his gaze to her lips before his midnight blue with steely silver eyes met hers again. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She also knew that she wanted it just as badly. She tore her eyes from his only to drop them to his lips. Luna watched in fascination as he licked his lips. She knew it was an unconscious reaction to her gaze but she couldn't help but curse him up the wall for it. The action looked like an invitation to Luna and it beckoned her to him. She took a shaky deep breath to try to make her mind start up only to catch his smell. He smelled like expensive cologne mixed with a woodsy smell that had a faint smell of dog that was oddly comforting. He smelled so good to Luna and she leaned into it.

Sirius' breath hitched in his throat at Luna leaned into him slightly while still gazing at his lips. His heart raced and he tried to clear the cloud that formed into his brain but to no avail. He stared down at Luna and knew that if he took a step forward and leaned down then they would be kissing. At this knowledge his urge to kiss her only increased and he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when Luna suddenly wrenched herself back and stumbled backwards. Luna righted herself before Sirius could reach out and help her.

"Well I am glad it was me who decided to tell you this," She said breathlessly as she picked up the conversation where it was abandoned.

"I guess. So can we get out of here now?" Sirius said with a grin as he followed her lead.

"Yes of course," Luna replied with a smile. She whipped around and walked to the door. She touched the door knob and a distinct click could be heard as the door unlocked. She wrenched it open and walked out. Sirius followed her and they headed towards their first class since it was almost time for it to start.

"Would you have skipped classes to get me to agree with you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Luna replied simply.

"You wouldn't have been freaking out for missing class?" Sirius asked warily.

"No of course not," Luna replied with a snort.

"What would your excuse to the Professors have been?" Sirius wondered.

"I would have said that the turried druthers had gotten ahold of me. I don't mind using them in lies because to be honest they are really ruthless," Luna said with a small frown.

"Turried druthers?" Sirius asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes. They are tiny creatures that can move through the skin on the stomach and they cause nausea and often make people sick as they pollution their victims digestive acid." Luna explained.

"Sounds painful," Sirius said with a frown.

"Yes. Most people just say it is a stomachache but I know better." Luna said with an official nod.

"I'll keep it in mind," Sirius replied as he thought of what Luna was talking about in curiosity. In all honesty he didn't doubt the creatures she talked about were real. If she said she saw them then he believed her. He knew she was strange and couldn't say what she saw so he didn't question her. His respect for the girl increased at the determination she had in believing that these creatures existed and how she wasn't swayed in her belief. She hummed in approval and smiled at him widely. He couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face if he wanted to.

They made it to class just in time. Luna gave Hermione a reassuring smile while sitting down. The day droned on and on while they all went from class to class. The Marauders pranked two teachers and one Slytherin. The Slytherin had been hitting on Lily when James whipped out his wand and slowed down the boys speech so he was talking in slow motion. Even Severus had snickered when Lily had asked him to leave since he couldn't talk correctly. Classes ended and the group met up in a corridor as they headed to the great hall. Hermione was talking about what type of people the Slytherins were while the others in the group were talking about the lesson they had just come from.

"Severus, do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly and the whole group stopped talking and turned to see his reply.

"Unfortunately." Severus said dryly.

"Why is it unfortunate?" Luna said with a small smile. The smile dropped at his next words.

"He has been giving me… a rough time due to the new people I have as company." Severus sneered with hatred in his eyes. Everyone knew that the underlying message was that Malfoy had been giving him hell for even being associated with Gryffindors even if it was Luna and Hermione. The other for boys narrowed their eyes at Severus. They couldn't understand the stroke of protectiveness that coursed through the four of them but they didn't stop to examine it.

"A rough time? How rough exactly?" Sirius gritted out. The girls exchanged worried glances at the fury on the four boys faces.

"It doesn't matter," Severus muttered.

"Just answer the question, Snape!" James shouted.

"It really isn't any of your business Potter," Severus sneered.

"Yes it IS! Answer the damn QUESTION!" Peter hissed in anger. The whole group stared at him in shock but he kept his gaze fixed solely on Severus. The other three boys recovered and turned back to Severus. Just as Severus recovered and was going to answer, Remus cut him off.

"Don't lie either," Remus said in a warning tone. Severus glowered at him.

"He is forcefully reminding me what house I am in." Severus said with a blank cold mask set firmly in place. Lily gasped and Luna hissed in anger. Hermione pulled everyone to a halt.

"That is not right." Sirius mumbled. Severus laughed scornfully and without humor.

"Really Black? Like your pranks aren't as forceful." Severus spat. Sirius blinked and then stared at Severus coldly.

"We didn't prank you for having friends," Sirius said in a steely voice.

"No, you pranked me for not having friends. And, what friends? You think these girls are my friends? No. They are just trying to fix me as some sort of project. Sadly for them it won't work and they will be stuck with me until they give up." Severus said bitterly. Lily, Luna and Hermione exchanged annoyed looks but didn't comment.

"We didn't beat you up in private for anything though!" James yelled.

"What Malfoy is doing is just wrong." Remus said while shaking his head.

"Better beating me up in private rather than publicly humiliating me every day of my stay at Hogwarts." Severus laughed. His laugh was hollow.

"It was called a joke." Sirius murmured.

"Yes, a joke that had a ripple effect. You are looking at me. What do you see? Am I having trouble floating here? Am I having trouble breathing? Do you see any bruises? No. That is because I have become an amazing healer. Where did I learn these skills you ask? I learned them after I would get pounded on by a group of kids in the bathrooms every week. I learned them when people tripped me and caused me to fall down a flight of stairs. I learned them after I was shoved repeatedly against the concrete corridor walls. Why did all of these things happen to me you ask? It happened because the amazing pranksters declared there hate for me from day one. Don't believe me? Ask Lily how many times she had to heal my broken nose or had to shoo away people who decided I would be their verbal punching bag. Why do you think Lily hated you all so much in the beginning Potter? People would do all these things and boast about the pranksters liking them and becoming popular for what they did to me. A good joke it was." Severus spat out the sentences like they were venom.

"He is right." Lily mumbled while she tried to blink away tears.

Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James all looked like they were going to be sick. They exchanged glances and saw the disgust and horror reflected on the others faces. Suddenly Lily and Luna switched places. Hermione and Luna walked right up to James and Sirius and let Severus go. James and Sirius both reacted as they reached out and grabbed Severus by his arms. Luna and Hermione stepped back to Lily. The three girls as one turned and walked away leaving the five shocked boys behind. The Marauders all exchanged looks and they decided as one that now was the time to apologize. The four boys all turned their attention to Severus who was regarding them warily. The silence rained in the corridor until it was cut through by a voice…


	13. Meaningful apologies and Planning

"I am sorry." Peter said. His voice was thick but determined as it cut through the tense corridor. Severus stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I am so sorry, Snape. I never stopped to think about what my actions could do. I never really gave the pranks but I did laugh along with the others. It was all in good fun and I didn't care. I don't have an excuse but I regret everything I did now. I know that it doesn't matter or change much but I am sorry." Peter said while looking Severus straight in the eye. Severus just stared back until he turned his gaze to the new speaker.

"Peter is right. I didn't stop to think about the repercussions of our actions. I did have a lot to do with the pranks because I gave approval. At one time I did feel uneasy about the pranks but I pushed it away and carried on with my life. I never questioned my actions or even looked to see what was right in front of me. I should've seen the truth but I was blinded. I went along with them for so long until they almost got you killed by Moony. I never apologized for that either. I've done you many wrongs and I am sorry." Remus said with his focus on Severus. Remus looked so guilty and Severus just blinked. The next speaker was hesitant.

"I never thought twice about anything. I didn't see any of the abuse you received. All I saw was the pranks that worked correctly and that I won a victory over you. I didn't know what I caused you and I didn't think to look. I just carried on in my dislike for you. My irrational dislike for you. Everyone thinks I just follow James blindly but it isn't true, especially here. I disliked you the moment I saw my little brother choose you over me. The third day in my second year, Regulus and me got into an argument. He was disgusted with me because I was a Gryffindor. He ran away from me and went over to you. You didn't even glance at him but that didn't matter. You had just taken my brother away from me by simply being a Slytherin. My dislike grew more and more over the years and I felt a little better about the whole scenario as each prank struck a victory. When I tricked you and almost sent you to Moony I didn't even think it was possible for you to get hurt. I was childish and I simply didn't think about anything. I just acted on my dislike. I was acting like a Black for sure and you will never understand how much that hurts to admit. I hate my family with a passion and the fact that I was like them… it kills me. I am truly sorry," Sirius said everything slowly as if calculating every word before he said it. The boys, apart from Severus, stared at him in surprise. Sirius never talked about his family or his little brother much and if he did it wasn't to admit to being like them. Severus stared at Sirius for a long while. Sirius met his gaze on fully. James cleared his throat.

"I am different from them all. I did the most. I was the first in line to prank you and I came up with most of our pranks for just you. I did it for different reasons than them though. Like them I never saw what we caused you. I don't know how we turned a blind eye but I can assure you we did. If we would've known we would've stopped. I'm not saying we would've been nice but we would've stopped the pranks and told everyone to lay off. I wasn't aware the power we had. We were just kids and the Professors hated us. We got points docked and Lily… she hated me with a passion. I never noticed and I will never forgive myself for it. I was blinded by… jealousy. I never told anyone that, not even the others. I just… I was so jealous of you Snape. I hated that Lily picked you over me. I hated that our pranks never seemed to faze you. I was so damn jealous it was pathetic. When you made Lily mad I thought she would like me but she never swayed in berating me for torturing you. I didn't see it as torturing though. Just pranking and joking. That was until Sirius did what he did and I freaked out. I didn't think about you getting hurt. I thought about Remus going to Azkaban. I didn't think about you getting attacked. I thought about Lily's hatred for me growing further. I never once stopped and thought about you as a person. I saw you as a slimy Slytherin. I saw you as competition. I mean we are supposed to hate each other, what with the house rivalries. My mind was set before I even came to the decision to think of you. You didn't stand a chance and neither did I. I should've slowed down and thought. I should've matured and fixed the problem before it started. I should've opened my eyes and saw what was staring in our face. I should've done a lot but I didn't and I am sorry." James said. His eyes were lit up with self-disgust. He was squeezing Severus' arm tightly. The other boys were transfixed on him with looks of shock. Severus was staring at them when he suddenly closed his eyes.

"I am a half-blood. Did you know? I was already shunned in my own house for it. I had hoped for Ravenclaw but the damn sorting hat told me I was to cunning for it. The hat said Slytherin was where I was destined to be and he could only hope that others accepted me. I never understood what he meant. If I did I might have lied and said I was a pureblood. It got worse once you all started in on me and Lily was my only friend. Just a friend if you're wondering Potter. I never liked her like that and she never liked me like that either. We were like brother and sister. I had gotten used to your pranks and learned to fix myself up. It wasn't so bad until suddenly a few kids in my house got to me. They told me I should hate Gryffindors. Believe me or not, I actually defended you four there for a few minutes. I said that you all didn't mean to much harm and that it was just the house rivalries. They hit me with everything they could and when they finished it was just logical that you guys actually did hate me and enjoyed making me suffer. Then when they had me convinced about Gryffindors they moved in on Lily. I wasn't swayed. I stuck firm on our friendship until they told me how Gryffindors were meant to be with there on and Slytherins were meant to be with Slytherins. They never believed me when I said I only wanted her as a friend. The next few weeks they sweetened me up. They treated me so good and had me believing everything they said. Lily didn't like it. She said that they were just using me and that they were a bad crowd. I couldn't understand her point because they were in my house and technically they were my friends. It took them a while but finally they had me fully turned. I called Lily a mudblood and that was it. Finally when I hated everyone and had nobody the guys… they just dropped me. I accepted it easily enough and just wanted to be left alone. I wanted no one to bother me and let me do my own thing but you four… imbeciles wouldn't. I hated you so much by then it was pitiful. Why couldn't you just leave me the hell alone? Then these two girls come out of nowhere and take over in that role in my life. Now they won't leave me alone and they have turned my world upside down but I can't bring myself to hate them for it. They haven't done anything wrong unlike you four and Lily, yet. I am waiting though but I don't know if I consider them leaving me here with you idiots wrong yet. I don't want your pity. HOWEVER, I accept your apology. All I want is for you to just leave me alone now. Can you just do that!?" Severus was regarding them all tiredly. He was just so tired of everything.

"Yea I think we can manage that." Remus murmured.

"However…" Sirius trailed off.

"What Bla-" Severus started only to be cut off.

"Don't call me that. I hate that. It is just Sirius. If that is a problem then don't address me." Sirius said with a glare. Severus sighed.

"Fine then. What Sirius?" Severus said while looking like he wanted to go to sleep. Surprise flashed across Sirius' face before he smiled a wicked grin.

"However. We will need your help with something." Sirius said.

"We will?" James, Peter, and Remus all said.

"Yes, we will." Sirius replied.

"You want ME to help you?" Severus asked incredulously. Sirius nodded.

"With what?" Severus groaned.

"A prank." Sirius said with a grin.

"Why would I do that? We have just established I don't like you all and I hate your idiotic pranks. We have also established that your pranks can cause issues for some people." Severus said.

"Did our pranks ever hurt anyone else?" Remus said in worry.

"No. you mainly pranked Slytherins and they all stuck together and if you weren't pranking them or me then you were pranking unsuspecting first years who took it all in good fun. I was your main target." Severus said.

"Exactly. You are no longer a target. You will want to help us with this prank," Sirius said in confidence.

"I will?" Severus asked curiously.

"Oh yes. You will," Sirius said with a wicked grin. He pulled the boys to an empty classroom and began to explain. They planned right through dinner much to the girls' worry. They didn't come out until close to curfew and they walked Severus back to his common room and dropped him off. They promised to try and catch the girls before they could come and charm Severus. Severus had explained no matter how many spells he used they still managed to charm him and he couldn't get the charm off. They had pitied him and decided to try to help. He had thanked them. When they dropped him off they were confused as to how to get the charm off when it had suddenly fell off which caused Severus to drop to his feet gracefully. James and Sirius stumbled at the sudden movement but let him go as they asked how he managed not to stumble. Severus had merely shrugged and said he was used to it. Peter had understood. Severus slipped into his dorm and went to bed awaiting the next day anxiously and excited. The four boys slipped into the common room and escaped past the girls without them even knowing it. The four boys all fell asleep feeling excited and considerably lighter.

A/N: I know this was shorter but I just had to have the four boys apologize to Severus. I couldn't stand it and I felt like it deserved a lot of attention. Severus managed to forgive them simply because it would take to much energy to hold the grudge and at this point it isn't worth it. He is a simple guy. They apologized so he is moving on. He still doesn't like them… yet and the only reason they are coming together is for this 'prank'. Severus still dislikes them and blames them for a lot. The friendship might blossom later on. Anyways! That's why its so short and while I am here I want to thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Next chapter coming soon!


	14. Pranks at their best and Discoveries

The next morning Hermione, Luna, and Lily were up in the common room before the sun had even risen. They were all unable to relax and fully sleep as worried thoughts tumbled around in their heads. They all sat in a table in the corner and were all lost in thought. Luna sighed and Lily bit her lip and Hermione wrung her hands together. Yes, they were worried because none of the girls had seen or heard from Severus, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or James since they had abandoned them in the corridor the day before.

"They are okay for sure. I am positive of it…" Lily trailed off. She didn't sound very convinced.

"The guys were going to apologize and we convinced Severus to actually consider forgiving them." Hermione said and snorted at the memory of him plastered against the ceiling the morning before.

"Yes, we convinced him… but that doesn't mean he will actually do it." Luna said with a sigh.

"They wouldn't kill each other… right?" Lily asked while furrowing her eyebrow in worry.

"No! No. Of course they wouldn't. I mean I really doubt it. I… I mean I don't think that they would." Hermione said while gripping her hands tighter.

The girls sat in silent worry as an hour passed. They all exchanged glances as the birds began chirping and sunlight peeked through the windows and bathed them in light. Lily sighed and stood. Luna and Hermione did too.

"I guess I will go get ready and wait here for the boys. You two go get Sev." Lily said. Luna nodded while Hermione hummed in agreement. The girls split up and went to their respective duties that came along with the five boys in their lives. The two girls walking to the Slytherin dungeons were quiet as they imagined Severus never coming out, once their spell that held him there until they arrived, fell away. They reached the dungeons and had just leaned against the wall to wait when footfalls echoed around the corridor. The girls waited and saw James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all running down the corridor towards them

"Damn! We were too late." James shrieked in annoyance as he tried to catch his breath.

"Great. Just lovely!" Peter snapped while holding his knees and trying to recuperate from the obvious work out he just received.

"I told you!" Lily said while out of breath.

"She did Prongs, she told us." Remus said while leaning heavily on the wall.

"I hate it when she is right!" Sirius grumbled while he slid against the wall and sat on the floor trying to relax.

"What did you tell them Lily?" Hermione asked while feeling a sense of relief and anxiety. She was relieved to see that the Marauders were alright but she was anxious to know why they had sprinted down to the dungeons only to be too late for something. What that something was, is what scared her.

"They were trying to catch you two and stop you from coming down here." Lily said while she managed to compose herself with a deep breath.

"Why!?" Luna asked sharply.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Lily said with a shrug. Simultaneously, all three girls turned to the boys with their hands on their hips and an eyebrow arched.

"Well?" Hermione asked when the boys didn't explain. James opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"I see you couldn't get them before they got here." Severus said with a lazy drawl from behind the girls. Luna and Hermione whirled around so fast that if the others would've blinked they would've missed it. They had their wands pointed directly at his throat. Severus widened his eyes and raised his hand in surrender.

"Damn it!" Hermione shrieked as she turned her back on the group. She was shaking and trying to relax but she couldn't catch her breath. Her hand flew up to cover her chest where her racing heart lay beneath. Hermione tried to breathe as her world sunk away from her and she was yanked into a memory.

_Hermione was fighting her heart out and she was flinging curses first and thinking second. Death Eaters stomped closer and closer to the castle as they advanced across the courtyard and Hermione had to fight the urge to tuck tail and turn and run from her post. She was on the first lines trying to help hold off the death eaters and not let any slip through the cracks and onto the second line. They knew it was inevitable but it did well for defense and she was powerful enough to put a major dent in the opposing army. Lights and shouts flung across the courtyard with speed that Hermione didn't know was possible. Hermione gasped as one of the death eaters suddenly blasted his partner to his death. Hermione watched the death eater remove his mask and reveal Severus Snape underneath. He gave her a brief nod before going to stand beside Remus Lupin and help him. _

_Hermione focused back on her post and projected a shield around Ginny as a cutting hex came her way. Ginny threw a quick thanks over to Hermione but kept sending reductos at large groups of death eaters. Hermione narrowly avoided the crucio that flashed close to her and dissolved a killing curse that followed closely after that. Suddenly two death eaters slipped past her and she retreated to try and drive them back. Snape and Lupin joined her._

"_I see you couldn't get them before they got here." Snape drawled lazily as he sent a stunning curse at one and knocking him out. _

_Hermione could see he was mocking her and scolding her all at one time. She didn't even pause as she sent an expelliarmus at the remaining death eater. Suddenly Lupin gave a shout and jumped in front of Hermione as a cutting curse flew towards her. Lupin took it in the throat and sank to the ground as his jugular vein poured blood and Hermione watched the life slip away from him. She froze as she watched this man die for her. He had saved her life and she couldn't even pause to thank him or try to save him as she went back to throwing curses as her eyes blurred with tears. Snape was frozen staring at Lupin in despair and dread. Snape turned to Hermione with a groan and began fighting beside her._

"_I hated him. I blamed him for almost killing me. I WAS SO HORRIBLE TO HIM. HE WAS GOOD!" Snape shouted in fury as he sent a strong cutting curse at the death eater that killed Lupin. Tears were pouring down Hermione's face as she listened to Snape curse and yell and let his rage loose at the opposing army. Suddenly a green light flashed and Snape fell to the ground with a thud. Hermione choked on a sob…_

"Hermione! Hey, HERMIONE!" Luna shouted as she stood in front of Hermione and shook her by her shoulders. Hermione was trying to breath past the lump that had formed in her throat. Hermione felt warm tears dripping down her face and tried to focus on the world around her. Slowly she caught her breath and focused on Luna who was peering at her in worry.

"I couldn't keep them back. Luna, they leaked through and they killed them! I tried to hold them back but… but I-I could… I couldn't and they- they died. He died for me and I couldn't- I should have saved- but I… I couldn't!" Hermione shrieked hysterically through her sobs as her body trembled.

"Hermione, shh. Hey, it will be okay. Look at me! Everything is okay. It is over…" Luna trailed off as she pulled Hermione into a hug and tried to calm the shaking girl.

"I was there and he scolded me and mocked me all at once for letting them slip through. He was right and they died. They both died and it is my fault." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione we can change it. Don't live in the past. Don't live there. It never happened and we won't let it." Luna whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione sniffled and pulled away.

"You are right. Okay. I am okay." Hermione mumbled as she pulled herself together. Hermione slowly turned and faced the group and Luna focused back on them. Severus felt something akin to sympathy well up in him but stomped it out very quickly. He settled for indifference and put on a mask as he tried to make his stomach settle from where it was churning at what he had just witnessed. Sirius, Lily, Peter, and James were all watching in a mixture of shock and sadness at what they had just seen. They felt horrible and just wanted to help her in any way they could. Remus was fighting the urge to walk up to Hermione and wrap her in his arms and shield her from whatever could possibly hurt her. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I am sorry everyone. I just- I just… I had a flashback of the war and I am sorry. It was bound to happen. I won't lie and I believe I can speak for Luna here and say that while we may seem normal we will always be paranoid and will have many triggers that will take us back to wherever we go. There really isn't anyway to fix it but we don't want you to worry and we don't want to be treated any differently." Hermione started off shaky but by the end she sounded firm. Luna smiled a sad smile and nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree. We will never be the same as before the war but we can try. First and foremost we are soldiers. We can kill you before you could even open your mouth to shout for us not to. We could really hurt you guys and it isn't a joke. It would help if you could refrain from sneaking up on us and letting us know of your presence when you walk up because to be completely honest… we are always on our guard. If you happen to catch us by surprise it might just be the last thing you do." Luna said and the group, save for Hermione, all stared at her with wide eyes. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Now, to brush this off… why were you boys trying to intercept us?" Hermione asked and turned to the four boys in question. Severus shifted nervously and Luna seemed to acknowledge him. She elbowed Hermione and gave her a pointed look at Severus. Hermione grinned and cast the feather light charm. Luna reached out and grabbed him before he could float away. Hermione did the same and Severus cursed.

"We tried to stop you from doing that. Give the poor bloke a break!" Sirius huffed with a scowl.

"I didn't know you cared so much Sirius. Since you seem to care so much about Severus why don't you keep him from floating away?" Luna asked as mirth danced in her eyes. Sirius paled.

"Oh! No that is okay. You got it all under control!" Sirius said warily as he backed away. Luna grinned.

"That is the spirit! Now, my lovely group of Gryffindors with a Slytherin plus one, lead onward!" Luna said with a dramatic sweep of her free hand. Lily giggled but grabbed onto James and started walking to the great hall for breakfast. Remus, Sirius, and Peter sent Severus apologetic looks and started walking to the great hall. Severus scowled as Hermione and Luna walked him to the great hall. They entered late and everyone paused to watch them come in.

Even though the whole student body and the staff had all seen this group around each other in the last two days every person in attendance still felt shock and awe at the odd pairings. Upon seeing Severus' scowling face you would think he didn't want to be around them but if inspected closely you could see a comfortable radiance around him that suggested it was mostly and act and he didn't mind as much as he acted like he did. Dumbledore saw this and couldn't dim the twinkle in his eyes if he tried. The Slytherin head of house and the Gryffindor head of house shared uncomfortable shocked looks but turned away from each other quickly. The group sat down without talking. Slowly people began to start their conversations back up. The group of eight began to eat in silence when the post arrived. The daily profit landed in front of Luna and she picked it up. She smiled and made a mental note to thank Gillie who had filled her request for the news and tried to remember to ask her where she got the owl.

Hermione was sitting beside Severus and on the other side of him was Luna. On the other side of Luna was Sirius. He had groaned mentally when he was forced to sit there. Across from Luna was Peter. Beside Peter was Lily who sat beside James. On the other side of James sat Remus who was mentally cursing himself for being wriggled into being across from Hermione. Everyone was eating silently and thinking their own thoughts when something caught Luna's eyes and she widened her eyes and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Luna screamed it so loud everyone in the great hall shut up and turned to stare at her including the staff. Hermione was staring at Luna in a mixture of amusement and worry.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Luna screamed. Then suddenly she slammed the paper down and squealed in obvious delight. Luna threw her hands up in the air and did a little happy dance in her spot. She squealed again and turned to Severus. She threw her arms around him and squealed again. Severus stiffened and stared down at her with wide eyes. Just as fast as she had hugged Severus, she let him go.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Luna screamed again with excitement. She was grinning and clenching and unclenching her hands over and over. Severus was still trying to recover when Luna suddenly whipped around to Sirius. Her hands darted out with amazing speed and grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek much to his astonishment. She let him go and stood abruptly and turned and skipped out the hall leaving Sirius to whip out and grab a wide eyed Severus who had started to rise in the air. It was a reflex because Sirius didn't even realize he did it as he dropped his jaw and stared after Luna as she disappeared.

Severus shook him out of his uncomfortable feeling in favor of watching Sirius in amusement. Sirius still had his mouth opened slightly in shock and was staring down at the table in shock. Sirius also had his hand touching his cheek that Luna had kissed. Sirius hated to admit it to himself but he couldn't deny the tingles that pulsed all over at him from the spot she had kissed. Everyone was staring at him and he abruptly dropped his hand and a deep blush overtook his face. He snapped his mouth closed and ducked his head.

"Well that was… entertaining." Hermione said with amusement laced in her voice.

"Is she like that a lot?" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"It depends on how happy she is. I wonder what got her so… riled up." Hermione pondered as she reached over Severus to reach the paper. Severus smacked her hand away.

"Don't reach over people. It is rude." Severus said pompously.

"Randomly hugging people after screaming to the top of your lungs is rude also but I didn't see you scolding Luna. What? Didn't mind her miss in manners but won't give me an exception?" Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You cannot be suggesting what I think you are. I simply wasn't prepared to tell her the error of her ways because she took me-" Severus was cut off.

"-by the shoulders in a hug." Hermione put in dryly.

"Well yes but I didn't have time to point out her mistake. She acted very rashly. So very Gryffindor." Severus sneered. Everyone in the room was still watching and listening and many Gryffindors glared at Severus at his words.

"And it is your job to keep us in line, huh?" Lily asked teasingly.

"If I should grace you with my presence, unwillingly of course, then I will not torture myself by simply letting your lack of tact slip by. I simply can't." Severus huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, it isn't in your nature." James said with an understanding nod.

"Exactly!" Severus said in approval.

"Well then, I am so glad I have you to criticize my ways and correct them. Now, let me go about this in a way that is more acceptable by the Slytherin Prince here. Sev, will you please hand me the paper so I could see why Luna gave you a hug that you didn't mind getting and why she gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek that will have him blushing for days?" Hermione asked in an overly sweet voice. Severus narrowed his eyes at her but handed her the paper. Hermione quickly located what caused Luna's outburst. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. Hermione gasped.

"No way! You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!?" Hermione shrieked. Everyone in the great hall stared at her in curiosity. Suddenly there was a big bang and Luna came running back in the room. She had a big grin on her face and had two small boxes in her hand. She was looking dead at Hermione.

"Come now Luna! Why don't we just negotiate this?" Hermione said as she shifted nervously in her seat. Luna laughed.

"Uht uh! A deal is a deal. A bet is a bet. Pay up!" Luna said with a wicked grin. Hermione whimpered and leaned into Severus who glanced warily at her.

"What is going on?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Crumpled Horn-Snacks have been identified and have been confirmed as a real creature! I was right and Hermione was wrong. We made a bet that if it was ever proven she would have to do something I asked of her and she agreed because she refused to believe they were real! They are so PAY UP!" Luna shouted while happiness danced in her eyes.

"That was YEARS ago Luna. Please don't make me!" Hermione begged.

"A bet is a bet. Do it." Luna said with a cheeky grin as she held out the boxes and waited for Hermione to stand up and com get them. Hermione sighed and conjured up a weight and sat it on Severus' leg to hold him in place and then she got up and moved towards Luna warily. She met Luna at the entrance doors and took the boxes with a whine. Hermione opened the first box and took out what appeared to be a cookie. Hermione bit into it and almost immediately her hair began to change as it turned into a lime green color with occasional pink streaks in it. Hermione blushed a deep red but opened the other box and took another bite from this cookie. Nothing happened.

"Say it." Luna said with a triumphant smile. Hermione nodded and mumbled something that no one could hear.

"Say it loud enough so everyone can hear." Luna said with a chuckle as mirth danced in her eyes. Everyone seemed to draw in a collective breath as Hermione scowled and turned to the whole great hall.

"Luna is the best and I will never doubt her again in her beliefs." Hermione said.

Everyone's jaw dropped, save for the staff and the headmaster whose mouth was twitching while he tried to restrain from smiling. Everyone was like this because Hermione's voice was different. It had raised a few octaves and was a very high pitched squeak. It sounded like she had just breathed in helium and everyone couldn't help but be shocked because this girl was one of the most powerful people in the room and she had green hair with pink streaks that looked absolutely looked hilarious on her and she squeaked when she talked. The irony of the situation reached everyone and people began to laugh. Everyone including the group.

Hermione scowled but couldn't help but grin too. She rolled her eyes and headed back down to the table. Luna trailed after her as she continued to laugh. Hermione took her spot beside Severus who was smirking at her. Luna didn't stop laughing even as she swatted Sirius' hand and took her spot back and wrapped her hand around Severus' arm and anchored into place. Peter was gaining control over himself and Lily had head bent to hide her face but her body shook with laughter. James wasn't even trying to calm down or hide his laughter as he had his head thrown back and was holding his ribcage. Remus had his face buried into his arms that were resting on the table so he could muffle his laughter. Eventually everyone calmed down and regarded Hermione expectantly. Hermione didn't talk.

"So why the cookies?" Peter asked Luna.

"It makes the spell irreversible by anything or anyone for a whole twenty four hours." Luna quipped cheerfully.

"I see." Severus said while he turned to inspect Hermione who didn't speak.

"Well I will never doubt you on anything and if I do I won't bet against you." Sirius mumbled. Luna looked up at him and grinned.

"Yes. That would be a bad idea. It is a good thing you can learn from others mistakes, Sirius." Luna said. Sirius chuckled but nodded.

"I think it suits you." Severus suddenly said to Hermione with a genuine grin. Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't speak.

"Yes I agree Sev." Lily said in mock-seriousness. James snorted.

"Yes I also agree with…" James trailed off and furrowed his brow in concentration. Everyone turned to stare at him in confusion.

"What were you going to say?" Peter asked.

"Nothing just forget it." James said grumpily and he turned back to his food moodily.

"Oh dear. Prongs has officially gotten frustrated. Be prepared for an insufferable day." Sirius muttered with an eye roll.

"It already was." Severus said with a chuckle.

Laughter rang out all except for Hermione and James. Remus was staring at Hermione intensely and she shifted uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He tilted his head and studied her further.

"Green suits you." Remus said with a wolfish grin. The group laughed except for James.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione squeaked while glaring at everyone. This only had a new round of laughter for everyone and even James couldn't hold in the laughter. Lily apologized profusely for laughing but swore she couldn't stop and Remus had his head buried in his arms again and was shaking with laughter.

The great hall gradually went back to normal with exceptions of a few people who wouldn't stop gawking at the group. For Hermione or Severus, no one knew, but the group ignored it purposefully. When breakfast ended they went to charms class and Professor Flitwick called on Hermione relentlessly despite her trying to sink away in her chair. Everyone knew he was having fun hearing someone with a higher pitched voice than even him. Transfiguration rolled around and Professor McGonagall cut Hermione a break and completely ignored her. They went to their next two classes save for Peter who had to split up with them but he didn't seem to mind because he sat with Sally in the class he had to separate from the group to go to.

When lunch finally came Peter practically ran back to the group and the guys all had excitement lined in their features even Severus. The girls were suspicious and it didn't help when Sirius and James insisted on giving Hermione and Luna a break on their anchoring job. The girls liked that they were all being more civil so despite their suspicions they allowed the two boys who normally hated Severus to actually carry Severus towards lunch. The three boys grinned along with Peter and Remus causing the three girls to exchange worried glances. People who saw the group on its way gawked and gasped in open disbelief at the sight that they were met with. The group reached the great hall and all talking ceased as it had that morning and everyone watched in uneasiness. It was hard to see the three boys who had hated each other the most walking together, even if James and Sirius only held him by the shoulders as they walked. It was even harder to accept that they were getting along and they were, smiling and whispering so low that even Remus and Luna couldn't hear.

"Hey Snape?" James whispered.

"Yes Potter?" Snape whispered back.

"Were we that bad?" James whispered while exchanging a look with Sirius.

"You mean, was our animosity towards each other that high that we have succeeded in shutting up and even shocked Dumbledore?" Severus murmured.

"Damn we did!" Sirius mumbled in awe. The three boys looked up at Dumbledore who was in obvious shock. Dumbledore blinked a few times and then the twinkle came back on full force. The three boys wore identical smirks.

"We beat the twinkle." They muttered in unison. They all looked at each other in shock but quickly replaced it with mischievous grins.

"We beat it if only for a moment. It almost makes all the hate worth it." Severus whispered. James and Sirius chuckled.

"I thought we were the only ones to notice that." James whispered.

"No Potter you weren't. You would have to be blind to miss it on that man especially when he knows something. It is rather annoying. He may be senile but he does know almost everything." Severus murmured.

"Almost." Sirius mumbled and Severus arched an eyebrow at him. Sirius looked uncomfortable as he shifted nervously at his mistake. James glared at Sirius but Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Relax Bl- Sirius. Everyone has their secrets and quite frankly I don't want to know." Severus muttered.

"It is very hard for you to talk to us like normal people, isn't it?" James asked with a small smile as they reached their table and sat down. Sirius and James their forearms on Severus' shoulders so he wouldn't float away. He didn't even flinch. Remus sat on the bench beside Sirius. Peter sat by the girls in hopes that when the time came he wouldn't have to look the girls in the face when he lied.

"Actually not really. I can be civil if I need to be but it has become a habit to hate you." Severus whispered with a shrug. James laughed.

"Not to be rude or anything Snape but for some reason, I can't picture you being civil to… well really to anyone." Sirius mumbled.

"Honesty is the best policy B- Sirius, so don't question to use it with me even if it might be… rude as you say. Which it wasn't by the way. I know I am not a nice person but if it will benefit me I can be civil and sometimes quite charming." Severus murmured with a small smile. James snickered and Sirius snorted.

"You say honesty is the best policy but we are about to lie…" Sirius trailed off.

"I meant honesty is the best policy if it has to do with your opinion for someone. Don't ever lie just to spare someone's feelings. That in itself is wrong." Severus whispered.

"Who knew Snape was deep?" James mumbled to Sirius with a grin. Severus huffed.

"I had no idea." Sirius whispered back.

"Oh my. I am surrounded by idiots." Severus mumbled with a groan. The people in the great hall were still staring and listening when he said that and many people glared at Severus then but stopped when James laughed.

"You will get used to it Snape." James said between laughter and everyone jumped because he went back to regular volumes and his voice rang out in the silence.

"I will?" Severus asked.

"Yes you will. You see, Snape we have decided that we think we know the girls plan." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Pray, do tell." Severus asked in open interest.

"Well you see we thought it over because we were curious and we figured maybe we could help you out some." Remus said as he butted into the conversation. Sirius, Peter, and James nodded in agreement as the whole great hall gaped at the boys in surprise, including Hermione, Lily, and Luna. It was just so… ludicrous that the Marauders would be doing anything for Severus besides pranking him, let alone helping him.

"Yea so we thought about for a while and we all came together and we think we have an idea." Peter put in. Severus nodded and waited for the explanation.

"We think that they are trying to get us all to like each other and eventually getting you to be our friend instead of an enemy." Sirius said with a smile.

"Yea and we think that they plan on having you around for the rest of the school year so you will get to know us and eventually like us and we will get to know you and will eventually like you. So that is what we mean by you getting used to it." James said. Severus groaned and threw his hands up in the air in frustration which effectively knocked off Sirius and James' arms. Severus began to rise but Sirius and James reached out and stopped him. James tutted in mock-annoyance and Sirius shook his head in mock-disapproval.

"Now, trying to get away won't help your case at all. What will help is if we actually seem to like each other. It's easy. I'll start. Okay, _Severus_, you should be more careful because you could've floated away." James said and put emphasis on Severus' name. Severus narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"I'll keep that in mind… _James_." Severus spat James' name in open annoyance but James just smiled.

"Brilliant! See you are getting it. You already call Sirius by his name even if it is reluctantly and you need to work on your tone with mine but you are getting there. Next is Remus and Peter." James said while clapping Severus on his shoulder. Sirius, Peter, and Remus all grinned and hummed in approval. Severus huffed but nodded his consent.

The whole great hall watched the exchange in disbelief and shock. No one could seem to accept the idea that these five guys could even share the same air let alone be openly civil with each other. The Slytherins were hissing and sneering in open disgust but the rest of the great hall was shocked into stunned silence, including the staff. Lily, Luna, and Hermione was watching the boys with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Never had they expected this especially between James and Severus. Hermione looked ridiculous with her shocked face and green hair. The five boys all looked at them and snickered.

"Careful, you will catch flies." Severus drawled. Hermione squeaked which set all five boys off into laughter. Hermione glared and Lily and Luna recovered. They stayed silent but the boys went back to eating again. The girls watched as the closer to the end of lunch came; the boys all equally grew more and more excited. Then the owls came with the post and the boys shifted anxiously. The great hall was still stunned and silent so that's why when a howler wailed at the Slytherin table it echoed across the great hall quite nicely. Everyone turned to watch to see who got the howler and what it would say. Everyone was shocked to see that the howler was to Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was equally shocked and he gulped as he opened the angry letter. As soon as it opened it lifted in the air and began its message.

"LUCIUS ARGON MALFOY YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE. YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED FOR THIS FAMILY AND I AM VERY ASHAMED OF YOU. I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU AND I KNOW I RAISED YOU BETTER. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WILL ACCEPT THIS? HOW DO YOU PLAN ON KEEPING THE MALFOY LINE GOING IF YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOME HUFFLEPUFF BOY!? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE ARRANGED MARRIAGE WITH NARCISSA BLACK IS NOW CANCELED DUE TO THIS STUNT YOU PULLED? I WILL HAVE TO PULL SOME SERIOUS STRINGS TO GET YOU A NEW WIFE WHO IS A PUREBLOOD AND WORTH OF A MALFOY! I EXPECT YOU TO CHANGE YOUR IDEALS VERY FAST OR I WILL DISOWN YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH!" The howler burst into angry flames and ashes drifted to the table as silence filled the air in the great hall.

Lucius was pale and staring horror at what was obviously his father's howler. Lucius slowly turned to Narcissa who looked relieved and was smiling. Lucius turned away quickly and stared at the ashes that were sat on the table. Slowly laughter filled the air and Lucius looked like he was going to be sick. He got up and bolted out of the great hall. Slytherins all looked shocked at the idea of a Malfoy being with a Hufflepuff let alone a boy. Gryffindors were cheering and laughing. Ravenclaws were laughing and trying to calm down. All the Hufflepuff boys were glancing at each other in uneasiness.

Severus was shaking with unrestrained laughter. Remus was leaning on Sirius in laughter while Sirius was wiping tears from his eyes. Peter was gripping his sides and trying to remain upright at the table. James had his head tilted back and was laughing in open joy. Hermione was trying to stop chuckling. Lily and Luna were leaning on each other and trying to calm down.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted from the head table. Everyone slowly relaxed and regarded the headmaster warily. Said headmaster looked completely calm but his eyes danced with mirth. The rest of the staff was staring at the hall in disapproval. "Resume your lunch and leave Mr. Malfoy alone."

Everyone went back to eating and was whispering to each other excitedly. The girls finally recovered and turned to see the boys looking at each other with satisfaction. The girls all narrowed their eyes simultaneously. The boys all looked at each other for a second before abruptly standing up and bolting before the girls could start in on them. The five boys scurried away so they could discuss their prank in private and no one noticed when a lone Slytherin slipped out to follow them…


	15. Family finds out the secret and Saves

Severus, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all burst into laughter, once the door on the abandoned classroom they had slipped into, shut. Severus was leaning on a desk and shaking while James and Sirius gripped his shoulders and laughed. Peter and Remus leaned against the wall beside the door and attempted to breath. It was a few minutes before everyone calmed down enough to talk. Remus and Peter made their way to the desk and sat down while breathing deeply. James, Sirius, and Severus all slowly relaxed and sat down.

"That was probably the best moment in our entire stay here." Peter quipped with a grin.

"I agree Wormtail. That was so… perfect." James said with a contented sigh.

"It was even better than when we spelled the books to snap at…" Sirius trailed off as he realized he was about to admit to a prank on Professor McGonagall in front of Severus. Said boy just rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell. I know when you are talking about and to be honest that was quite funny… BUT that doesn't mean I approve of your idiotic pranks." Severus said.

"You just helped us with one of them." Remus pointed out.

"That wasn't idiotic. That was very worth my time." Severus said with a grin.

"Hmm, you know, you are actually really good at that pranking stuff. How did you know his father would react that way?" James asked. Severus was taken aback by the compliment but shook it off with a shrug.

"It is a purebloods duty to have a heir and a pureblood spouse and Malfoys take serious pride in their duties. If Lucius had been with a Hufflepuff girl, his father might have not minded if she was a pureblood. However, since it was a boy it made matters worse because that meant he couldn't have a heir." Severus said.

"Won't he just tell his father it was a lie?" Peter asked.

"Yes but the damage is done. I sent the letter in the form of a gusher and sent it to Lucius' father while he was in a meeting with other purebloods in which contained Narcissa's father and if I know anything about Blacks, which I do, they won't stand for her to be married to someone like Malfoy. I mean she is my cousin and we used to like each other once so I figured I could save her." Sirius said with a grin.

"You are very cunning, did you know?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. I was a Black and I was raised in Slytherin traditions. While I am Gryffindor to my core, I also know the ways of the Slytherins." Sirius said with a grin.

"Hmm. I saw Narcissa smiling when it was announced she wouldn't get married to Malfoy. I thought she actually liked him." Severus mumbled with an eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"You know Narcissa?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well yea, sure. I mean we have talked a few times. We are Slytherins in the same year. What do you expect?" Severus said while he blushed. Remus arched an eyebrow at him in amusement and James snorted. Peter was oblivious and Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Well I can assume that she acted like a respectable Black and didn't complain while she played her part." Sirius said while shaking his head in astonishment.

"You know Sirius, for someone who hates their family; you sure do take pride in them." Severus said with a grin.

"He does, doesn't he?" A soft voice cut off Sirius' reply. The boys whipped around and saw a nervous looking Narcissa standing there. Severus, Remus, James, and Peter stared at her in surprise. Sirius regarded her suspiciously but didn't seem to shocked.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

"Relax Sirius. I am not going to do anything wrong." Narcissa said soothingly. Her voice was soft and welcoming and Severus found himself relaxing at her words.

"By whose standards?" Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yours. I came to thank you all." Narcissa said as she slowly made her way to the table. She sat down by Remus, much to his astonishment.

"Thank us?" James asked in surprise.

"Yes." Narcissa replied while still looking at Remus in curiosity. Remus shifted nervously.

"Why? Slytherins don't thank anyone!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well if you don't want me to then I can leave." Narcissa replied while still watching Remus intently.

"NO! This is something I have GOT to see." Sirius shouted. James nodded. Narcissa just kept staring at Remus. Said boy glanced at James for help but James just shrugged. Remus looked at Sirius but he was watching Narcissa and waiting. Remus turned to Peter but he was oblivious. Remus then looked at Severus and Severus was still looking down at the table with a blush.

"Okay. I want to thank you all for saving my life. I would have been stuck with Malfoy if it wasn't for you guys and I knew it was you because the prank consisted of knowledge only a Slytherin would have but was the idea of a Gryffindor and you are the only Slytherin and Gryffindors who are around each other. Besides it didn't help that you all looked like proud fathers once the prank finished." Narcissa said softly as she continued to stare at Remus.

"Well it was brilliant." James stated.

"You're very welcome!" Sirius shouted in glee. Remus cleared his throat in attempt to make her look away. It didn't work.

"I still like you Sirius." Narcissa stated. Sirius blinked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I was in here from the beginning and I wanted to know I still like you. I like you even more now seeing as you just handed me my free will." Narcissa murmured while still watching Remus' every move.

"Oh. Um, thanks I guess." Sirius muttered awkwardly. Remus couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT!?" Remus exploded. The four other boys stared at him in shock. Narcissa didn't even bat an eye.

"You are a werewolf." Narcissa stated simply.

All five boys stiffened and stared at Narcissa in shock. Remus froze and stared at her as his anxiety rose to new heights. James, Sirius, Peter, and Severus all stared at Narcissa in horror. Silence rained on the group and no one moved an inch. Narcissa sighed.

"Relax Remus. I won't tell your secret. Though, you should be lucky no one is as observant as me." Narcissa said with a reassuring smile. She still stared straight at Remus.

"How… how did… how did you know?" Sirius whispered.

"Come now Sirius. You grew up in our family. I assume you were the first to figure it out. I don't know how Severus knows though." Narcissa murmured while never breaking her gaze on Remus.

"Yes but… it took me damn near a year. This is the first time you met him and it took you mere minutes." Sirius sputtered in disbelief.

"Well then I shall explain. Upon making my presence known, Remus grew wary. He grew wary because he isn't comfortable with new people or people he doesn't know. That means he has something to hide. He grows defensive whenever someone who doesn't know this secret comes near. He didn't like being under my gaze and grew uncomfortable. This meant that whatever he hides is something rather big. When I continued to stare he looked to all of you, including Severus, for help. That meant every one of you knew this secret. None of you could help him so he grew tenser and tenser when I refused to look away. Eventually he exploded. That alone showed me that he can have quite the temper and clued me into the fact that he might be dangerous. I compared notes in my head and realized that he is always gone on the full moon, he screams powerful, and he can be dangerous. The answer was obvious. My theory was proven, even though I already knew, when you all reacted how you did. The only thing I don't understand is why Severus knows this." Narcissa explained in a clear soft voice.

The group looked at her in shock but she still stared at Remus. James blinked in surprise and Sirius was grinning in approval. Severus was staring at Narcissa in awe. Peter was glancing between Remus and Narcissa warily. Remus was staring at Narcissa in dread. He couldn't help but feel scared because she knew his secret and he didn't know what that meant for him.

"Well, I kind of sent Severus here into Remus' place where he transforms on a full moon and almost got him killed. But it's okay cause James saved him and everything is fine." Sirius replied cheerfully.

"I will get to you in a minute Sirius. Remus I need you to relax. I am not going to tell your secret. I owe you five my entire life and besides who would believe that sweet Remus was a dangerous creature every month. Relax, I promise on the Black family to keep this to myself." Narcissa said soothingly. Remus paused and then deflated. He relaxed and Narcissa smiled brightly before it slipped. She turned to Sirius with a glare that could melt metal.

"You mean to tell me you sent Severus into a werewolf's territory without warning or a plan to protect him. You mean to tell me you almost got Remus landed in Azkaban for attacking someone and you almost got Severus attacked or killed?" Narcissa whispered in a deadly calm voice. Sirius gulped.

"Look I have gotten into a lot of trouble already and I have been berated for it left and right. I made a mistake and it was childish. I get it. Okay?" Sirius said. Narcissa regarded him closely but seemed to find what she was searching for so she relaxed.

"Okay then. I guess that is that then." Narcissa said with a large smile that lit up her face.

"So you didn't like Malfoy?" James asked.

"No. He was rather… rough. He thought he already owned me." Narcissa said with a scowl and all five boys froze at her words.

"Rough?" Peter croaked.

"Yes rough. A few hits here and there to 'keep me in line'." Narcissa said with air quotes and rolled her eyes.

"He hit you?" Remus gritted out in annoyance.

"Yes. He was my predestined husband. Technically I was already his and he could do whatever he wanted with me." Narcissa shrugged.

"He is dead." Sirius hissed in annoyance.

"No, what you guys did is enough. He will most likely be disowned. Me too." Narcissa said as an afterthought.

"Why you?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

"The family wanted me to please him and get into his family due to his riches and they will most likely blame his lack of love for me… and all women… on me. If that doesn't solidify their disgust with me and make them disown me then what I have decided to do will." Narcissa said with a mischievous grin.

"What have you decided to do?" Peter asked in curiosity.

"I have decided to refuse an arranged marriage." Narcissa said.

"You did WHAT?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I decided I will fall in love with someone and then marry them no matter their status and whether my family approves of them or not. Quite frankly I don't care." Narcissa stated.

"You realize that you have just literally crossed a line, that I only have had the pleasure of crossing, with the family, correct?" Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow. Narcissa shrugged and then fixed her gaze on Severus.

"So what did you do to get stuck with these idiots?" Narcissa asked while her eyes danced with laughter. Severus just blinked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know you can talk. We have before." Narcissa said and grinned when Severus blushed. Severus cleared his throat.

"The two new girls decided to make me their new project." Severus mumbled. Sirius, Remus, and James exchanged amused looks. Severus had never been so quiet and never blushed as much as he had in the last two minutes.

"I see. I also see that they didn't give you a make-over like they did their subject A." Narcissa said while motioning to Peter.

"They said he didn't need it and that he was already handsome and didn't need work like I did." Peter said with a grin. He didn't seem to take offense to the fact that he needed work.

"Ah yes you did need a bit of work but they did a great job. You look much much better. How are you and Sally?" Narcissa asked with a smile. Peter blushed.

"We are good. How do you know her?" Peter asked.

"We were forced to be partners in potions. She talked about you some. She really likes you and seems like a good catch. Good job Peter." Narcissa said approvingly. Peter blushed but nodded.

"Back to you Severus. Hmm…" Narcissa trailed off as she stared at Severus intensely. Severus shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny but she didn't let up. He cleared his throat but she kept staring. Severus couldn't help it. He just couldn't not be embarrassed underneath her gaze. Severus blushed. Narcissa studied Severus closely. She had known him and knew that he was handsome in a dark mysterious way that would have enticed her if she had been allowed to be with someone besides Lucius. She knew exactly what kept the girls from holding back a make-over. He just didn't need one.

"I see exactly what they meant! You really don't need one… hmm. Well I ought to be going then. You boys take care and thank you once again. I'll talk to you all again for sure." Narcissa said all this while standing up. She punctuated what she was saying with a wink. The boys all stood up as she walked over to the door. Suddenly she turned back around and walked up to Sirius. He watched her in confusion and the next thing he knew, Narcissa was hugging him. Sirius blinked in shock but returned the hug which caused him to let go of Severus. Said boy immediately started floating towards the ceiling and Narcissa reached out her hand and grabbed his. She held to his hand tightly but didn't pull back from the hug. She ignored the tingles racing up her arms from where their hands touched and leaned up to Sirius' ear.

"Thank you so much." Narcissa whispered in Sirius' ear and anyone who could've heard her would've been able to detect the heartfelt gratitude laced in her voice. She pulled back and Sirius nodded at her and took Severus back by his shoulder. Narcissa let Severus' hand go and turned away and left. Silence fell over the boys and they all felt subdued. Severus was trying to calm his racing heart and was trying to ignore the tingles that were slowly fading from where her hand left his.

"He hit her." Peter whispered in shock.

"I never knew." Sirius said.

"You can't blame yourself Padfoot. You didn't keep in contact with your family and you two never spoke. It is not your fault." Remus murmured.

"I guess but if I just had ignored my idiotic hatred for my family then maybe I would've talked to her. She was always my favorite. We liked each other so much and got along so well. She didn't even begrudge me for being in Gryffindor. She just accepted it and moved on and when I pulled away from my family I didn't even try with her." Sirius hung his head.

"Well she dodged a bullet." James said.

"Yes she did but what if…" Sirius trailed off in guilt.

"You really shouldn't think of what ifs. It didn't happen so don't think about it." Severus muttered. James hummed in agreement.

"I know but I swear I am going to do better by her." Sirius said with determination.

"We know Padfoot. We know." Remus whispered. Peter sighed.

"We have to go face the girls." Peter said. The boys groaned but set off to find them.

Luna, Lily, and Hermione sat in the common room at the table they sat at earlier that morning. They were all waiting rather impatiently for the boys. Lily was tapping her foot and Luna was tapping the table top. Hermione was reading but if you looked closely you could see her heave a large silent sigh every few minutes. The portrait entrance opened and James and Sirius walked in. They made a bee-line for the three girls.

"Can we go somewhere else for free period? Sev refuses to come in here." James said anxiously. The three girls exchanged bewildered looks but got up and followed the two boys. They were met with the sight of Severus being anchored by Remus and Peter. All five boys were subdued and silent.

"Where should we go?" Lily asked quietly. The girls could tell something happened and all made a silent agreement to not scold the boys on their prank on Malfoy. Something more important happened and it caused the girls to worry.

"Room of Requirement?" Luna asked Hermione. The others watched in confusion as Hermione nodded. The two girls whirled around with a follow us and walked to the seventh floor. No one asked where they were going because they knew they would find out. Eventually they made it to a deserted corridor and stopped to an empty spot on the wall. Luna started to step forward but, knowing the girls eccentric taste in rooms, Hermione stopped her. Luna harrumphed but allowed Hermione to pace three times in front of the spot in the wall. The other six in the group watched in fascination as a door appeared and Hermione stepped forwards and opened it.

They entered and saw a room that contained a couch, a loveseat, two armchairs, a table in the corner, and a roaring fireplace. The walls were Gryffindor gold with Slytherin silver trimmings. The furniture was a mixture between the gold and silver while the table was an elegant black that matched the carpet perfectly. Everyone, save for Luna and Hermione, looked around in amazement. The group had to admit how well the gold and silver went together and moved to the sitting area. They all sat and all the boys simultaneously sighed and closed their eyes. The girls exchanged worried glances.

"Well this is the room of requirement. The room changes to the person, who comes by, needs. It can change into anything and provide anything except for food. It can come in handy and I want to keep this between us please." Luna explained. The boys nodded in sync without opening their eyes. The girls were struck by how well Severus formed to the boys and how well he complimented them. It almost seemed like he belonged there. The girls exchanged worried looks as silence stretched on. Finally, Luna broke.

"What happened?" Luna asked getting straight to the point. To the surprise of the girls, Sirius suddenly jumped up and started pacing in front of the fire while running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Sirius," Severus started gently, "You can't blame yourself."

"CAN'T I?" Sirius growled out in fury.

Lily, Hermione, and Luna glanced at the boys in worry and confusion. What they saw only confused them more. James looked tired which worried Lily because James never failed to cheer up Sirius when he was upset. Peter looked sad which surprised all three girls because normally he would be quailing in fear at Sirius' shouting. Remus looked angry which worried Hermione because Remus rarely ever got angry. Severus looked… worried? This shocked the girls as they watched Severus watch Sirius because Severus never worried about anyone else besides himself, let alone his old rival.

"NO you can't." James said with a tired sigh.

"And why not? This might as well be my fault. I am always at fault. I screw up everything and never think anything through. I am an adolescent brat who screws up everything!" Sirius ranted. Luna's heart gave a squeeze and she had to fight the urge to get up and hug him.

"That is not true Padfoot." Remus said.

"Oh really, Moony? If I remember correctly I get us the most detentions. It was my ideas for most pranks we did. It was my idea to focus on Severus. It was me who almost got him killed. It was me who ran away from home. IT WAS ME WHO LEFT HER TO HIM!" Sirius shrieked as he whirled around on the group. Lily gasped when she heard Severus almost got killed but didn't comment. Luna couldn't take it anymore.

Sirius was trying to calm down. He really was but he was shaking as emotions racked him. Sirius couldn't help the guilt that coursed through him and he let it swallow him whole. Sirius knew that everything was his fault no matter what anyone said and he just wanted to break down and cry. He just kept picturing Malfoy slapping Narcissa over and over and it was killing him. Sirius was staring off into space when he felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him close to a smaller body in front of him. If he had realized who it was or what they were doing he might have fought it but he didn't. He stepped into the embrace and returned the hug. Sirius glanced down and saw blonde hair and a small petite body that fit perfectly against his and knew immediately that it was Luna. He was standing in the middle of an amazing room in front of his group of friends and was hugging Luna. He couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed for his outburst or for the fact that he pulled her closer, despite the audience, at that moment. He was sure the embarrassment would come later and he knew he should pull away and sit down to explain everything but Sirius couldn't bring himself to care or to go through his actions. He was in heaven with the warmth of the fire hitting his back and the warmth of Luna enveloping him in his front. Sirius just wanted to stay right there in his heaven.

Luna was in heaven. She was pressed close to Sirius and his smell was attacking her senses. Every breath was Sirius and she didn't want it to stop. His arms were wrapped around her willingly and she couldn't help but feel safe in his embrace. Luna's body fit perfectly with Sirius' and she couldn't help but want to get closer. She wanted to open him up and crawl inside and never leave. He was just so damn… tempting and it fought against every wall she put up to block him out. It tore down her defenses as if pushing over the first domino in a long line of them. They all came crashing down and she couldn't find it in herself to be angry at him right then. She knew that later she would hate herself for it and she would be angry at him for making her succumb to this weakness. And that was what he was. He was her weakness whether he knew it or not. Right there in his arms nothing could touch her. Nothing could reach her. Nothing could hurt her. Nothing except… him. Luna untangled herself from his arms and stepped back and tried to come off sisterly but knew she failed. Her heart throbbed as she looked up into his face and saw a thanks etched into his features. He didn't know what he could do to her and it hurt her so much she wanted to break down. Instead she plastered an airy smile on her face and sat down.

"Hugs always help when someone feels sad. My daddy used to hug me for hours when my mum died." Luna said airily. The grouped looked at her with sympathy but she waved it off.

"It is okay. I was eight. Now back to the topic at hand. What happened?" Luna said with a small smile to the group. Lily and Hermione turned to the boys expectantly. Sirius had sat back down but was staring off into space as he berated himself mentally for letting Luna hug him. Sirius hated to admit it but she was simply drawing him in even more and he couldn't fault her for it. The feeling of her body against his while holding her close replaced the guilt. The image of her in his arms as she sighed in contentment replaced the images of Malfoy abusing Narcissa. She had fixed him simply with a hug and he was so thankful for it but at the same time cursed himself for allowing her to because now he just wanted to do it again… and more. Lucky for everyone Remus decided to answer for him. He explained what happened but left out the werewolf bit. Hermione, Luna, and Lily looked shocked.

"He hurt her?" Hermione growled out in anger. It came out less menacing due to her high pitched voices but no one cracked up.

"Yes." James said.

"I will kill him." Hermione squeaked as anger pounded in her veins and magic flowed of her in waves. Everyone watched her in worry. Hermione shot up on her feet and started to take a step but Luna was there.

"Hermione! You can't and you know it. Sit down. NOW!" Luna shouted with authority. Hermione seethed.

"Why not? He is scum Luna he deserves to be six feet under. With all that trouble he causes…" Hermione trailed off as she grabbed her wand. The humor that normally came from her voice was nowhere in sight.

"Stop. Hermione do not do this. He is not worth the trouble. I know we can't fix him but we can't kill him either. You will not screw this up for us. We are not at war so stop acting like it." Luna ordered with a snarl. Hermione didn't move an inch. Her mind was set and Luna groaned. The others in the group sat frozen as the two girls had magic pouring off of them in their anger. The group suddenly saw exactly why Dumbledore said to keep from making them angry. They understood exactly how serious Hermione was and wasn't sure if Luna could hold her off. They were afraid of these two powerful girls as they stood there in all their glory.

"Luna… move." Hermione whispered in a deadly calm voice. Luna paled when she heard that. Luna knew better to cross Hermione when she was quiet but also knew she couldn't allow Hermione to actually hurt Malfoy. The group watched Luna pale and all exchanged worried looks but didn't dare speak.

"Hermione… I can't do that. You need to calm down. Please don't fight me on this. Think rationally. Quit being a Gryffindor that you are and try to think like a Ravenclaw." Luna murmured pleadingly.

"You were the Ravenclaw not me." Hermione murmured back smoothly despite her pitch. The group exchanged confused looks. Luna sighed.

"I know that. Right now I need you to realize Ravenclaws are smarter than Gryffindors for a reason. He will get what is coming to him in due time. You will mess up what we have got here. Please, please, please just listen to me. I need you to trust me." Luna pleaded while taking out her wand. Hermione didn't move.

"He hurt her Luna. She didn't deserve that. How many people has he hurt? How many will he hurt? I can't just not do something." Hermione said quietly. Luna got into a battle stance and waved her hand. A large circle shield conjured around Luna and Hermione as Luna prepared to fight. Hermione still glared.

"Please Hermione. Let's not do this. Don't do this. We can wait. He will get his. I promise." Luna begged. Hermione hesitated. Luna sighed.

"Please? I don't want to stop you." Luna said.

"You wouldn't be able to… but you are right. I'm sorry I just…" Hermione trailed off as she relaxed. Luna still watched her apprehensively. Hermione pocketed her wand and raised her hands in surrender. Luna relaxed and let down her shield but still held onto her wand. The anger was still in the girls and their magic shimmered in the air with a crackle. Luna went and sat down but kept her wand on Hermione. Suddenly a wooden figure conjured up in the corner of the room. Everyone turned to it in confusion. It strongly resembled Lucius Malfoy.

"Can I? I will give you my wand after. It will help! Please Luna?" Hermione begged while her wand hand twitched. Her voice somehow rose even higher which caused Luna and Remus to flinch due to their enhanced hearing. The child-like enthusiasm on Hermione's face cut the tension and it fell away as Luna laughed.

"Sure. Give it hell." Luna said and as the words left Luna's lips, Hermione had her wand out and pointed it at the figure. No words were spoken but the spell left Hermione's wand with a speed no one would've thought possible and hit the figure in the face. Immediately the figure began to rot. The wood darkened and sunk into itself as the rot spread all over the figure. Once the rot had set in Hermione sent another spell that blasted the figure to smithereens. Hermione sighed in satisfaction and walked over and handed her wand to a waiting Luna.

"Well that was… entertaining." Severus drawled while respect sneaked its way into his tone.

"I'll say. That was amazing!" Peter exclaimed.

"It was also scary." Lily mumbled. James laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You two are bloody powerful!" Sirius shrieked. Luna giggled but nodded.

"Hey!" Remus suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him questionably. "Weren't you supposed to teach us how to do the patronus charm?"

"You can do that!?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Yes they can and they are supposed to teach us!" Lily squealed.

"Fine! Okay jeesh. Merlin, you are an excited bunch aren't you?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Magic is exciting when it's cool." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well then if Severus wants to do it we can start now." Luna said with a grin. Everyone turned to Severus who had his lips pursed. He looked at the excited expectant faces and sighed like he hated to say yes but deep down he was just as excited as the rest of them.

"Fine I guess." Severus said like he thought it was the end of the world.

"Great. We have an hour before class so we better get to it. First we need to…" Hermione squeaked as she began getting everything in order. Soon everyone learned that Hermione and Luna were excellent teachers and they really were excellent at spells. No one succeeded in getting the full form of their patronus and only Lily and Peter had achieved the small short wisps that escaped their wands. Everyone congratulated them as they headed to class. They all agreed to practice every day and try until everyone exceeded fully in the patronus charm. Hermione refrained from talking as much as possible but when she did, she did so quietly. The day passed on and they went to their classes until it was time for dinner.

The group walked to the great hall quietly. Severus was being anchored by Lily and James which was funny sight by itself. Remus walked in between Peter and Hermione. Luna walked beside Sirius at the front of the group. The group didn't speak as they entered the great hall and sat down. Less people gawked at them but most still did and a lot of the Slytherins sneered in disapproval. Once everyone was eating the small conversations started up. Severus and Sirius began arguing in a friendly way about what color was better; gold or silver. Peter worked hard to explain that they look better together instead of apart. James and Luna discussed what possible creatures could be a patronus and Hermione and Lily discussed homework. Dumbledore looked down on the group fondly and couldn't stop the smile from blooming on his face. McGonagall chuckled at the headmaster and arched an eyebrow. He proceeded to stick his tongue out childishly. No one saw it. Dinner passed and it was time to leave. Hermione and Luna split up from the group to head somewhere to talk. They ended up in the room of requirement yet again. It was the same as earlier when they entered. They both collapsed tiredly onto the couch.

"Well today was… eventful." Luna said sarcastically. Hermione nodded. Luna looked at her with amusement.

"You want the antidote to the cookies?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded eagerly and Luna giggled. Luna pulled out a box that had a square shaped brownie in it. Hermione bit into in and smiled when her hair changed back to brown.

"Thank you but why?" Hermione asked confused and took note that her voice was back to normal. Luna smiled.

"My hearing is better so your voice grates on my nerves. Plus, I really want to talk to you." Luna replied.

"Ah, I see. Okay but first I want to apologize." Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever for?" Luna asked clearly confused.

"We almost fought today and I let it slip that you were once a Ravenclaw." Hermione mumbled while she hung her head.

"Hey! Don't be like that. I almost didn't stop you because I had the same urge as you but… there is to much here to just throw away on that git Malfoy. Plus, they didn't question what you meant. They just assumed you were blinded by anger. They are never going to guess that I lied to the headmaster so I could be placed in your house." Luna said with a chuckle.

"I know but I acted…" Hermione trailed off and bit her lip.

"…like a Gryffindor." Luna said with a grin. Hermione grinned back but it faltered as she thought about Narcissa.

"Who knew about Narcissa!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly. I would've never believed it but the way everyone talks about her. I mean wow. Maybe… maybe we can save her." Luna said with a hopeful expression.

"We talk about saving these people but can we really? I mean can we simply save them with friendship and love? We don't even know about Peter and Severus is fighting us. Narcissa will too. I hate that Slytherins need the saving. They are so blasted stubborn." Hermione grumbled in disappointment.

"Oh come now, Hermione. Look at Peter and tell me he hasn't changed. He can almost perform a patronus charm. That means he is happy. You can't tell me you still think he is still going to go dark, can you? With Severus… well he is obviously coming along. I mean look at how far he has come. We knew he would be harder. What's one more, hmm? Don't start to doubt this now. We have come too far. We will save them. All of them that we can. I don't want to hear any more out of you if it is going to be negative." Luna scolded.

"I know what you are saying but… it is so far-fetched!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Yes but we have to try. Bellatrix screwed up and sent us here and we have to make the best of it. The others… they deserve that. Especially Harry. He deserves his parents and a family. The prophecy hasn't been made yet. We can fight this!" Luna said with desperation.

"So, you think we can fight him? I think we can too. By now, he has gotten powerful but we know his every move and his every follower. If we just take them out… and him then…" Hermione trailed off as hope shown in her face.

"We can give them a life. We can help them and fix EVERYTHING!" Luna shouted and began bouncing in her seat.

"We can't kill anyone though." Hermione said with a small frown.

"No but we can arrive on scene when they attack and DEFEND everyone… if they happen to get hurt or killed… well that is their own fault." Luna said with a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think lovely!" Hermione complimented and Luna beamed.

"I am trying to think… when was the first real hit the death eaters had with importance? Not that any hit they did wasn't important but what is one that will affect our group directly?" Hermione asked. Luna racked her brain and then gasped in horror.

"James' mum and dad." Luna whispered as tears began forming in her eyes. Hermione's heart gave a painful tug and she swore to save them.

"We save them then!" Hermione ordered. Luna nodded her agreement then frowned.

"How do we know we haven't shifted something already? How do we know we haven't already changed things so much that the death eaters change dates or targets?" Luna asked in fear.

"There would have to be something major that shifted and nothing has. We have changed small things and the only result is that Crumpled Horn-Snacks were found real." Hermione muttered and Luna grinned.

"Yes so all we have to do is change little things until we start saving everyone." Luna said. Hermione hummed in approval.

"Things will start changing once Voldemort realizes we know his plans but we will make sure that takes a very long time. We are going to cut out his groupies and leave him alone and kill him before he can even figure out anything has changed. We are going to knock the rug out from under him." Hermione stated with a grin.

"Good. I'm in. what else can we do?" Luna asked.

"We need to make a list of all the people we can save." Hermione said.

"We also should start teaching things to the group early." Luna put in and Hermione nodded in agreement. The girls thought for a while before standing up in sync.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow." Luna confirmed. The girls walked back to their common room and slipped into their dorms just before midnight. The rest of the group already was asleep. Tomorrow would hold new possibilities for everyone.

A/N: I know that I had been avoiding the whole Voldemort situation but I really wanted to get a better feel for the characters. I saw in the reviews that I made a mistake having Wolfsbane potion with sugar but... oh well. *sticks out tongue* I am the writer so I am going to pretend like sugar and Wolfesbane were made for each other. Another thing is that I was thinking... Severus deserves love just like the rest of them so why not give him someone? And... who better than the completely underestimated smart and oh so lovely Narcissa. Yes, there will be romance for the cold-hearted boy who never lets anyone get under his skin... until now! So... here we are. I also want to explain that I want these characters to go through things together and get to know each other. I don't want them to miraculously become friends. That is not realistic especially for Severus and while he may be a perfect fit for the Marauders, they do not know it yet. Lily was always friendly so she just clicked with Luna and Hermione. Narcissa might be a problem though... I don't know yet! So more is to come and while I am here... thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. it really really really makes me feel better! Disclaimer I guess: I don't own Harry Potter or his amazing world, which totally sucks.


	16. Refusing an offer and Missing

The next day rolled around and Hermione was sporting her normal hair and voice much to the disappointment of the group. Severus was especially in a subdued mood. He didn't talk to anyone except to occasionally answer a question and even then it was a grunt or a mumbled reply. The girls were worried and the other four boys looked concerned but didn't act on it. Breakfast passed normally except it passed without Severus' snarky comments or dry humor. Then suddenly Severus stiffened and everyone within the group immediately did too as they saw his sudden shift in behavior. They found out what the problem was as Regulus Black came to a halt right in front of the group.

"Severus." Regulus said as he didn't even acknowledge the Gryffindors or his own brother.

"Yes?" Severus asked in a clearly strained voice.

"You are coming." Regulus said it as a statement but you could hear the underlying order.

"No." Severus replied through clenched teeth. Regulus smirked and turned to Hermione and Luna.

"Would you be so kind as to allow Severus to accompany me somewhere?" Regulus asked quietly. Before Hermione or Luna could reply Severus cut them off.

"It is not the matter of them. I simply won't go." Severus stated in a warning tone.

"I discussed with you how important it is for you to go. Now come along." Regulus said in barely restrained anger.

"No we discussed other matters if I recall." Severus said while staring at him head on. Regulus hesitated but then quickly scowled.

"You telling me about how good these Gryffindors were and trying to convince me to fix things with my dear brother, does not count as a discussion. I did not take in your words. Now let us GO." Regulus spat.

"Oh, well you seem to remember them quite well. I, however, don't remember where you wish to take me. It must have not important seeing as I don't recall it. Maybe you could do your friend a favor and remind me." Severus said the word friend with a sneer.

"You are screwing up royally, Snape!" Regulus hissed angrily.

"No, Regulus, I am afraid it is you who has screwed up." Severus said with a sigh as he looked at Regulus in pity. Regulus snarled in anger and stalked away. Silence fell over the group as they all separately drew their own conclusions about everything. Hermione and Luna knew exactly what they had just witnessed and shared looks of happiness at the fact that Severus just refused to go to a death eater meeting. James, Remus, and Peter all exchanged looks of worry and watched Sirius warily. Lily was looking at Severus in open respect. Sirius had a pale face and was staring off into space before he glanced at Severus.

"You tried to get him to fix things with me?" Sirius mumbled.

"Yes but he was rather stubborn. I am sorry. It must run in the Black family." Severus murmured with a small smile. Sirius laughed and nodded.

"I suppose so. Thank you." Sirius said it so sincerely that even Severus looked shocked despite his normal mask of indifference.

"Your welcome I guess." Severus said with an uncomfortable shrug. Suddenly Severus looked up and saw someone he had hoped to start avoiding. Severus paled and stiffened.

"What just happened? Are you alright Sirius?" Narcissa Black asked softly as she stood behind Remus and regarded Sirius in worry. Narcissa had seen the whole exchange and knew how cruel Regulus could be if he wanted to. Everyone looked up at her in surprise. They hadn't heard her or seen her approach and never expected her to. The girls regarded her warily but the guys, save for Severus, were completely relaxed in her presence. Narcissa was focused solely on Sirius as she peered at him in concern.

"Yes, Regulus just came over to fuss at Severus and somehow managed to slip in that we would never fix things." Sirius said while rolling his eyes.

"He was always the idiot in the family." Narcissa muttered.

"I noticed that too." Sirius said with a broad grin. Seeing that Sirius was okay, Narcissa turned to Severus. She regarded him in concern and curiosity.

"What did he want to fuss at you about and are you alright?" Narcissa asked him softly. Then to everyone's astonishment, save for Narcissa, Severus just shrugged and ducked his head as his hair hid his face. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter exchanged knowing looks and the girls stared at Severus in shock. Severus never failed to make a snarky comment when someone was concerned for him and yet…

"I will not accept that as an answer." Narcissa said with a finality tone and Severus sighed.

"Nothing and I am fine." Severus replied coldly as he glared at Narcissa. How dare she come over there and make him all flustered? How dare she just stand there and look so tempting? Severus' glare deepened but this only made Narcissa grin.

"I am glad and okay I guess. Everything in the dark will eventually come to the light." Narcissa stated simply. Luna brightened.

"I used to say that all the time!" Luna exclaimed in excitement.

"Did you now?" Narcissa asked with an arched eyebrow and her eyes danced in amusement as she stared at Luna.

"Yes I did. It used to be favorite thing to say but now…" Luna trailed off with a small frown.

"Why did you stop?" Narcissa asked Luna with a small sad smile.

"I stopped when a de- when a bad guy on the dark side refused to come to the light side. The saying obviously wasn't true." Luna said with a sigh.

"I think the saying means that all secrets will be revealed eventually." Narcissa said with a reassuring smile to Luna who brightened immediately.

"I know. I guess it was dumb of me to use it so literally." Luna said with a giggle.

"No, of course not. A saying is a saying no matter how you take it, it won't matter as long as it is true." Narcissa replied in a soft soothing voice.

"Where have you been all my life?" Luna asked Narcissa wistfully.

"Pardon?" Narcissa asked with raised eyebrows.

"You are the Slytherin me, I swear by it." Luna said with a serene smile. Narcissa smiled the same smile back at Luna but it was cold where Luna's was warm. Hermione gasped.

"It is true!" Hermione shrieked as her eyes widened and flickered between Luna and Narcissa.

"I think… I think I am going to like you lot." Narcissa said with a chuckle as she watched everyone gape between her and Luna.

"By any chance, do you believe in Nargles?" Luna asked and Narcissa blinked at Luna owlishly while unknowingly copying Luna's look perfectly for a Slytherin.

"What are they?" Narcissa asked. Luna squealed in a mixture of delight and disbelief. The whole group groaned, save for Sirius who laughed joyously.

"Have a seat. I will explain everything!" Luna said breathlessly as she swayed in her seat.

"I would love to. Thank you for offering because apparently the boys at the table lost their manners." Narcissa said while arching an eyebrow at the boys sheepish looks.

"Oh Narcissa, won't you grace us with your queenly presence?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Narcissa smiled and sat down beside Remus and Peter and across from Luna. Narcissa watched Luna expectantly and Luna launched in her beliefs and explanations. Only Narcissa and Sirius listened and the others just sat silently until she finished. When she did, Sirius and Luna looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"I see what you mean. These creatures would explain everything. It is the perfect explanation. I can't believe you have not told anyone your theories." Narcissa said in complete seriousness and Luna's whole face lit up and she smiled brightly.

"No one believes her." Hermione said and Narcissa turned to her.

"Do you?" Narcissa asked softly.

"No, not really but I base my beliefs on facts and logic. I try to understand but my brain just won't accept it." Hermione said while looking quite sad about this.

"Well maybe I can help appeal to your logical side." Narcissa offered and Hermione nodded even if it was reluctant.

"It is a known fact that many theories are often dismissed as impossible or lies only to be proven later on in life. It is logical to believe that if something is a perfect explanation for something then it is a possibility. It is logical to link the idea with the situation and if you did you would find Luna's theories and beliefs explain everything thoroughly and go into a depth that other theories don't even touch on. It is a fact that most things that seem highly unlikely, like Luna's theories, turn out to be true more often than not. It is only logical by now for your brain to at least accept the ideas and allow you to be open-minded about them." Narcissa said.

"Wow. You are exactly right. Huh! Thank you that helped loads. I will examine it all later." Hermione said with a huge thankful grin. Narcissa smiled.

"Girls are so weird." Peter muttered.

"No we are just advanced." Lily and Narcissa said at the exact same time. They turned to look at each other and seemed to be sizing each other up. Finally, Lily smiled and Narcissa smiled back. It was an intense moment and everyone seemed to sag with relief that these two girls seemed to accept one another.

"Well I guess I should be heading back to the Slytherins now." Narcissa said while standing up. Severus seemed to relax a bit at her words.

"What!? No. You should hang out with us." Lily immediately offered as her hospitable side flared up and plus she liked Narcissa. Luna hummed in agreement while Hermione nodded. All the guys, save for Severus, nodded in agreement.

"Stay." Sirius said with a grin. Narcissa arched an eyebrow at the group but slowly sat back down. Severus scowled down at his dish.

So, from then on Narcissa joined the group at their table for every meal. She spoke to them in the hallway and occasionally walked with them from classes. The other students of Hogwarts were shocked and couldn't believe it but they slowly adjusted. The staff was shocked also but adjusted much quicker and couldn't help but feel delight at the new addition. It was so weird seeing Severus and now Narcissa hanging out with Gryffindors. No one knew a snake could even like a lion but they saw that Narcissa obviously did. She took an immediate liking to Remus and often gave Peter girl advice. She argued with James about quidditch and acted like a cousin would with Sirius. Lily and her hit it off directly and talked about everything. Luna and she were just alike except Narcissa was the Slytherin version while Luna was the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw version. Hermione and her had great discussions as their minds went to new lengths together. Easy to say Narcissa had a place in the group perfectly and was accepted in easily. The only one with the problem was Severus. He rarely talked and was always in a sour mood. Narcissa spoke to him rarely as if she knew that she was the reason for his moodiness. The rest of the group was getting fed up. Finally Lily lost it.

The third day in the second week the group of nine were all sitting at dinner. Severus was once again glaring down at his dish and Lily was growing in her exasperation. Then she just exploded. Lily slammed her fork down and shot to her feet. She glared at Severus as the group all looked at Lily in shock.

"Luna, Hermione, would you please bring our dear Severus with us?" Lily asked and Luna and Hermione immediately got up. Lily stalked out of the great hall and Luna and Hermione followed whilst dragging a floating Severus.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione answered and followed Lily up to the seventh floor. Lily looked around and then paced in front of the room of requirement. A door appeared and Lily walked in with the three following her. They all walked in and saw a room that was bare and had one table in the middle of the room and had one chair sitting at the table. It looked like an interrogation room.

"Sit him down." Lily said. The girls proceeded to do so and Lily walked over and locked shackles in the held him down at the elbows. Severus looked at Lily warily but didn't comment.

"What is your problem?" Lily asked him and Severus looked shock.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Did you WANT to go with Regulus?" Lily said angrily and Luna and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"What? No I didn't. Why do you think that?" Severus asked while looking thoroughly gob-smacked. Lily stared at him for a little while but then nodded. Lily then adopted a thoughtful look that shifted into confusion.

"So why don't you like Narcissa?" Lily asked and Severus stiffened and snapped his mouth shut.

"Bingo." Luna whispered and Hermione hummed in agreement.

"What is wrong with her? Do you know something about her that we don't?" Lily asked him in obvious confusion. Severus' jaw ticked but he shook his head.

"Well then what is it? You have been tense ever since she showed up. I swear you haven't relaxed in over a week." Lily said while tapping the table in a sign of impatience. Severus didn't say anything. Luna and Hermione stepped up beside Lily and put their thoughts in.

"I agree. You always glare when she comes by and you refuse to look at her. If I didn't know any better I would say you were scared." Luna mused and Severus glared at her.

"Yes, I see that too. It is weird it is almost like you are overly aware of her." Hermione said and then trailed off. A look of understanding passed over the three girl's faces and they exchanged shocked looks. Lily turned back to Severus.

"You like her!" Lily accused breathlessly. Severus immediately ducked his head but not before they all caught the blush on his face.

"Oh my!" Hermione breathed as her face broke into a grin.

"This is brilliant!" Luna said with a chuckle.

"This is going to be fun!" Lily said with a wicked grin. Severus snapped his head up and stared at the girls in horror.

"No. No, just let it go. Pretend you don't know. Please?" Severus begged while his face drained of all color making him even paler.

"Hmm. I don't think I can do that Sev." Lily teased. Severus groaned.

"Wait! We will," Luna shouted and Severus sagged in relief only to tense up at her next words, "If you go back to normal. We will if you actually treat her like a normal human being and go back to being the same old Sev."

"I will just don't… just let it go and don't interfere." Severus said sternly.

"We would not do such a thing!" Hermione said while looking affronted.

"I would." Lily said warningly to Severus. Luna giggled.

"Shall we head back?" Luna asked and everyone nodded.

The small group headed back to the great hall. Upon entering Severus automatically stiffened. The girls dragged him to a halt and waited. Slowly, Severus relaxed but he scowled. The three girls who were grinning dragged him to the table and sat down happily. They all resumed eating like nothing had happened.

"Well?" Sirius asked while staring at the girls expectantly.

"What?" Lily asked while her most innocent expression stole over her face.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked softly but she was watching Severus. He appeared completely at ease. Severus didn't meet her eyes or speak. Luna elbowed him in the side and he shot her a dirty look but straightened and answered.

"Lily was under the impression that I actually wanted to go with Regulus and confronted me about it. Why anyone would think I actually wanted to be near that imbecile, I don't know. Once they got that cleared up they brought me back." Severus said with a sneer.

A tension that the group wasn't aware was there had lifted at his words. Narcissa and the boys showed obvious relief at the fact Severus hadn't wanted to go with Regulus. Severus smirked at everyone and rolled his eyes. Narcissa looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. How could a smirk be that sexy? It should be against the rules, Narcissa thought and she turned away from Severus and focused on her plate as she tried to calm her racing heart. His voice had flowed over her softly almost as if caressing her and his smirk… that smirk. Narcissa stared down at her food in shock at herself. What was she doing? Narcissa didn't think of anyone like that! Ever.

"Good to see you back to normal." Remus commented with a smile.

"Yes it is. I can't believe I am going to say this but I missed you Sev." James said and grinned at Severus cheekily. Severus arched an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Sirius muttered.

"Didn't miss me then, Sirius?" Severus teased.

"Oh sure but I am different than James. I don't announce it to you." Sirius said with a mock-shudder. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I feel the love in the air." Severus said sarcastically.

"I feel it too. It is hidden under all the sarcastic comments and teasing." Luna said seriously. Everyone turned to stare at her. Luna didn't blink.

"She is serious." Severus muttered while shaking his head in disbelief.

"No I am." Sirius said in mock-confusion.

"That… is not funny." Severus said dryly.

"Yes it is!" Luna said and broke out into laughter and Hermione was sitting beside her and looking at Sirius with a fond smile. Luna didn't stop laughing even as tears came to her eyes. Luna's body began to shake and her laughter cut off. Everyone stared at her in shock as she openly cried now. Sobs raked her body and she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Strangled sobs passed through Luna's lips and she closed her eyes shut and even then tears raced down her cheeks. Hermione spurred into action and shot to her feet.

"Stress is just getting to her. Come on Luna." Hermione explained as she stood Luna up walked her out of the great hall. Lily and Peter caught Severus and moved to his sides as his new anchors.

"What just happened?" Narcissa asked softly but you could hear the worry laced into her voice. The others in the group exchanged looks and Lily sighed.

"Sometimes they will randomly cry or get sucked into a memory of the war. They may seem normal but the smallest things can set them off." Lily explained.

"Like what?" Narcissa asked.

"Once, I snuck up on them and they didn't hear me and they both had their wands out and in my face faster than I could blink. Hermione had a flashback and lost it right there in the corridor. They said that they had almost killed me. They said that while they seemed normal that they were first trained paranoid soldiers." Severus gave as an example.

"Once, Luna was set off for no apparent reason in the Gryffindor common room. She had a panic attack and cried in front of everybody. Luna wouldn't come back to normal until Hermione helped her." Peter murmured while his brow was furrowed in worry.

"Hermione has nightmares." Lily said as another example.

"They may seem just like everyone else but… they lost everyone they loved and participated in the war all their lives. That is what they said anyway. They could kill us faster than we could even open our mouths to ask them not too. They have killed and have been tortured. Hermione doesn't talk about it that much but if you ask Luna she will but even then she is evasive, uncomfortable, and doesn't go into the depth." James said.

"I didn't even know. They seem like normal teens to me." Narcissa murmured and bit her lip in worry.

"They try to be that way. They said that they hate to burden us with their problems but as their friends we were bound to see something. They actually apologized for it!" Sirius said as he shook his head in sadness.

"That is crazy. I can see it as something that they would do though. It must be hard but they seem to adapt so well." Narcissa commented.

"Well they said something about that. I asked how they could be so… okay after losing everyone. I wasn't trying to be rude or cruel but I wanted to know and they said the craziest thing. They both smiled sadly and said that they were used to losing the ones they loved. They said that eventually you can embrace the pain and accept everything faster. They said after a while it seems like pain is a normal thing and even though they dread hearing that new name that meant so much to them they somehow keep living. They said that it would be wrong to just give up and that those they lost would hate them if they didn't continue living. Then they said the nicest thing I have ever heard. They said that now they had a second chance here. That they had a second chance with us." Severus mumbled all of this.

Silence hung in the air as everyone's mixed emotions swirled relentlessly and stabilized the tension that thickened around the group. Severus stared numbly into the air after his declaration. Sirius gulped and hung his head at the emotions that shifted through him. Remus chewed on his bottom lip and looked down at the table. James had his eyebrow furrowed in worry and he tapped the table in an anxious action. Peter pushed his dish away as he lost his appetite. Lily and Narcissa met each other's eyes and seeked some sort of comfort from the opposite girl from them. The group didn't talk as emotions and feelings passed through the empty spaces.

While this was happening between the group, Hermione was leading a hysterical Luna through the corridors and up staircases. Finally they reached the destination and Hermione led Luna into the room of requirement. Hermione sat down and pulled Luna into her side as she rubbed her shoulder in comfort. Luna shook with unrestrained tears and strangled sobs tore from her throat. Luna didn't stop or calm down for a while. Finally her sobs subsided to sniffles, her shaking subsided to the rare tremble, and her racing tears subsided to a small stream until that stopped and tear tracks were left in their wake.

"He used to… Sirius… he used to say tha- that all the… the time…" Luna croaked out and Hermione just managed to make out the words through the incoherent stuttering.

"I know Luna. I know. He still does and he will always be able to." Hermione murmured soothingly.

"I miss them sometimes but then… but then I feel stupid because here and now, they aren't dead. They aren't hurting and they aren't even born yet. I miss them anyway, Hermione. I miss our friends Hermione I miss them and sometimes… sometimes Hermione I feel guilty. I feel guilty because I feel like I am replacing them but I know it's stupid but I feel guilty anyway. Sometimes I forget how to function without them. Sometimes I am mad because they left us in this world and I know that it is insane but I can't help it. They all left us and now we have this second chance and I miss them." Luna blundered this entire explanation out in a desperate need to make Hermione understand.

"It's okay. I understand because I miss them too. Sometimes I can't breathe with how much I miss them. Sometimes I look at Lily and James and feel guilty that Harry can't be here with us. Sometimes I look at Sirius and feel guilty that this happy boy didn't stay happy. Sometimes I look at Remus and see the man who gave his life to save mine. I look at Peter and feel guilty for hating him for what he did. I know that this is irrational because we have a way to fix everything. We have the upper hand but we also have the memories. We also have to live with this knowledge of what could be and we have to stop it. I am angry that it is this way and I am angry that the others left us in this mess but I know how irrational it all is. It doesn't make it less true and it doesn't stop me from missing them constantly." Hermione murmured.

"We have got to fix this. We can't leave it to this… this horrifying outcome. I can't… we can't… we have to give Harry his parents. We have to save Remus. We have to keep Sirius happy. We have make Peter stay loyal. We have to save them and make a better life. I can… I can… I will handle this burden if I can save everyone else from it but… but I can't help but feel selfish as I wish… I wish I didn't have to." Luna mumbled.

"I know. I wish… I want to be happy." Hermione said.

"We can be. We have to do what makes us happy. Promise me that you will do that?" Luna begged and Hermione looked at her in shock.

"Okay but only if you promise as well." Hermione said.

"I promise." Luna stated in determination.

"I promise as well." Hermione said as a way of reply.

They stayed together way into the night and past curfew. They didn't want to go back to the group. They didn't want to go back to the world they now lived in. They didn't want to go back to the happiness that made them feel guilty. They didn't want to go back to the time where everything was different. They just wanted to stay together and plunge into the memories and sadness. They wanted to cling to each other and to their past. They wanted to acknowledge their feelings and finally accept their losses. They wanted to stay together and didn't want to go back. So they did and didn't. They eventually went back to their beds but they felt much better and resolved about certain issues.

A/N: I know this update took a while but I have been busy. I got a job so yay! Anyway... this chapter hit on a few things that needed to be confronted. first I wanted to show you that yes while this story is humorous there is also deep hurt set in Luna and Hermione. I also wanted to show that the dark side is still doing what evil does. There will be actions, I promise! Another thing, I wanted to touch on Severus/Narcissa a bit and will go in depth with them even more. A warning for next chapter... Things are about to get heated for a certain couple! So be prepared ;) While I am here I want to thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. and yes, there will be a ball! Disclaimer I guess: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, which constantly crushes me.


	17. New civility and Kisses

The next morning Hermione and Luna woke up later than normal. They were glad it was the weekend because they would be really late for class otherwise. They got dressed and went down the stairs to the common room. They both halted at the image that they were met with. Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at a table in the corner glaring at the other Gryffindors in the room. They were glaring because the other Gryffindors were either glaring over at the table or gaping in shock. The other Gryffindors were doing this because of the other occupants at the table. Severus and Narcissa were sitting at the table appearing completely bored. If you looked closer you could see a hint of tension in their postures and you could see their eyes had anxiety in them. Two snakes had strayed into the lion's den on purpose and with only a few other lions as protection. Hermione and Luna exchanged glances before walking right up to the group. They took notice that Severus wasn't being anchored by anyone and wasn't floating either.

"Well this-" Hermione began.

"-is a sight-" Luna said.

"-we never thought-" Hermione said.

"-we would-" Luna said.

"-ever get to see." They chorused together with equally cheeky grins.

"Yes, well, don't get used to it." Severus said with a glare.

"What Sev, don't like it here?" Remus teased.

"No, it is to…" Severus trailed off as his features twisted into a look of disgust.

"Bright." Narcissa said in open disdain.

"Ah yes, I forget. You Slytherins are dull and unhappy. Bright things hurt you." Sirius mocked playfully.

"You look best in green Sirius; I would watch what you call dull." Narcissa replied smoothly.

"I look good in other colors also." Sirius huffed.

"Oh yes, I think you look dashing in black too." Narcissa said with a grin.

"He does, doesn't he?" Luna quipped and eyed Sirius appreciatively. Sirius blushed while the rest of the group laughed openly. Everyone turned to look at Hermione and Luna and their faces morphed into sympathy. Luna sighed.

"Let it go guys. I am fine. Nothing a good cry wouldn't fix. I just- I have been… stressed and I… I apologize for losing it like that. You shouldn't worry." Luna said. Hermione hummed in agreement while the rest of the group looked at them incredulously.

"You are joking right?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"No." Luna replied in confusion.

"We are your friends. We are supposed to worry. We are allowed to worry. Hell, we are going to worry whether you want us to or not." James said as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't apologize for your actions. You are holding together fantastically for what you have been through. In fact, I am quite shocked that it doesn't happen more frequently." Narcissa murmured.

"We can't simply 'let it go' and we won't." Severus said while pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath in frustration. How could they be so… good? And, how did they manage to make him care for them? Severus didn't know but knew it was too late now. He cared for this group of people. He was screwed.

"We are here for you and we know we weren't there in the war but… we will listen if you need to talk." Lily said with soft eyes that shined with care.

"We will do whatever we can but you have got to let us." Remus said and there was a pleading edge in his voice.

"We aren't going to let you hide this side of you. We aren't going to take no for an answer." Sirius said stubbornly.

Luna and Hermione exchanged awed looks. They felt happiness build up in their chests and couldn't stop the smiles from blooming over their faces. They were struck with just how much each individual at the table cared for them. They stared at everyone and looked back at each other. They shared a look that spoke volumes. They agreed right then and there that they wouldn't hold off from these people when they lost it. They would draw comfort if they needed it. They knew that it would be rarity after last night but it helped at what was going on with the group.

"Okay but I can promise you that we won't lose it as much." Hermione said with a confident tone.

"We came to an understanding last night and worked through a lot of things we had been avoiding." Luna explained helpfully.

"Okay but we are here for you." Lily and Narcissa replied at the exact same time. The two girls looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well now how about we go get us some food!" Sirius shouted happily. Everyone in the group chuckled as they all stood up and walked out of the common room.

"Sev, I see you are with us willingly!" Hermione said cheerfully as she walked beside Severus.

"Yes. These other idiots came and got me this morning. They threatened to drag me kicking and screaming if I didn't come so I came." Severus commented dryly. Hermione giggled.

"Oh don't be like that Sev and don't let him lie Hermione. He was rather willing in the first place. He only objected once and that was about going into the common room." Lily said with a grin.

"Yes but what good would it do to object?" Severus huffed.

"Oh just admit it, Sev! You like us." James said in a sing-song voice.

"At this moment, I am rethinking it." Severus muttered.

"Aha! You like us!" Peter shrieked as he stared at Severus with a grin. Everyone turned to peer at him with a grin. Narcissa watched him in amused curiosity. Severus sighed.

"What? They grow on you." Severus defended to Narcissa. Everyone laughed.

"Aww, I never knew you felt that way, Sev! Don't be embarrassed. You grew on us too." Remus teased with a smile.

"Of course. I am actually a likable guy if you get to know me." Severus replied sarcastically.

"Something I will never regret." Luna said with a grin.

"Yes I remember. You were dead set on getting to know me. Why?" Severus asked them in curiosity.

"We could see your potential." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Potential for what?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"For a good friend. Friends are something we all need and Luna and I cherish ours. Good friends are hard to come by however but we just knew you would be worth the trouble." Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Me? A good friend? That is rich." Severus said with a doubt filled chuckle. Suddenly Hermione and Luna came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. The group turned back to them and watched them in curiosity.

"Do you know what this means?" Luna breathed with wide eyes as she stared at Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione said in equal awe and wide eyes.

"We did it!" Luna shrieked in happiness and Hermione nodded. They started doing a small dance in the hallway and bumped hips as they giggled in delight.

"What did you do?" Peter asked in confusion effectively interrupting there dance.

"We reached our goal. We got what we wanted with Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus huffed.

"How do you figure?" Severus asked.

"You are here are you not? You are not floating and could easily leave us. Yet, you stay." Luna said airily.

"If I tried to leave, would you let me?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"If you love something, set it free and if it comes back then the love is returned. If you want Severus, you can leave and we won't stop you." Luna said and everyone stared at her and Hermione. They both were dead serious and were staring at Severus.

Everyone turned to Severus and watched him. Luna and Hermione felt anxiety and hope boil in their veins. This was it. Severus could decide right here what his future was. He had the choice just like Peter had. He could change everything right here and now and they would let him. It was all on him and they waited. Narcissa watched in fascination as she thought of the spot Severus just had been put on. While she had willingly found a spot within the group and didn't have the history as Severus had with the boys, she could imagine how uncomfortable Severus was. Being asked to openly decide to stay with people who were supposed to be your rivals and who had teased you all your life and people who had hurt you and people who had forced him into things, was going to be embarrassing enough and if he chose to go against all odds and stay it would be a blow to his Slytherin side. The four boys watched in hope. They couldn't help but like Severus. He had really grown on them and they wanted him to stay. They could only hope that their history pushed him away. They all watched Severus expectantly.

Severus was an abyss of emotions. They swelled up and then fell away over and over. He felt angry at the position he had just been put in. Being forced to stay with people you were supposed to hate was one thing but staying with these people willingly even though you could leave was another. He was supposed to hate these people in front of him save for Narcissa. They were Gryffindors. The guys had relentlessly tortured him for years. Lily had abandoned him when he made a mistake. Hermione and Luna had forced him into the situation where he had to deal with the people he was supposed to hate. These people he should've hated. These people he should want to get away from. These people who had ruined his life at some point. These people had somehow become his people. These people had wiggled their way into his heart and stuck there. These people managed to make him care for them. They became his humor. They became what he looked forward to. They became his family. They had morphed from his enemies to his friends. He trusted every single one of him.

Severus took a step back at the realization. Fear flashed over all eight of the faces of the group as they saw him take a step back. Severus' eyes widened when he realized that they wanted him to stay. He was a part of their family too. They wanted and trusted him too. They were worried he would leave. Could he leave? Could he go back to the despair of before? Could he go back to the death eaters? Could he go back to the cruel ways that once plagued him? Could he leave this bliss he felt because of this family he had joined? Could he go back to being alone? No. No Severus couldn't and he knew it. He was positive nothing could sway him from them now unless they did it themselves. Severus thought about how much this was going to hurt his pride and his image but he decided he didn't care. He decided if he was going to do this then he was going to do it right. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You win but only this once." Severus muttered. The effect of that one sentence was immediate. Relief swept through the group and tension was severed and it fell away. Everyone lit up at his response and smiled at him. Severus just rolled his eyes again but he couldn't stop from smiling back.

"Well are we going to eat or not? I suggest we do before Sirius' stomach eats itself." Severus said and the group laughed.

Severus stuck to his word and stayed with the without the floating charm. They all came together and did the patronus charm again over the weekend. Peter did the spell first and Lily followed then Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Narcissa followed. James just wasn't getting it and he was growing frustrated. Luna and Hermione exchanged looks before Hermione walked up to James and whispered something in his ear. James nodded and tried again. His patronus came then without hesitation. James grinned and looked at Lily in delight. He looked at her and mouthed 'thanks' and winked. Lily blushed. Hermione and Luna then proceeded to explain their patronus'.

"Peter you were a turtle. That means you are very self-protective and know how to withdraw in yourself. It also symbolizes that you are slow to judge and it means that you are wise and efficient." Hermione explained and Peter just grinned happily in return.

"Lily you were a stag. It means you are a soft, compassionate person with a huge capacity to love. It symbolizes that you are gentle and tend to open yourself up physically and emotionally." Hermione said to Lily. Lily giggled and reached out to pet her stag. James grinned.

"Remus you were a badger. This means powerful, passionate, and aggressive. People with this patronus often are confident and self-reliant. They are fiercely loyal to those close to them and stand offish to those who aren't. This symbolizes the ability to be introspective and create a strong defensive exterior." Hermione said to Remus with a smile. Remus laughed and commented on how true it was.

"Severus you were a lynx. It represents controlled power, individualism, and sharp-sightedness. Lynx people are generally exceedingly observant, quiet, intelligent, and curious. Though their independent nature can strike some as aloof, they are often in tune with situations and made stead-fast friends. This symbolizes their own unique strengths and trust in senses, self, and instincts." Luna told Severus who just smiled at her.

"Narcissa you were a fox. This means patience, wisdom, confidence, wit, cunning, and adaptability. Fox people can be high-strung or exceedingly calm, charismatic or mysterious, prone to stand out or to blend in, keep peace or make mischief. They can change these aspects as much as they wish. They may seem aloof and often can cause others to stay away. They are a lot like rabbits who are capricious and can appear vague and are seemingly unpredictable in extremes." Hermione said and Luna said that her original patronus was a rabbit. Narcissa just smirked and nodded at them.

"Sirius you are a monkey. This means witty, intelligent, spunky, energetic and mischievous. These people tend to be curious, clever, and have a magnetic personality that makes them almost naughty. They are masters of practical jokers because they like playing most of the time and though they don't have bad intentions, their pranks can sometimes cause chaos. They are fast learners and crafty opportunists. They have many interests and need partners capable of stimulating them. While some like the monkey's eccentric nature, others don't take to their sly, restless and inquisitive natures. They take to challenges and make the most of every situation thrown at them. They make great friends and are very loyal. They don't like being told what to do and don't hesitate to go against everyone else to follow in their beliefs. If this person marks you as someone they care about then be prepared to be safe because Monkey people will stand up for you. They defend the people close to them and refuse to give up. They have impulsive natures but are hard to anger. However, if you do anger them then you should watch out because these people won't stop until they feel you have gotten what you deserve." Luna told Sirius who whooped excitedly and agreed with everything whole heartedly.

"James you are a squirrel. This means thrifty, laid-back, jittery, and slightly obsessive. This symbolizes the benefit of good planning, looking towards the future, and conversation. The squirrel people are masters of delayed gratification, agility, resourcefulness, and foresight. They tend to be impulsive and can't control themselves over something if they really want it. Squirrel people are also rather gentle and kind but also confident. They seem overly confident and arrogant only because they are sure of their own abilities in every situation. They are often liked due to their pleasant, positive, affectionate natures." Hermione said and James busted out laughing.

The group enjoyed the learning and bonding experience and didn't want it to end. Luckily, Luna and Hermione suggested they learn defensive spells. The others agreed and they started in on that. The weekend passes quicker than they wanted it to and the group soon found themselves dragged back into the school society. They had been staying out of sight and focusing on their new knowledge and practicing the things Luna and Hermione was teaching them. Their return was treated normally and nothing really changed. More and more people slowly accepted the fact that Severus was willingly staying with the group and that is when everything began to change.

Soon, many of the Gryffindors were being civil with the Slytherins even though many of the Slytherins didn't respond in kind. Eventually over a course of days the Slytherins adjusted to their new treatment that they got from the Gryffindors and were slightly humble in their responding civility. Suddenly you would see the occasional Slytherin and Gryffindor in the same space and didn't see them arguing or looking at each other in hatred. Then that morphed into the occasional friendships between a Slytherin and Gryffindor. That became a regular occurrence as more and more lions and snakes became friends. All throughout the halls you would see the odd pairs talking and laughing. You would see the odd pairs actually decide to partner up in class. Things became easier all over for everyone and the group who had started this sudden wave of civility looked on in amusement at what they had caused. Sure, there were some in each house who still clung to the rivalries but the amount of them was slowly dissolving on both sides. Sure, no one jumped the gap to join each other at the other table as the group had but the occasional lion would stray to the snakes den to tell their friend something before leaving and eventually a snake would rarely do the same.

Dumbledore was beaming at every meal and his eyes could've brightened the forbidden forest. He was so happy about the changes that it leaked into the castles magic. Everywhere portraits were happier and the ghosts smiled and did things for the students. The stairs caused less chaos and portrait entrances were more laid back. The castle and Dumbledore weren't the only ones who were changed for the better. The professors were more delighted and were easier on the students. They took away less house points and handed out fewer detentions. They lessened the homework load and gave out house points for the smallest things. Classes were more enjoyable and everyone learned more. Drama decreased and the whole castle fell into a sense of calm. Gossip, however, never ceased but everyone talked about the new friendships in good words and never caused too much shock. Naturally the shock factor couldn't stay away forever and it came back in full force one day.

About two weeks had passed since the weekend the group had succeeded in their patronus' and the whole group was basking in the peace that had formed. They were all laughing and enjoying their breakfasts when suddenly the whole great hall fell silent. The group looked around and saw what all the silence was about. In the door way of the great hall there was a couple locked in a rather passionate kiss. Upon closer inspection you could see that the girl was a Gryffindor and the boy was a Slytherin. The boy pulled back and stared at the girl in shock and the girl grinned cockily.

"What'd you do that for?" The boy asked.

"Because I wanted to." The girl replied with a shrug. The boy's eyes widened and he stared at the girl in bewilderment.

"That was rash. Just like a Gryffindor." The boy accused with a shocked expression. The girl grinned and leaned up and whispered something in the boy's ear. His eyes widened further and his mouth dropped open in shock. The girl pulled back and arched an eyebrow at him. The boy reached down and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the hall urgently. The girl giggled and followed obediently.

Immediately whispers broke out all over the great hall. A Gryffindor and Slytherin together just didn't happen. It was taboo and no one knew how to react. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, Luna, Peter Hermione, and Severus all exchanged amused glances.

"That was interesting." Sirius commented wryly.

"Wasn't it though?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"Do you think they could last?" Lily asked in wonder.

"I am sure they could but I think the girl meant it to be a quick shag." Narcissa put in coyly.

"What!? They looked like fifth years!" Lily shrieked as her motherly side came out.

"So?" Narcissa asked with a grin.

"That is way to young!" Lily exclaimed.

"Is it now? Try telling that to the fifteen year olds." Narcissa said cheekily.

"I will." Lily said stubbornly.

"Come now, you were fifteen once. Think back and remember how everything was then. That is the time for hormones to be at their peak." Narcissa said with a wink. Lily looked thoughtful before a blush stole over her face.

"Oh." Lily squeaked and seemed to shrink down in embarrassment.

"Yes. Oh." Narcissa replied with a huge smile.

"What's this? Our dear Lily-flower was a hormonal teenager once?" Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow. Lily blushed harder.

"You have no idea." Lily mumbled but everyone heard her. James blinked at her in shock.

"Oh I do! I understand completely." Luna said and put emphasis on completely.

"Same here. Fifth year was… just woah!" Hermione said while shaking her head in astonishment. Narcissa nodded her agreement.

"What are you talking about?" James managed to choke out seeing as none of the other guys could talk as they gaped at the girls.

"Well it is simple actually. Normally around fifteen we ladies get our hormones and we go slightly crazy. Our bodies change and start reacting to things differently. We get impulses and urges and it is really hard to control. Sometimes it results in girls like we just saw but luckily for me I handled it alright. Soon though we are fully used to it and we can control ourselves. Most of the time." Hermione explained.

"You keep these hormones for the rest of your lives?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes. We adapt to the new… sensation." Narcissa answered and she said the word 'sensation' softly and silkily and Severus found himself shivering slightly in pleasure as her voice seemed to caress him seductively.

"I never knew that." Remus said with a frown.

"We girls normally keep it to ourselves." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hmm." Sirius said while looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about, cousin?" Narcissa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well it is just that these hormones would explain A LOT." Sirius said. The guys all chuckled and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Let's head to class early." Hermione said as she stood up. The group stood up with her and began walking to their class. They all walked in different orders. Remus, Severus, and James all walked in the front and talked about some potion ingredients. Narcissa and Lily walked side by side and compared notes on their experiences with their hormones in fifth year. Hermione walked beside Peter and gave him advice on what girls liked for gifts since his girlfriend's birthday was coming up. Luna strolled behind them and hummed as she looked around vaguely. Sirius walked behind her and waited for his perfect opportunity. Suddenly Sirius snatched Luna into an empty closet that they were passing. Sirius clamped his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't alert the others and waited to drop it until she was calm.

"What the hell? You almost scared me enough to use wandless magic!" Luna scolded him. Sirius stepped up until there was only a few inches between their faces. He stared into her eyes with a serious look. Whatever he wanted to do or say it was obviously important.

"I needed to ask you something." Sirius said.

"Okay then." Luna said in curiosity.

"I just noticed that when you get upset and flashback to the war and when you space out it is normally right after you see me or hear me say something. Am I somehow… I don't know… am I doing something?" Sirius asked and worry stole over his features. Luna gaped at him in shock.

"No Sirius, no you have done nothing wrong. Nothing you do triggers me." Luna lied smoothly. She didn't want Sirius to feel bad for something he couldn't help. Sirius seemed relieved and he smiled at her.

"Good because I hated the idea that I could hurt you." Sirius said. The sentence slammed into Luna like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly Luna became aware of their closeness. She became aware of his scent with every breath she took in. She became aware of all the warmth he produced as it enveloped her. She became aware of just how close they were and her heart started to speed up. The sentence replayed over and over in her head and she acknowledged that she also hated the idea that he could hurt her. She also hated that whenever she stood to close to his her mind seemed to cloud over and she was no longer functioning the same. She hated that he took complete control of her senses and he didn't even know he did it. She hated how much she wanted him. She hated all of this but also loved it. This enticing need to be near him roared in her head. The alluring pull she felt towards him rushed in her veins. The exhilarating rush of excitement of his body close to hers pushed her heart to new speeds.

Silence met his last sentence and Sirius felt it stretch in between them. Awareness filled the space the silence had left behind. Sirius became aware of Luna mere inches away from him and his heart sped up. His mouth went dry as he realized Luna was backed against the door and there was little space between them. He became aware of her inviting warmth as it enveloped him. Her scent filled his lungs as he breathed deeply and it called to him beckoning for him to draw near. Sirius pleaded to himself repeatedly. This could not be happening to him. Please, please, let him be able to resist. He could resist. He could refrain from acting on his impulses. He could and would. Sirius kept telling himself this over and over and almost believed it until Luna licked her lips…

Sirius' eyes dropped to her lips and didn't move from there. Luna automatically licked her lips again. She knew it looked like an invitation and wasn't sure if it wasn't one. Sirius stared at her full moist lips and his mind completely lost every thought. Sirius didn't recall deciding to do it but he found himself taking that last step to dissolve that annoying space between them. Luna's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened and she tilted her head back to stare up at him as he closed the space between them. Sirius looked down into her innocent face and reminded himself that what he wanted to do was wrong.

It was wrong for so many reasons. It was wrong because she was pure and he was tainted. It was wrong because she was innocent and he wasn't. It was wrong because she deserved better and he would never deserve her. It was wrong because it felt to good already and small things as simply being close together feeling that good couldn't be right. It was wrong and wasn't right. Sirius kept repeating this over and over to himself but still found his gaze locked on her mouth as his resolve was quickly melting. The air continued to thicken and Sirius couldn't take it anymore. The temptation was too much and the need was only growing. Sirius did exactly what he told himself he wouldn't do.

Sirius leaned down and slightly brushed his lips against hers. The warmth and moisture that met his lips only made him want to press harder and so he did. Sirius stepped closer and put his hands on both sides of Luna's neck and stroked her cheeks softly as he added pressure to her lips. Softness, warmth, and moisture that somehow held firm pressed back into his lips. Sirius began moving his lips over hers and she matched his movements. Sirius' mind completely shut down and his blood pumped even faster. The kiss was growing and changing into something more desperate. Sirius tried to slow down and hold back but he just couldn't. The pleasure that stemmed from her lips and lit his nerve endings on fire, forced him to get more frenzied. Sirius reacted and ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and Luna opened at the silent plea. Sirius thought his need had been bad before but he squashed that thought immediately as he got the sweet taste of Luna. Her tongue massaged his as he explored her mouth and pleasure clouded his mind as his heart sped up to new heights.

Sirius' need grew desperate and he slammed her up against the wall as he tasted her thoroughly. He was getting drunk on her taste but at the same time he was getting high. She was intoxicating him and taking him to cloud nine and he was positive he should be floating of the floor. She tasted so good and he was positive he could live on her kisses. He was positive that he needed her kisses to live. Luna was everywhere. She was in his mind. She was in his veins as she was the cause of the pleasure that ran with his blood. She was against his body and she fit so perfectly against him. Her body was right there and her body pressed up against his. Her arms were around his waist as she pulled him closer. Her tongue began to massage his more frantically as her need grew. Luna reached up and began massaging his back with large smooth circles. Then just as suddenly as she had massaged his back, she was digging her nails in and asking for more. She needed… she wanted more. Sirius dropped his hands from her neck and grabbed her by her hip and pulled her even closer. Luna loosened her grip on his back and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed herself closer until she was flush up against him.

Luna was in ecstasy. Her whole body hummed in pleasure and warmth fell over her in a wave. Her lips were tingling and her tongue tasted the best thing she had ever tasted before. She felt it when she was slammed against the wall but hadn't cared. Her body had trumped her mind and taken over completely. Her need was desperate. Sirius was igniting her in a pleasurable flame and it was only growing hotter. He just wasn't close enough. He wasn't soothing the need that clawed at her beating heart and raked over every tingling nerve ending. She wanted… she needed more. So she demanded it. She didn't know where she got the guts to dig her nails into his back but was glad when he answered her silent plea. Their lips worked in perfect sync as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Still, this was all new to Luna but she knew, she was positive, that she needed more so she pressed herself flush up against him. It only resulted in heating up the already burning desire that worked throughout her whole body.

They were both growing light headed but they didn't care. This kiss was much more important than oxygen. Sirius nibbled Luna's bottom lip slightly and the pushed his tongue right back to hers. Luna let out a long moan that vibrated both of their mouths which increased their pleasure even more. Sirius squeezed even closer and Luna tightened her grip on his neck. Suddenly the kiss wasn't enough and being pressed together wasn't enough for either one of them. They wanted bare skin and wanted touches and caresses and kisses on new unexplored places. This want grew right along with their need for air and Sirius knew he had to make a decision but it was so hard to even think about stopping. He knew that he would much rather go farther and probably would if this wasn't Luna. But it was. Luna was open to continuing and knew that she wanted it way more than her need for air. She knew this but didn't initiate it because that would be Sirius' choice. Then Sirius made up his mind.

Sirius yanked himself back with a gasp and stumbled back a few steps. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It had been so close. He almost took everything to the next level. He almost lost control fully and gave into the pounding desire that blundered through his veins. Sirius struggled to get his breathing under control and took deep breaths. Luna stood shell-shocked leaning against the door as she gasped in deep breaths to fill her lungs. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling as she tried to force her racing heart to calm down. Soon their breaths returned to normal and their bodies returned back to normal. Luna acknowledged that they had missed first period and the rest of the group was probably in the Gryffindor common room worried sick. Luna pushed that though away and focused on getting under control. The pleasant feeling in Luna dissolved, even though her desire stayed, and Luna began berating herself. How could she do that? How could she give in and give him the chance to hurt her? Why was she such a fool? The memory of Sirius saying he didn't like her and never would ran through her mind but hope still tried to reach out from where she was trying to smother it. She looked back at Sirius and his eyes opened and met hers. His sentence of 'I would never like a werewolf like that' ran through her brain and the small sliver of hope was completely snuffed out. Luna whirled around and snatched the door open and ran out.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed after he had stood frozen for a few minutes.

Luna didn't hear him as she raced towards the common room in hopes to escape. Tears pricked her eyes and her throat closed up. Her heart gave a painful tug but she ignored it as she shouted the Gryffindor password. She ran in and came to an abrupt halt as the three girls and four guys that she called her friends looked up and peered at her in worry and relief. Tears swam in her vision and a sob escaped her throat and a dread filled moan followed it close by. She whirled around and raced up the steps and slammed into her dorm room and threw herself on the bed as tears poured down her face.

A few seconds after Luna ran up to her dorm room, Sirius busted into the common room. He came to a stop and looked around. He couldn't find Luna and frowned. He looked to see the group staring at him in worry and relief.

"Did Lu- did Luna come through here?" Sirius said and his voice cracked.

"Yes." Lily replied sharply.

"What did you do?" Narcissa asked accusingly.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he looked at the steps that led to the girl's dorm room longingly.

"Because you two didn't show up for first class and she came through here crying." Narcissa relied coldly. Sirius groaned.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sirius shouted and kicked the chair that he was standing by.

"What the hell happened!?" James asked in a shout. He had never seen Sirius like this. Sirius didn't get angry or upset like this and especially not like this over a girl.

"Well I might have… well actually I did… but I… well we- we… kissed." Sirius said while shifting uncomfortably. Everyone blinked at him in shock before Hermione spurred into action.

"Shit!" Hermione shouted. "You have got be freaking kidding me! Dammit!"

Hermione shot a deadly glare at Sirius and turned and ran up the girl's stair case with a speed that no one had ever seen. Lily and Narcissa immediately followed. Sirius slumped into the chair he had kicked and dropped his head in his hands. The guys all looked at him in sympathy. This wasn't just going to blow over…


	18. Fixing things and Deciding

The day passed on and none of the girls showed up to classes and the boys had to lie to the professors. They went to lunch and even then the girls didn't show up. The five guys were beginning to get worried. Sirius was quiet and he didn't eat his food. After lunch they went to the rest of their classes but the girls still hadn't showed their faces. None of the other guys blamed Sirius and they didn't push for details. Soon dinner came and the boys were getting anxious. Then the entrance hall doors busted open with a loud bang. The whole student body and staff looked up and saw Hermione. A ferocious, angry, deadly Hermione. Her face was a stone mask but murder burned in her eyes. Her wand hand kept twitching and everyone was worried she was going to get wand happy. No one spoke or moved and even the staff froze at the show of fury Hermione was providing. Then Hermione turned and glared at Sirius.

"Sirius." Hermione whispered and it was like a declaration of death. Sirius met her eyes and flinched. He was in deep trouble. Hermione glided over to him and grabbed him by his ear. Everyone could hear faint footfalls coming from the corridor that led to the great hall but no one paid it any attention as Hermione drug Sirius up to his feet by his ear.

"HERMIONE! Let him go!" Luna shrieked as she came to a stop in the doorway. Hermione looked at Luna and her face softened but her grip on Sirius' ear tightened and Sirius winced in pain.

"Now before I hex you." Luna stated and Hermione sighed but let Sirius go. She dropped her hand but glared coldly at him. Lily and Narcissa came to a halt beside Luna as they took on the scene and they both glared at Sirius.

"Why did you stop her?" Lily hissed in anger as she glared at Sirius.

"Didn't want her to go to Azkaban." Luna murmured back and everyone in the great hall broke out in whispers. Luna strode up to the table in plopped down right across from Peter. She pointedly ignored Sirius and began to eat. Hermione turned and walked to sit down beside Luna and sat across from Remus. Lily and Narcissa sat down and began eating. Tension fell over the group in a thick blanket and the girls pointedly ignored Sirius. If they did look at him it was to glare all except Luna. She kept her head down and refused to meet anyone's eyes and refused to look in Sirius' direction.

The tension in the group stretched and grew as the hours turned into days. Luna stayed subdued and refused to talk to anyone. Sirius delved into a deep depression and felt like a bludger had torn through his chest. They didn't talk to each other and never sat or walked beside each other. They avoided being alone and stayed as far away from each other as possible. The girls, save for Luna, relentlessly glared at him and their anger never wavered. The boys weren't angry with him but weren't really sure what to do. Remus constantly stuck up for him and told the girls to lay off. Soon, he and Hermione began to become strained. Eventually that turned into straight up fury towards each other. They got into multiple fights and their frustration for each other grew. They began avoiding each other too but if they did talk or come to close they only ended up snapping at each other and it turned into a shouting match every time.

The obvious fighting going on within the group made the other occupants in the school uneasy. The gossip was juicy, sure, but it made everyone upset and on edge to see the group who were perfect for each other arguing. Fights and arguments broke out between the group anywhere and everywhere. Remus and Hermione could be seen yelling at each other in the middle of a busy corridor. Lily could be caught berating James quite loudly for his opinion on the situation at their table in the middle of the great hall. Narcissa could be seen hitting Sirius 'accidently' with her book in class.

Soon even the staff became uncomfortable. Everyone's mood shifted and detentions were being handed out more often. House points were being yanked away harshly and homework doubled. While the friendships between other Slytherins and Gryffindors stayed true the obvious problems in the original group caused just enough stress and strain on the staff. Dumbledore looked defeated at every meal but still held out hope. As days passed of this, his hope dropped but it never left. He was right to hold out. Suddenly there was light at the end of the tunnel.

The break through happened after two weeks of the issues. It was the weekend and the group was trying to go through the motions of what friends were supposed to do but it just wasn't working the same. Sirius wasn't there because he had insisted on staying in his bed and not moving all weekend. Luna was there in body but was completely spaced out. Finally she just excused herself and made her way into the castle and started to the Gryffindor room to go back to bed. Sirius was heading down to the kitchen went they crashed into each other. Literally.

"Oh my! I am so sor…" Luna trailed off as she looked into the face of the person she had bumped into.

"It is no problem. It was my fua…" Sirius trailed off as he looked up and realized who just said what he had heard.

They both were standing mere inches apart and Sirius had his hands on her upper arms to steady her. Luna had her hands on his forearms where she had gripped to keep from crashing to the floor. They stared at each other and their bodies lit on fire automatically. This tension and desire filled the air and rushed through their veins as their hearts began galloping faster. Luna's mouth went dry and Sirius' breath hitched in his throat. That pull, that need, that irresistible temptation was back with a vengeance and they couldn't stop it. Despite that she knew better, despite that she might regret it, despite that her heart still hurt, and despite that she remembered each tear she spilled last time, Luna still took that step that closed that space between them. All the unhappiness, depression, and subdued emotions pushed into the backs of their minds as a cloud formed into each of their brains. They would say that they didn't want this, they would say that they had tried to stop it, and they would say that they would have avoided it but it would all be lies.

Nothing in the world could have stopped them from kissing. Nothing could have yanked Sirius from the sweet taste of Luna as he pressed his lips softly to hers. Nothing could take away the soft sigh of contentment Luna made when their lips met. Nothing could have stopped the pleasure that roared in their bodies as they kissed. Like last time, their need only continued to grow and become frenzied. Sirius turned them and began walking Luna back until she was pressed against the wall. Luna didn't ask this time; she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed flush against him. Sirius put his hands on Luna's hips and pressed back against her. They were pressed firmly against each other as their desire multiplied and their kiss grew more frantic.

Sirius wasn't sure why but he wanted to explore the curves and edges that formed her body with his hands and learn every turn and curve as he mapped them out with his fingertips. He began stroking her hips and let his hands slide up into the curves of her sides as her soft body trembled under his hands. Luna couldn't stop this flutter she felt in her stomach or the ache that settled like a rock in her veins. She trembled as he stroked her sides and caused fantastic tingles of hot pleasure to explode on her skin and through her nerve endings wherever his hands touched. Luna moaned into his mouth as his hands raised and came to a stop at her sides right where her ribcage began. Tingles were spreading all over her as her body heated to new heights and she needed… she wanted his touch and more of it.

Sirius stopped his hands right where the curve ended its dip and started going back outwards from her ribcage. He knew what she wanted. He knew she wanted him to touch her more intimately but he still took pleasure in the fact that he had drew out a moan at simply caressing her sides. Sirius teasingly drew his hands back down her sides and his heart raced even faster as she groaned into his mouth again. He let his hands continue down her hips and let his fingertips skitter against her outer thighs and let his hands drop so he gripped both of the hooks of her knees. His body had trumped his mind and he wasn't thinking as he lifted her knees up. Luna might have never done this before but her body knew exactly how to respond to this so she opened her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sirius stepped even closer and supported her weight with his.

Sirius let his hands smooth back up her outer thighs and set to stroking her sides again. Luna found herself berating herself for wearing pants instead of a skirt so it would be his fingers against the skin of her legs and not against the jeans. Luna reached up and ran her hands through his hair and pressed her torso as tightly as she could against his. This close contact and the intense kiss were killing them both. They were right on the edge of running off to some closet and going further than they could ever return from. They knew they had to stop but the mere thought was horrifying and the cloud in their minds halted it before they could act on it. Thankfully or not, depending on how you wanted to look at it, their need for oxygen was far too great and they pulled away with an unhappy groan. Sirius buried his face into the crook of her neck and panted. Luna squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against the wall. Their breathing slowly returned back to normal and their senses and thoughts snapped back into focus.

"Move." Luna whimpered as she thought about how the action of her unwrapping her legs from around him was going to feel. Her humiliation at the position they were in gripped her and she was ready to run as soon as Sirius moved. Sirius didn't move. He just lifted his head and stared at her.

"Oh no… you aren't running from me again." Sirius said and his voice came out deep and rough. Luna groaned and swiveled her head forward so it came to rest on his shoulder.

"Why did we kiss?" Luna moaned pathetically.

"I don't know especially since I got in so much trouble last time." Sirius said and Luna couldn't help but laugh.

"I am so screwed." Luna said pitifully.

"I wouldn't say that while you were in such a compromising position." Sirius murmured and you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, Merlin! Sirius you have got to move! We look… we look… oh no." Luna moaned and buried her face deeper into his shoulder as she tried to push him back. This only resulted in making him shift slightly and that caused them to both freeze as a jolt of pleasure raced from where their bodies were pressed together. Okay, so moving only made their desire return with full force. Luna and Sirius sucked in a hiss of breath and snapped their heads to look at each other in the eyes. They both had lust filling their eyes and need danced in there depths.

"I am not moving until we figure this out and I don't care how long that takes." Sirius stated as he stared at Luna head on.

"What is there to figure out?" Luna snapped in annoyance.

"Oh I don't know! How about the fact that whenever we get alone we come very close to shagging each other senseless?!" Sirius exclaimed in and irritated tone.

"That is not… we don't…" Luna trailed off and decided not to lie. A blush bloomed on her face and Sirius blinked in shock. Luna never blushed. Ever. Nothing could make her blush. She always was so vague and happy and giddy that nothing could touch her in the embarrassing department. Sure, her face would get red in anger but it was a known fact that Luna Lovegood didn't blush in embarrassment and yet…

"Look, I know that was rude for your ears but-" Sirius was cut off by Luna.

"Excuse me? I am not some little innocent girl who has to cover her ears when something crude is being talked about." Luna said sharply.

"Okay it is just that well… you seem so innocent." Sirius mumbled and Luna arched an eyebrow. She shifted and squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure exploded through her again and Sirius wasn't expecting it so he let out a moan. Luna chuckled breathlessly.

"Yes, because someone innocent ends up in this position daily." Luna said with breathless sarcasm. Sirius groaned again as she shifted again as if to prove her point. Sirius dropped his hands and gripped her waist in hopes to stop her moving.

"You would be innocent if it was not for me. I put you in the position." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"I let you." Luna countered.

"Yes but I shouldn't have. You are innocent and deserve someone innocent and I am definitely not that…" Sirius mumbled and Luna stared up at him.

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you… why you don't like me? Because I am innocent?" Luna said and at her last sentence Sirius just stared at her. He was shocked. She thought… she thought he didn't like her? Was she mad?

"Well okay then Sirius. If it will appeal to you more then I will just be off to some bloke who would love to take away my innocence. I am sure someone wouldn't mind! Will you be waiting for me?! Will you accept ME THEN?!" Luna snapped and she pushed more forcefully against Sirius who was using extra care not to move.

"You think I don't LIKE you? Are you bonkers? What kind of bloke kisses a girl like that and puts her in this position if he doesn't like her? You really are loony then, aren't you?!" Sirius growled at her. Luna recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"I am not loony! I know you don't like me obviously. I know you never will. It just angers me and I hate this… this need." Luna said as she struggled to explain.

"The problem is, Luna, that I do like you." Sirius muttered to her and she scoffed.

"Luna, if I didn't like you then I wouldn't hesitate to take you off to some secluded spot just to shag your brains out. If I didn't like you I wouldn't stop every time and keep going just like you want me to. If I didn't like you I wouldn't respect you enough to stop. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have been miserable the past two weeks because of you. I missed you Luna and I do like you and that is wrong." Sirius said through narrowed eyes.

"Why?" Luna asked softly.

"I am wrong for you. I am tainted so to speak and you… you are pure. Innocent and I don't deserve the right to even touch you but I can't… I can't help it. You are just so… tempting and I can't stop. I can't stop and I should. You deserve someone much, much better." Sirius said and his face was twisted as if the words were physically hurting him.

"You are so stupid. Sirius Black you are really thick if you EVEN think for one second you are wrong, tainted, or undeserving of anything. Don't ever think that. That is just horrible. I get what you mean. I want you just as badly. I missed you to and I am sorry for hurting you." Luna murmured as she rested her forehead against his.

"But…" Sirius trailed off. He knew how this ended and he was trying to prepare himself for it but knew it would hurt anyway.

"But we can't." Luna said and it wrenched at her heart as she said it. Sadness and anger seeped into her veins and she mentally cursed Greyback for doing this to her. If only she wasn't a werewolf. She would grab onto Sirius and never let him go. Sirius took a deep breath as the words pierced his heart. He knew this but it still tore through him and hurt like hell. He didn't know her reasoning but knew his and stuck to it. Luna was glad he didn't ask her why as he seemed to accept her words.

"Right." Sirius said and pulled his head back to stare at her. She stared up at him and met his eyes. Emotion was swirling in their depths and Luna knew how he felt.

As if pulled by some invisible force, they came together for another kiss. Explosions of pleasure reverberated through the couple and they both kissed each other with new fever. It wasn't supposed to be like this and it wasn't supposed to feel this good. They pressed against each other as tight as possible as they clung to this moment. They shouldn't want each other this much, especially when they both acknowledge they couldn't have each other. They shouldn't hurt this much even as pleasure coursed through their veins and mews of ecstasy escaped when their mouths allowed that noise. They shouldn't be afraid to let each other go as their desire and need multiplied and burned hotter. They shouldn't be any of this but they were and that was what they felt as they stood their pressed against the wall clinging to each other in a passionate embrace.

That was how they were when seven jaws dropped as they took in the scene before them. Lily, James, Hermione, Remus, Narcissa, Severus, and Peter all stood in the hallway frozen in shock. They watched and listened and stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. No one could quite imagine Luna in that very compromising positions, with Sirius no less, and yet here she was wrapped up in it. Sirius was obviously trying to hold back but Luna wasn't doing so well. Sirius wrenched himself back with a groan and dropped his head onto Luna's shoulder. Luna fisted her hands in his hair and panted as she rested her head against the wall with closed eyes.

"That was a bad idea." Sirius said and it was muffled against her shoulder. Luna didn't get a chance to reply because she was cut off.

"Well this is a very interesting development." Severus' voice cut through dryly. Luna and Sirius snapped their heads up and stared at the group with equal looks of shock on their faces. James couldn't help it. He busted out laughing and leaned onto Lily as his body shook.

"Does this mean we can all stop fighting now?" Peter asked with a grin. That set off James even more and Severus joined in his laughter. The rest of the group still watched in wide eyes. Luna squeaked as Sirius shifted nervously. The pleasure slammed into them before he realized what he was doing and both of them let out a moan before they could get a grip on it. The group watching them gave a start and stared at them in surprise.

"Dammit." Luna moaned pathetically and drooped her head onto his shoulder. Sirius copied her action and groaned pitifully. The group watched as Luna mumbled something in Sirius' ear and he heaved a sigh and picked up his head and nodded at whatever she said. Sirius shifted backwards a little and bit back a moan and Luna squeezed her eyes closed. Luna unwrapped her legs and dropped them back to the ground. Her body slid against his and they both sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. For a second they both just stood there leaning on one another before they both backed up from each other. They both turned back to the group who were staring at them in a mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief.

"This isn't what it looks like." Sirius mumbled and Luna nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh? It looked to me like you two were snogging each other senseless." James quipped with a grin.

"Oh well then… it is but we aren't…" Sirius trailed off as a blush overtook his features.

"We aren't together." Luna put in for him.

"Sure looked like it to me." Hermione hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Well we were together right that second but we aren't together together." Luna stated and shifted from one foot to another.

"And why not? You obviously want to be!" Lily shrieked. Sirius looked at Luna and they exchanged sad looks before Sirius made a decision.

"We are just friends." Sirius muttered.

"Right, so are me and James." Lily said in sarcasm and with a mock-understanding nod.

"Everything is going to go back to normal. I am sorry that we caused all of this." Luna murmured and looked at everyone sadly. Everyone could see that they both were dead-set on staying friends so they resigned themselves to just accepting it. Everyone agreed.

The next few days passed and the group worked to go back to normal. Eventually Luna and Sirius worked themselves back to being okay and they even interacted with each other. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see the changes. Luna and Sirius were a lot closer and were always touching, talking, walking beside each other, and sitting beside each other. Everyone looked at each other with knowing smiles but didn't comment. Everyone could also see the underlying need and yearning that tugged at the two and saw how it hurt them not to act on it. It was becoming unbearable for everyone but they didn't press matters.

The school student body and professors all felt relief at the sudden breakthrough. Peace fell over the group and the castle again. Dumbledore was ecstatic and nothing really plagued anyone… except one thing. Hermione and Remus couldn't seem to overcome recent tryst no matter how much everyone wanted them to. They kept snapping at each other and constantly fighting. It was about a week since everything except for them two shifted back to normal. It was the weekend and the group was currently in the room of requirement practicing magic. They were also discussing about the rising attacks, murders, and disappearances that was happening all around them.

"Things are getting really bad." Lily murmured with a frown.

"They are." James agreed with a sigh.

"More of a reason to work harder in Defense against the Dark arts." Luna said with a fierce expression etched on her face. She wanted these people to be ready when it was their time.

"Do you think we are going to be targeted? I mean Hogwarts." Peter asked.

"I don't think so. Dumbledore wouldn't ever let that happen." Sirius said.

"I wonder who would do this!" Remus said in frustration. Severus shifted uncomfortably and met Peter's eyes. Something passed through them and they both realized that the other had almost been a part of the people who were responsible. Peter gulped and nodded his head slightly at Severus who nodded back in return. They both moved beside each other and face the group.

"Death Eaters and the Dark Lord." Severus and Peter said in perfect sync and the group looked at them in shock, save for Luna and Hermione who felt pride well up in them. These boys had not only refused to go dark like they did originally, they also were now going to spill out information even though they were probably disgusted with themselves for almost joining.

"Them?! Wait… how do you two know that?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"Yes, them. They are doing this and don't underestimate them." Severus stated calmly.

"We know this because… we were offered to join them." Peter said and he shifted nervously.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Luna and Hermione shouted in response. Severus and Peter winced and exchanged stricken looks.

"I know. We refused though," Peter said, "I didn't do anything but go to a meeting to see what everything was about because I was curious as to what was going on."

"I am… I am different. I have been practically a death eater since fifth year or I at least might as well be. I have been acquaintances with them for years and went to a few meetings. At first it was just a joking thing but then it got serious and I… refused to pledge my allegiance for a while even though I was basically already in. I was close to just getting it over with and joining them fully but I... changed my mind. I refused fully and they all lost it." Severus said and bit his lip in worry.

"Well the fact that you didn't is amazing. I know they offer everything you could possibly want to join them. You two are really strong and good people to refuse them. No one refuses because they get what they want and if they do refuse that person ends up dead. Lucky you are just in Hogwarts and not older and out in the world because you would've died." Luna said sadly.

"They kill people if they don't want to join?" James asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"You guys will be okay though right? They won't come after you or anything?" James asked as he looked at Peter and Severus worriedly. Everyone in the group and stared at them in worry and fear. Severus and Peter blinked in shock. They had assumed that they would be angry at them for being asked to join the death eaters but they weren't.

"Yes we should be fine. We weren't special cases or anything. I am just a half-blood. I am expendable and Peter is a Gryffindor so once again expendable. We would have just been pawns in their game." Severus muttered.

"They have no idea." Hermione whispered to Luna so only she could hear.

"Well good. As long as you're safe. Do you think that this will eventually blow over?" Sirius asked softly. Peter nodded and Severus hummed in agreement.

"Actually it won't." Hermione spoke up. Everyone turned to her and regarded what she said with shock.

"How do you know?" Remus asked her. He wasn't being accusing or doubting her because he learned not to doubt what her and Luna said. They were never wrong about things like this. He was being merely curious but still Hermione was still frustrated with him.

"I just know." Hermione snapped.

"Okay I believe you but… how?" Remus asked in curiosity.

"None of your business. Just trust me. Could you do that?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Sure but maybe… just maybe you could open your mouth and explain a few things instead of snapping at me for everything." Remus growled.

"I would rather not! It is so easy to rile you up." Hermione shot back.

"Oh yes, the joy of riling Remus up! Your favorite game, right?" Remus accused.

"No, I honestly don't give a damn either way!" Hermione hissed back. They were now standing a few feet apart and were glaring daggers at each other. The group was watching them in exasperation.

"What is their problem?" Severus snarled in frustration.

"Sexual frustration." Narcissa murmured back with a smirk.

"We have to do something!" Lily cried and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Everyone turned to stare at her. Lily never messed into other's lives or suggested others do it.

"What? I can't take it anymore." Lily huffed.

"I got this." James said with a grin and closed his eyes as he asked the room for what he wanted. Everyone, save for Hermione and Remus, watched in fascination as the room produced a mistletoe right above Remus' and Hermione's heads. James whipped out his wand and charmed it so they wouldn't be let go until they kissed. Everyone busted out laughing and Remus and Hermione turned to him in confusion.

"What is funny?" Remus asked.

No one replied but peter pointed above their heads. As one, Hermione and Remus looked up and saw the mistletoe. The group grew quiet as the watched to see how they would react. Remus and Hermione realized what the mistletoe meant at exactly the same time. They glanced at each other and moved to step back only to find out they couldn't. They struggled harder to move back only to be pushed by some invisible force closer together. Their eyes widened as they realized only one more step and they would be right up against each other. They both stopped struggling and stood there numbly as they tried to work through their thoughts.

"You have to kiss. You won't be released until you do." James put in with a grin. Hermione and Remus looked at him with glares that could melt metal. He only laughed in response. The whole group stared at them expectantly. Hermione huffed.

"I am not going to kiss him with an audience. I would rather rot away then give you a show. Get out." Hermione said and motioned towards the door. The group looked crest-fallen but got up and left calling that they would see them in the common room later.

"I don't want to do this." Hermione hissed and glared at Remus.

"Don't look at me that way! I didn't do this!" Remus said indignantly.

"No but it is partially your fault. If you weren't so infuriating we wouldn't fight and they wouldn't think we were secretly sexually frustrated. Please, that is rich!" Hermione snarled as she jabbed him in the chest.

"Me!? I am not the infuriating one. You are. You are determined to fight with me! If you weren't so rude and snappy we wouldn't even be where we are!" Remus shrieked. Hermione bristled.

"Oh you are so-" Hermione was cut off.

Remus didn't know what made him do it. He wasn't sure what caused him to react so rashly. He was confused at where he got the idea. Later he would say that he just didn't want to hear her berate him. Later he would say it was the Gryffindor in him. What he would never say was that the idea had been in his head from the first fight they had. Hermione was gorgeous when she was angry. Her eyes would blaze and her face would flush in anger. Her mind would come up with quick witty responses that always kept Remus on his toes. The fights had always managed to infuriate him and increase his desire for Hermione at the same time. He had ached to shut her up by kissing her multiple times and he finally did.

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Remus grabbed her by her arms and yanked her close and smashed his lips down on hers. Hermione immediately slumped against him as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips and onto his. Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Hermione lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Where their lips were melded together, tingles of heated pleasure was shooting through and crawling up and down her veins in a slow leisurely pace. This pleasure was slow and building instead of frantic and desperate. This pleasure was heavy and snuck up on their occupants. This pleasure held them down and forced them to accept it. The pleasure was immediate but increased slowly but heavily instead of rapidly picking up and multiplying.

Remus and Hermione moved their mouths together in perfect sync as their pleasure set in firmly. Their hearts thumped roughly and threatened to break through their chests. Their minds became frantic as every space of their brain erupted in utter chaos and they couldn't catch onto anything through the frantic speed of the thoughts that rushed in every corner of their minds. Their bodies knew what they wanted and basked in the controlled hunger that overcame them. Remus and Hermione weren't losing a grip on their control like Sirius and Luna; no they were gripping their control harder and using it in their favor. They lost themselves in each other and neither could catch onto the thought that would tell them why this was wrong because right then and there, it was so incredibly right. Then they deepened the kiss even further as Hermione swept her tongue along his lips in a request and Remus allowed her access. Hermione tasted Remus thoroughly and felt her desire grow heavier and heavier. Then suddenly the desire pressed to heavily on them and it snapped through and destroyed everything. Their control snapped and the slow build up broke through like a flood.

Hermione and Remus didn't acknowledge that the mistletoe disappeared or that the room was shifting around them. They only acknowledged anything when a bed appeared directly behind Hermione. Remus walked her backwards and fell with her onto it. He didn't realize exactly how bad this could turn out. He only realized the need that was growing and snarling like a monster within him. Hermione didn't realize how bad the turn out could be. She only realized that she was in bed with Remus and didn't want to leave. Remus pulled back from the kiss for air only to give small nips on her jaw line and led the kisses down to her neck. Hermione tilted her head back and moaned as he began to suck, nimble, lick, and kiss her neck. It was an assault on her senses and she welcomed it. Remus couldn't stop. The taste of her skin demanded that he continue and her scent was laced with desire. He stayed on one spot in the crook of her neck above her collarbone and worked extra care to mark her. He wanted to leave a hickey. He wanted it bright and open so everyone would know she was his.

Wait… what? Remus yanked himself back and rolled off of her as he panted and tried to grab onto his scrambling thought. He had thought she was… his? Damn. He was in trouble. Hermione stared at the ceiling as the world around her came into focus and she came back to her senses. She took a deep shaky breath and cursed herself mentally. She almost just properly used this bed with Remus. She almost just went all the way with Remus. She had wanted to. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and let out a whimper. Remus shifted on the bed and peered at her in worry.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Remus murmured. He knew it was dumb to ask that. She was probably furious with him.

"I… we almost… we almost and I… I wanted to. Merlin, Remus I really wanted to!" Hermione moaned and turned to stare at Remus who was looking at her in shock. Remus cleared his throat.

"Past tense, right?" Remus asked and waited with a baited breath for her answer.

"No. Kiss me again and we will finish what we started. Hell, I wouldn't have stopped it." Hermione whispered. Remus blinked at her. His heart began to thump unevenly and the idea that they could… that she wanted to… it was terribly endearing to him and it made him want to kiss her again but he couldn't because she deserved better. She deserved a perfect boyfriend and who could be there for her all the time. Unfortunately, Remus wasn't perfect and would be missing every time the full moon came for a peek. Still, he was tempted…

"We can't though. I am not that girl. But gah, I wish I was!" Hermione grumbled and Remus couldn't help it. He laughed.

"So it really was sexual frustration, huh?" Remus asked when he calmed down.

"Sure, let's say it as that and let it go." Hermione murmured. Her heart throbbed but she ignored it. Remus didn't like her and she knew it.

"Sure." Remus mumbled back and felt his heart shrivel in his chest. Remus repeated over and over, that he was a werewolf and she would never like him, in his head. They both stood up and began walking back to the common room.

"So are we okay now?" Remus asked as they came to the portrait entrance.

"Yes and I am sorry I was so rude and snappy. I was just…" Hermione trailed off and blushed. Remus chuckled and followed her into the room. They were greeted with wolf-whistles, grins, and giggles by their group. Remus and Hermione glared at them.

"That was just… rude." Hermione scolded.

"It worked though, didn't it?" James asked and his eyes danced with mirth.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked while a blush crossed her face again.

"You are blushing and if that huge hickey that suddenly appeared on your neck, is anything to go by then I am going to assume you two are just fine." James said with a wicked smirk.

"What!?" Hermione squeaked and looked down and saw the hickey. She whirled on Remus and glared at him while he raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry?" Remus said it as a question.

"Are you?" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms which showed cleavage as her chest was pressed up. Remus couldn't help but look. He couldn't help but grin as he replied.

"Not really." Remus said.

"Ugh! Remus! Why I ought to hex you into oblivion." Hermione growled.

"I'd rather you didn't." Remus replied as he continued to grin. Hermione couldn't help it. Her mouth twitched and she couldn't hold back her smile. She shook her head and waggled a finger under his nose.

"I will get you back." Hermione said and Remus couldn't resist one last dig. He leaned down until his mouth was just beside her ear.

"When and where?" Remus whispered so only she could hear. Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she turned to the others for help. They took one look at her and busted out in laughter. Remus joined and eventually Hermione did too. Everything was going back to normal between the group. Finally…


	19. Steps farther and Training

"Peter! Get angry then. Don't shoot the spell as if you were aiming at a bunny! These people will try to kill you. Come on, try again." Luna pushed.

The group was currently in the room of requirement and they were training and practicing harder than ever. It had been a week since the group had come back together happily since the drama that had occurred. Sirius and Luna were still very close and everyone was turning a blind eye to what they were seeing. Remus and Hermione had stopped fighting but denied any feelings they had or still have and went back to like before. The group was functioning again and the whole castle was happier for it. The staff and students went back to the cheerful way they were and Dumbledore was giddy with happiness at the turn out. The group were spending every waking moment together and growing very close. Luna and Hermione weren't having any flashbacks and their nightmares were few and far between. Hermione and Luna had insisted on intensifying the lessons the group worked through. The first real death eater attack was coming and Hermione and Luna wanted everyone prepared for any possibility. They also wanted to practice and keep up on their magic so they could start their plans and save the people they can and defeat Voldemort.

"I am trying but… but I just don't think I am capable of being violent." Peter defended himself. Luna snorted.

"Yea right." Luna scoffed and froze as she realized just what she said. She had just based this Peter on the Peter she had known.

"Luna, lay off." Hermione said and met Luna's eyes. They had been getting intense and actually growing rude when the others didn't take it seriously. Hermione knew Luna hadn't meant anything by it but still had to remind her just in case. The two girls had been slipping up and getting into war mode recently and the others in the group were growing uncomfortable by it. Luna and Hermione knew this but it was hard to rein it in.

"Yea Luna, calm down. No one is actually going to kill us." James said as he tried to sooth her. This had an opposite reaction. Hermione stiffened and Luna drew in a sharp breath.

"You just don't get it, do you!? You WILL die if you don't change that! You have to try. THIS ISN'T SOME JOKE!" Hermione shrieked as she lost it.

"Hermione, don't-" Luna tried but was cut off.

"NO! No! Just no. I can't let this go. What's the point then, Luna?" Hermione ranted to Luna. The group stared at her in shock. Yes, Hermione was known to be strict and sometimes frantic but never had she gotten like this.

"Hermione relax. Peter will get it okay? He will do it faster if you aren't making him so high strung." Narcissa said softly.

"No… you don't get this. Just stop. You don't and you can't. Luna they… they don't. Luna!" Hermione was getting hysterical now.

"Hermione, now you need to lie off. Stop a second. Breathe. Relax. It isn't about them yet, right? No, so they won't understand. We can… we can handle this." Luna murmured soothingly as she wrapped Hermione in a hug.

The rest of the group watched in fascination at this outburst. Sure, Hermione and Luna have gotten strict and have been pushing hard recently but they always seemed somewhat calm under their frustration. They had been pulling out the more in depth spells and been training harder. It was intense and sort of overwhelming but they were adapting under Luna's and Hermione's relentless coaching. It was hard for them to understand because nothing really bad had happened. Nothing drastic had happened like the two soldiers were acting like happened. They were acting like those within the group were going to be personally involved in some form of war. The rest of the group just couldn't understand. However, they could see that the girls were preparing them for something and saw that it was important to the two girls and had been trying their hardest to get it. Hermione was relaxing slowly and Luna was quieting down.

"I'm sorry. I will do better." Peter said as he hung his head in shame. Severus walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. This was something that had recently happened. Severus and Peter had struck up a deeper friendship between them and bonded over the fact of their almost death eater status. Severus showed a rare form of gentleness and friendliness with Peter and with him only. Everyone was shocked by this but had slowly adjusted but didn't question it or comment in fear of jeopardizing it.

"No! Peter I am so… so sorry. I didn't mean… we didn't mean anything. We are just worried and we just care… a lot." Luna struggled to explain.

"She is right. I am just… we are just trying to make sure we don't lose anyone else." Hermione murmured as she looked at the floor. Luna sniffled and blinked back tears.

"Hey if it takes us working harder for you to feel better then we will." Lily assured and peered at the girls in worry.

"It isn't that. Even if you were perfect we would still worry. It is the risk that ruins us. Anything could happen. Anything. I don't know if… I don't think we can handle losing anyone else." Hermione said.

"Exactly. I could trip down the stairs and break my neck. Anything could happen. You can't protect us from everything but you are helping us. You are doing all you can." Remus said.

"You are going to worry. It is only natural. We worry too but for you two it is worse because so much has already happened to you." Severus said.

"And… you could handle losing someone else. You could but don't try unless you have to." Sirius mumbled as he reached out and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Okay. Okay, I am sorry. I shouldn't have-" Hermione started and Luna picked it up.

"We shouldn't have acted so wrongly. We will try and cut you some slack." Luna said.

"Okay so what is the wand motion again?" Peter asked.

The group continued on and worked seriously for the rest of the day. Remus and Luna were a bit tired because it was only a few days past the full moon and they were still recovering. They worked as much as they could but soon Hermione called it quits and they all decided to go out and relax by the lake. They all moved through the castle and filled the hall with joyful conversations and laughter. Hermione walked with James and Lily and talked about the upcoming ball. Sirius and Luna stood as close as possible and murmured about the chance of seeing the giant squid. Remus and Peter walked together and Remus gave Peter advice on where to take his girlfriend for their one month and a few weeks anniversary. Narcissa and Severus walked side by side with about a foot between them and talked about aging potion.

"Hey everyone listen up!" James called before everyone could sit down in the grass by the lake.

"What?" Lily asked and sighed in exasperation. James was always up to something.

"I want to do something! I want everyone's undivided attention." James explained and waited for every noise within the group to stop before whipping out his wand. James muttered the patronus incantation and waited for his squirrel to scurry out and bound over to him. James whispered something that even Remus and Luna couldn't catch. Suddenly James' squirrel bounded over to Lily and circled her while nudging her cheek affectionately. Lily giggled and stroked the squirrel and watched as the squirrel suddenly came to a stop and came to eye level with Lily. The squirrel began to glow slightly and it tilted its head before opening its mouth to speak.

"As James Potter's patroni, I can confirm that it is James' utmost deepest wish to escort Lily Evans to the upcoming ball if she so wishes." The squirrel said in a cheerful light voice. Lily looked over at James and smiled hugely.

"She wishes." Lily replied softly and giggled as the squirrel turned in circles in happiness before bouncing back to James and disappearing.

"Was that necessary?" Sirius said and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Lily deserves a formal invite from her one and only!" James cried dramatically and grinned at Lily. Said girl had joy dancing in her eyes as she suddenly jumped onto James and toppled them over to the ground.

"Woah! Lily what are you…" James trailed off because he couldn't speak as Lily kissed James full on the mouth passionately. The rest of the group laughed and sat to the ground as they ignored the couple that was growing more passionate and serious by the second. Then suddenly, Lily yanked away and literally stumbled to her feet. She didn't waste a second as she turned and began pulling James to his feet.

"See you guys later. We are leaving!" Lily cried as she pulled James after her as she broke into a run. The group watched them rush to the castle.

"Well then! Have fun kids and be safe!" Sirius shouted right before they disappeared from view. Luna smacked Sirius in the arm.

"Sirius you are so horrible!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well what do you think they are doing?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"Well… uh. Still that is horrible!" Luna said.

"Hey you know how easy it is to be caught up in the moment. They could easily forget to be safe." Sirius joked and then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. Luna stifled a giggle and made her eyes go large and worked to look innocent.

"No actually I don't know how easy it is." Luna said and Sirius froze startled. The look of innocence on her face was incredibly endearing to him and he wanted nothing more than to pull her away and have his way with her. She was just so damn tempting and it was killing him. Sirius looked on and saw that the innocence was fake and decided to use it in his favor.

"Oh? Would you like another demonstration since you have forgotten?" Sirius quipped cheekily but Luna didn't falter.

"Oh would you? It would be rather helpful." Luna said airily. Hermione giggled and Remus snorted. Narcissa grinned and shook her head at their antics. Severus snickered and Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Wait, you are just joking right?" Sirius tested. Luna considered her options here. She could stop and drop the chance for them to get caught up again or she could continue and take the chance without causing any harm. It was blatantly obvious to her what she should do. She should stop and drop it. She should let it go and avoid the hurt. She should ignore her want and needs but Sirius was far too tempting and she abruptly stood.

"No I am not. Come remind me." Luna said and turned and began walking to the castle. The group, including Sirius, stared after her in shock. Either Luna was really dense about what she just did or she didn't care and had meant it. Everyone turned to Sirius who was biting his lip in indecisiveness.

"Dammit! Luna you tempting…" Sirius groaned and grumbled as he scrambled to his feet and shot after her. No one heard his last words as he ran out of earshot.

"We should follow them." Remus murmured and Hermione hummed in agreement.

"Yes. It will end badly if we don't… well stop them." Hermione mumbled and blushed but stood up to hide it. Remus grabbed her hand and pulled himself up but somehow forgot to let go. Hermione didn't complain or even mention it. They walked, hand in hand, after Sirius and Luna. Peter sighed.

"I will have to go separate all three couples. This will take a while." Peter grumbled and scowled as he stood.

"I will see you two at dinner." Peter said as he turned to Narcissa and Severus.

"What about before?" Narcissa asked in confusion. Peter coughed.

"I will be with Sally, actually." Peter said as he blushed.

"Oh. Well, have fun then." Narcissa shrugged. Peter nodded in farewell and walked off to the castle.

Severus and Narcissa sat in silence before they both realized almost simultaneously that they were alone. Severus turned and looked at Narcissa and found her already staring at him. For a moment they just stared at each other as they felt the air thicken. Severus fought down a blush that only Narcissa could cause him and tried to pry his eyes from hers but couldn't. Narcissa got caught up in his dark swirling eyes and wondered how she never noticed how beautiful and entrancing his eyes were. She was drowning in them and found she didn't mind it. This was the first time being alone and this close together since Narcissa joined the group. It was true that Severus liked Narcissa and had taken to keeping space between them but didn't get the chance to today. He was regretting it as the foot between them seemed to shrink and warmth spread over his whole body. Narcissa saw the blush as Severus lost his grip on it and couldn't stop from grinning. It was nice to know that she had an effect on him. Severus narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Alright there, Severus? You are turning red." Narcissa teased.

"I am fine." Severus gritted out and Narcissa's grin widened. Severus shifted uncomfortably and Narcissa jumped slightly. She only then realized just how aware her body was of him. Severus arched an eyebrow at her. It appeared that the ice queen had thawed.

"You okay, Narcissa? You are a bit jumpy." Severus purred and Narcissa bit back a scathing retort. Time to have a bit of fun with him, Narcissa thought.

"You really shouldn't use that tone with me. It has a very satisfying effect." Narcissa purred back and Severus immediately understood what she meant. Her voice was a caress and he enjoyed it.

"I will keep that in mind." Severus purred again. Narcissa fought a shiver as goosebumps rose on her skin.

"Good then." Narcissa purred in return. Severus narrowed his eyes at her and leaned into her until their noses were almost touching. Narcissa stared into his narrowed eyes and worked hard to remain flippant but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Don't mess with me, Narcissa. I won't take it." Severus growled softly and Narcissa found that this was almost worse than his purring.

"I wasn't and I won't." Narcissa said and it came back slightly breathless. This conversation was obviously between two Slytherins. They were cunningly slithering around the topic but being ambitious in approaching it and moving on. It was simple for them and they had to get it over with. They both liked each other but didn't want to play games. Now that it was taken care of they had to gather some amount of courage and make it official.

"Would you like to accompany me to the upcoming ball?" Severus murmured and Narcissa smiled.

"As your date?" Narcissa asked and Severus chuckled.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you asking me as your date for just this one occurrence or are you asking to date me officially?" Narcissa asked and peered at Severus.

"Both, honestly." Severus said and turned back and met her eyes. Narcissa smiled.

"Of course. Yes to both then, Severus." Narcissa said and shifted slightly so that there wasn't much space between the two Slytherins. Severus smiled in response and began asking her every question about what he had ached to know about her. Narcissa repaid in kind and they spent their time getting to know each other. Soon they had ended up with Narcissa's arm looped through Severus' and them two leaning onto each other as they talked softly together…

James was stumbling and breathing heavily when Lily finally pulled him into an empty classroom. She turned and locked the door as he struggled to regain his balance of everything that Lily had knocked him off of. Lily waved her wand and sound proofed the classroom and put up deflection spells. She whirled around and forced all the desks into a corner of the room and transfigured one of the chairs into a couch. James watched all of this with an arched eyebrow. Finally Lily closed all the shutters on the windows and sat her wand on one of the desks.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James murmured. She was acting very strange and he was not used to it. Lily whirled around and stared at him as she took off her robe and left her in muggle jeans and a sweater. James eyed her appreciatively but then focused on her as he waited for her answer.

"That was sweet. What you did with your patronus. Why did you do it?" Lily asked and studied James intently. James blinked.

"I want to take you to the ball." James replied slowly.

"Yes, but why ask. I am your girlfriend." Lily stated.

"So? You still should be asked. You aren't my property. You could easily decide you want to go with some other bloke if I just assumed that we would go. I was going to be a good boyfriend and make sure you were going with me. I wasn't going to give any other bloke the chance to slip in and take you away from me. Besides, you deserve to be asked by everyone in the whole world because anyone would be lucky to have you. I am." James spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes but why go all out!? That took a lot of magic and was really sweet. I am already yours. Why did you do this for me? Why do you treat me so good? I have been nothing but horrible to you for years. Why?" Lily asked. She was staring at him with such intensity and James felt as if there was some deeper meaning and he was missing it. She kept staring and waited for him to consider it and James took a second to really think about.

James tilted his head and adopted a thoughtful look as he considered why he did everything for her. He treated her right because she deserved it. He did everything for her because she was his and he wanted to. He did everything dramatically because she deserved the best. Lily was his and no one else's and he was so lucky to have her. He wanted her to know these things. He wanted her to know she deserved the world. He wanted her to know she was his. He wanted her to know she was special. He wanted her to know he knew he was lucky. He wanted her to know that she was his whole world. He wanted her to know she was his everything. He want her to know he loved her… he loved her. James thought about how right that sounded. It was true that he loved Lily. Maybe he always had but… but he had never said it. Loving Lily was natural. It was like breathing and he wanted her to know.

"Well, Lily you deserve the best and I love you and-" James was cut off as Lily ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Lily pulled back and stared at him in awe.

"That. That right there. You love me. You say it like it is so simple but James… that is… this is huge. You love me?" Lily said and formed the last words as a question.

"Yes. I love you Lily Evans. I always have and always will." James said with so much sincerity that Lily couldn't have stopped the smile from blooming on her face if she wanted to.

"I love you James Potter." Lily replied softly and James felt a surge of joy burst in his chest and grinned happily. Lily giggled at his smile and pulled away.

"Lay down." Lily ordered and pointed to the couch. James blinked but nodded. He started towards the couch only to be stopped.

"Wait. This has got to go." Lily murmured as she walked up to him and eased his shirt over his head. James stared at Lily with wide eyes as she tossed the shirt over her shoulder. Lily pushed him slightly and James stumbled back and felt the couch behind him and was glad as he fell onto it in shock. Lily didn't waste any time as she walked up to him and straddled his waist. James was flat on his back and Lily was sitting on him with her hands on either side of his head. They both were panting at the position and closeness and felt the pleasure catch fire all over them.

"I love you." Lily said and James closed his eyes and relished the sound.

"I love you." James whispered back and Lily felt a surge of need and practically threw herself into his kiss.

Their lips met and she began running her hands down his shoulders and ran her hands all over his chest. The kiss turned heated quickly and their hands roamed. Moans and mews of pleasure filled the air when their mouths allowed it and they showed their love relentlessly. James hooked his hands under Lily's shirt and teasingly lifted the shirt and rolled it up to right below her chest. He stroked her stomach and her sides. Lily moaned into his mouth and pulled away. She reached up and tore her shirt off. James choked slightly at the sight she revealed. Lily was sitting on him in a bra and her hair was curtained between them. James let his hands slide down until he was gripping her hips. He was struggling with himself as he continued to stare at Lily shirtless. Lily watched him watch her and blushed and found she was glad he wasn't looking at her face. James was definitely distracted. Lily giggled out loud and James flicked his eyes up to her face and broke out a grin.

"You are beautiful." James commented and Lily blushed.

"Thank you. Now where were we?" Lily whispered as she leaned back down and kissed him again. James smiled into their kiss and Lily bit his lip slightly as she giggled. Then the kiss turned serious and their hands roamed again. James smoothed his hands up her sides and then froze as he touched the bottom part of her bra. Lily continued to stroke his shoulders like she hadn't noticed. James quickly lifted his hands and fisted them in her hair as he struggled to keep his mind in control and keep his hands from unfamiliar territory. Lily could tell he was holding back and it presented her with a challenge. She wanted him to touch her and wanted him to lose control along with her.

Lily shifted her hips across his and moans broke out as pleasure pumped harder in their veins. The movement surprised James and he let his hands drop back to Lily's sides. Lily shifted again and James groaned into her mouth and slid his hands up as his mind became cloudy. Lily shifted twice in quick concession and James completely lost it as his hand slid up to her chest and he smoothed his hands there. His fingers danced and he dug his hips back into hers as his hands took a mind of their own. Lily whimpered into his mouth at the double amount of pleasure and at the work his hands had taken to doing. It was becoming clear to Lily that if they didn't stop that they would have to go farther and as much as that idea enchanted her, she knew better. However, Lily would wait to enjoy this pleasure for as long as she could possibly take it before pulling away. It wasn't long as James used his hands to explore her chest and created all sorts of unknown pleasure for her and as he dug his hips into hers in quick repeated maneuvers. Finally, Lily was about to be pushed over the edge and she pulled away from him and rolled onto the floor.

"Lily!" James shouted and slid to the floor right beside her.

"James, I am fine. I just. I just needed to get back." Lily explained breathlessly.

"I understand perfectly." James said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Then Lily laughed. James joined her. They both laughed and rolled on the floor in pure happiness. Finally Lily was flat on her back and struggling to breath and James was on his side propping himself up on one arm as he stared down at Lily shirtless.

"I love you." James whispered after the laughter quit and silence replaced it. James reached out and slowly drew circles onto Lily's stomach and stared at her. He stared at her face, her body, and her eyes. She was so beautiful and he loved her.

"As I love you." Lily replied and stared at him as he did her…

Sirius ran after Luna and finally caught up with her as she was drawing close to a broom closet. It was small and very inviting as he looked in and saw her waiting for him. Luna was actually worried but covered it as she hummed and stared around airily. Sirius simply stood there and stared at her until she decided to look at him. When their eyes met, he spoke.

"You don't need a reminder." Sirius stated.

"No." Luna replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Sirius motioned around the broom closet as he stepped in. Luna took a deep breath at the close proximity between them.

"I want one." Luna stated simply. Sirius growled in frustration.

"That isn't fair! That is just selfish." Sirius said with a scowl but he still shut the door behind him. He kept his hand on the doorknob.

"I know but I want to anyway." Luna muttered and still kept eye contact.

"Why!? Why are you doing this to me? I can't. I won't." Sirius said pitifully. Click. Sirius locked the door. Luna bit her lip uncertainly.

"I can't help it. I want to. I need to but… but you can refuse." Luna said and winced as if the very idea physically hurt her.

"No! See you don't get it do you? When I say I can't, I mean I can't resist you. When I say I won't, I mean I won't refuse you. I want you and you are too tempting." Sirius hissed out in anger at his lack of control. She was hurting him and he was letting her. She owned him.

"I see." Luna murmured softly as she reached out and grabbed him by his robes and pulled him close. Sirius put his hands on her hips and melded their bodies together as he dipped his head for a kiss.

The kiss was heated and desperate. Pleasure raced through them as the pushed together closer. Luna wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her torso against his. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stayed that way until the need to breathe became too great. They pulled away and stared at each other while catching their breaths. Their bodies danced together and cause little tingles to pulse on their skin where their bodies touched. They both went back in for a second kiss and noticed immediately that the pleasure they caused each other had increased ten-fold.

Sirius felt Luna whimper into his mouth and something snapped as he realized he was doing this. It was him causing her this pleasure. It was him touching her this way and giving her all of her firsts. It was him taking her innocence. The moment the thought passed through his mind, primal instinct took over and he acknowledged his need to claim her. She was obviously his and he was hers. It was right, not wrong. Sirius tore himself away and began kissing his way to the curve of her neck. He set to work on leaving a mark and Luna whimpered in pleasure and squeezed her eyes shut. Finally Sirius pulled back and saw that a nice hickey was left and he grinned happily. Luna opened her eyes and saw this.

"What did… you do?" Luna asked breathlessly.

"Hickey." Sirius replied gruffly and Luna couldn't find it in herself to complain.

"Good." Luna heard herself reply while she pulled him back for another kiss.

The kiss once again grew heated until it was overwhelming. They needed more and Sirius set to giving them some amount of relief. Luna lifted her arms as Sirius lifted her shirt over her head. Luna moaned when she had to pull away from the kiss for him to remove her shirt. Sirius threw the shirt to the side carelessly and looked down at the masterpiece that was Luna. She was a sight to see without her shirt and standing flushed in pleasure as her chest rose and fell heavily from panting. One bra strap had fallen off her shoulder and Sirius found himself shocked at the image. Luna… pure, innocent, sweet little Luna… looked sexy. She looked inviting and seductive. It was throwing Sirius into a state of awe as he stared at Luna's whole image.

"You are so enticing." Sirius murmured appreciatively.

"Thanks. Now it is your turn." Luna replied with a smile and literally yanked Sirius' shirt off his head. Sirius gaped at her as she studied him in obvious delight. Luna grinned as she appreciated the view. Sirius was gorgeous and there was no question why he was a ladies man.

Luna reached out and ran a hand down his chest and sighed happily as a shiver racked his body. Luna stepped close and pressed a kiss on his collarbone under his throat. Sirius sucked in a deep breath as she lowered her head a bit and kissed again. She dipped her head again and pressed a kiss lower. Luna continued to trail kisses down his chest until she was bending her knees. Luna now was at the top of his abs and Sirius was panting. Luna hummed in contemplation before squatting lower and trailing more kisses down. Luna was now halfway down his stomach and shifted as she got on her knees. Sirius glanced down and drew in a sharp breath at the image of Luna on her knees in front of him. Luna trailed kisses until she was right above his waistline and his pants. Luna wasn't deterred as she continued to press kisses until she was right above the fabric of his pants. Luna tilted her head and stared at his button as the image of her nipping the button with her teeth playfully came to her and she acted on it. She leaned forward and caught the button of his pants between her teeth and playfully tugged it before letting it go. Sirius groaned.

"Luna." Sirius said in a warning tone. Luna looked up at him and blinked innocently and Sirius groaned again. He reached down and caught her by her arms and pulled her up until she was on her feet again. Sirius dipped his head and kissed her feverishly. Luna reciprocated excitedly and Sirius stroked her sides but avoided her chest. Lina trembled in pleasure and fisted her hands in his hair. She tugged and he pulled back slightly so they were cheek to cheek. Luna turned her head and his dimple caught her eyes. Luna remembered her urge to run her tongue in the crevice of his dimples and did just that. She clutched Sirius tighter to hold him in place as she licked the crevice of his dimple and ran her teeth along it. Sirius groaned and shiver in pleasure. How could someone so innocent be so talented? Sirius banished that though as a whole new set of ideas came to mind and he pulled back to stop her assault.

"I thought you were supposed to be innocent!" Sirius grumbled accusingly.

"You shouldn't assume things." Luna said and arched her eyebrow at him.

"Well I didn't know you could be so… so provocative!" Sirius said incredulously.

"Neither did I." Luna said cheekily and stepped back from him. Luna leaned against the wall and reached out and pulled him close. They stood pressed together and relished in the contact that they knew would have to end…

Remus and Hermione were strolling hand in hand quietly as they headed to the room of requirement. They assumed that Sirius and Luna had gone there and were trying to give them some time before interrupting. Hermione and Remus didn't even question walking together and holding hands since it felt to right. They both ignored the tingles running up their arms from their hands and walked to the door of the room of requirement. They walked in and saw that it was empty. They stood there in silence for a second before turning to stare in front of them. A moment later a couch had formed in front of them. Hermione turned to Remus with an arched eyebrow.

"Why do we need a couch?" Hermione asked.

"Would you prefer a bed?" Remus retorted and a bed immediately formed in front of them. It was the same bed as before. Hermione blushed and turned away from Remus.

"I see that you would prefer a bed since you made no objections." Remus mumbled and Hermione whipped around and dropped her jaw. Remus arched an eyebrow at her and his eyes danced with mirth. Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed. She reached out and gave him a rough shove. Remus blinked in shock as he fell. Hermione walked up and peered down at him condescendingly.

"It isn't the bed I would object to. It is the choice of bed partner I have to choose from that I object to." Hermione informed him and started to turn to leave but found herself being tugged onto the bed instead.

"I think that you are taking your bed partner for granted." Remus mumbled as she landed across from him. Their faces were inches apart but Remus didn't move. He wasn't going to. He couldn't have her and knew that even this small amount of flirtation and touching was bad enough. He wouldn't move. He didn't have to since Hermione did it for him. She turned on her side and leaned forwards as she kissed him. Remus had convinced himself not to kiss her but never convinced himself not to kiss her back. Like before, the kiss was sweet and slow and heavy. They shifted together and got in the comfortable position of Remus on top of her as he pressed her into the mattress. Also like before, the weight of the pleasure and need became too much and snapped their control.

Remus was digging his hips into hers and Hermione was scraping her hands through his hair. This intensity was growing and the need was becoming overwhelming. Hermione wrenched back from the kiss to breath and dipped her head and nibbled his neck. The taste of his skin was intoxicating and Hermione found herself bruising him as she worked to feast on his skin. She returned the favor of his earlier hickey. Remus groaned as she worked his skin and pulled away. He slid down her body until he was kneeling in front of her at his feet. He dragged his hands up her legs and found himself thanking the fates for her wearing a skirt. Her flushed skin under his fingertips were fascinating and he drew paths all over her legs from right above her knees to her ankle. Hermione wriggled at the need of him to touch her more intimately.

Remus followed a path up from her ankles and danced his fingers up her legs but this time he didn't stop at right above her knees. This time he kept going up her outer thighs and when he met fabric he placed his hands over the fabric and kept sliding up to her hips. Hermione whimpered in disappointment at the fact that he was no longer touching her skin. Remus reached to the zipper and clip on her skirt and undid them. Hermione sighed and hummed in approval as he started to slide them down her legs. Remus was going deliberately slow as he wanted her to be able to stop him if she wanted. Hermione just ended up helping him kick them off. Remus chuckled but it died in his throat as he looked at the sight before him.

Hermione was stretched out before him in a soft cotton fitted black V-neck shirt and black knickers. Her legs were long and curvy and Remus' hands twitched in the need to touch this goddess before him. Hermione's hair was splayed out above her in a curtain of curls and her eyes were closed in frustration as her desire for him to touch her multiplied.

"You are lovely." Remus complimented softly.

"Thank you. Will you please continue before I hex you?" Hermione grumbled impatiently and Remus grinned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her right ankle. Then he started a trail of kisses up her inner calf. When he reached the side of her knee he paused to shift so he could continue up her inner thigh. He kept kissing up and up and didn't stop. Hermione began panting in anticipation but right before Remus reached in between her legs he turned his head and kissed the top of her left inner though. He started his trail all the way down and ended by kissing her left ankle. Hermione was between sighing in relief and groaning in displeasure.

Remus seemed to tell this and slid back up her body and pressed down into her. He grabbed behind her knees and hitched her legs up. Hermione automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Remus stroked her legs and then kissed her feverishly. He took extra care not to shift his hips but Hermione threw all caution to the wind as she wriggled against him. They both shrieked into each other's mouths as the pleasure exploded within them. It was too much. This would push them too far and they knew it. Remus groaned as he rolled away and pulled Hermione against his chest. They both clung to each other as they came down from their ecstasy and caught their breaths. They stayed in that position and basked in the silence and peace that came with being together without the problems and knew it would soon have to end…

At dinner, the couples all walked in separately and Peter was already there. No one spoke about what happened between them and no one mentioned how they all felt. Lily and James were ecstatic about their new step in their relationship. Remus and Hermione were angry with themselves for allowing themselves to do what they knew they couldn't but found comfort in labeling it is sexual frustration. Narcissa and Severus were happy with this new information they got on each other. Sirius and Luna were sad that they had hurt each other again and were angry that they just couldn't be happy with each other and also knew that what had happened had caused a new rift in their friendship. Despite all of these new things, everyone sat at dinner and ate and talked and was happy. The group sat and planned for new lessons from Hermione and Luna. They joked and laughed and talked and just were happy. Soon though, things would come to a head and everything would change…


	20. Dropping like flies and Revealings

The next week passed and Luna and Hermione began disappearing from the group at odd times. The others didn't know what they were up to but didn't question them as they grew more and more anxious as the week passed. Hermione and Luna listened intently in all classes and crammed hard in the library. They practiced harder than ever before as the lessons continued daily. They were growing tired but they still pushed themselves vigorously harder. Lily tried easily suggesting they relax but they didn't. Then Friday came and Hermione and Luna was gone without a word to anyone. No one could find them but the group knew better than to alert the teachers this early and decided to wait it out.

While the others sat in the warm common room and relaxed, Luna and Hermione sneaked through the secret passage ways and on towards Hogsemead. They slipped past all people silently and made it to the apperation point. They thanked their lucky stars that they were able to do this. They made it to the point they needed to and apperated where they needed to go. Hermione and Luna appeared on the outskirts of the Potters manor and set in to wait.

"This isn't going to be easy." Luna murmured as she crouched down to watch vigil with Hermione.

"What!? It isn't!?" Hermione mock-gasped.

"No need to get rude! I am just saying. This is going to take some effort." Luna retorted dryly.

"I know. I really do but I can't help but feel like we have the upper hand here." Hermione said and Luna hummed in agreement.

"Yes I understand. What are our main targets?" Luna asked.

"For now we need to get as many of the lower ranks we can and just scrape out a few of his inner circle. We need him weakened but we don't need him changing his decisions and taking away our upper hand." Hermione explained.

"Okay and how are we going to alert aurors?" Luna asked. Hermione sighed.

"We are going to just have to leave that to the Potters but we can save their lives for sure. Are you prepared to cut some lives down?" Hermione mumbled.

"Of course. It is either kill or be killed and I will be damned if I die anytime soon." Luna replied.

"Technically we aren't even born. Or alive. Or existing." Hermione said and shrugged a shoulder.

"Yes well, I am here in body so that is enough for me." Luna quipped and chuckled when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"James is going to be so worried when news gets to him. Let's not disappoint, okay?" Hermione said after some silence stretched.

"We won't. I heard that the Potters were great wizards so we aren't working with nothing here. We will have some help. We won't disappoint. We can do this. We will do this. Hell, we don't really have a choice." Luna said. Hermione arched an eyebrow at her and shifted.

"Was that your attempt at a pep-talk?" Hermione asked and humor laced her voice.

"Did it work?" Luna asked and grinned.

"Somewhat. My adrenaline is pumping now so thanks." Hermione said and Luna giggled.

"Gah, where are they!?" Luna said after some time had passed without anything happening.

"Well we did come pretty early and we don't know there specified time period of their attack." Hermione said reasonably.

"Yes but I am ready now!" Luna said and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

"We need to remember to rein in our power a bit. We can't punish these people, Luna. We need to get in, get the job done, and get out." Hermione warned. Luna looked sheepish.

"It is tempting to dish out a bit of punishment." Luna muttered.

"Oh, I know, darling but we can't." Hermione said and shook her head.

"You keep that in mind too, Gryffindor." Luna said half-seriously.

"Speaking of, how are you liking being a lion?" Hermione said as she subtly shifted the conversation.

"It is nice. It has its perks." Luna said with a small smile.

"Would a perk be Sirius Black?" Hermione asked and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Luna grinned.

"Definitely. The only thing is I can't truly have him." Luna said and her grin slipped.

"And why not!? See that is what kills me. You two obviously want to be together so why not?" Hermione grumbled.

"Sirius doesn't want a werewolf, Hermione." Luna said bitterly.

"You can't know that. Have you told him about your situation?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not." Luna replied automatically.

"Then you can't possibly know he wouldn't accept it." Hermione said in exasperation.

"Hermione, he literally said and I quote 'I would never date a werewolf' in the hospital wing." Luna said with a scowl.

"Yes but that was just to help Remus out." Hermione mumbled.

"Okay but still, Sirius believes that he doesn't deserve me. He thinks he is tainted and that I am pure. He thinks I deserve better." Luna said and hung her head sadly.

"But… but that is ridiculous! You two are perfect. Grr, I could kill him sometimes." Hermione hissed in annoyance.

"Please don't. I enjoy what part of him I can have. The only problem is… we are hurting each other constantly." Luna said with a frown.

"You promised you would be happy, Luna. Don't break that promise." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"You are one to talk. What is going on with you and Remus?" Luna countered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well you two definitely have something going on." Luna stated.

"Oh, it is just sexual frustration." Hermione commented idly.

"Is it?" Luna asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. I swear by it." Hermione said.

"You have convinced yourself of that lie but I refuse to let you try and fool me. Just don't forget you promised too." Luna warned and Hermione sighed. Silence stretched between them.

"So we have saved three people." Luna finally commented when the silence was too heavy for her.

"I know. It is crazy to think what a little love and friendship could change." Hermione said and shook her head in disbelief.

"I think we might have saved more than we think by splitting up that house rivalry." Luna said.

"I am not going to lie; I thought it would take a lot more than this. Dumbledore was right. Love really conquers all." Hermione replied and Luna and she exchanged a small smile at the memory of the older Dumbledore.

"Yes it truly does. Is there anyone else we could possibly save?" Luna asked and furrowed her eyebrow as she thought hard.

"Regulus." Hermione murmured softly.

"That will be a challenge. You know how in depth he was until he had the turn around." Luna said as she referenced the knowledge they had.

"Yes but maybe we could create an earlier turn around. You could see him clearly missing Sirius. He loves his brother and would be more likely to turn around now at the newness. We should just at least try." Hermione persuaded.

"I don't know. It is risky. It could cause harm to the others but also at the same time it is a good idea. Ugh, this is like a chess game. Every move can change the outcome of the game." Luna groaned.

"It is, isn't it? Every move can cause us to lose or win. It is all strategy and what worries me are the pawns we might lose." Hermione said and chewed her lip in worry.

"If we do lose anyone, it will be our entire fault, too." Luna said and wrung her hands together.

"What I wouldn't give to have Ron right now." Hermione said and shook her head.

"He was always good at chess, wasn't he?" Luna said with a small fond smile.

"Yes he was. I miss him. I miss them. All of them." Hermione replied.

"Me too, Hermione. Me too." Luna confirmed.

"I feel horrible that I am happy without them." Hermione said.

"I do too even though I know they would be happy that we were." Luna retorted.

"I don't know. I think Harry would be slightly miffed that you have been interacting with his godfather and that we get to know his parents." Hermione joked.

"I think Ron would be slightly miffed that you are interacting with your professor." Luna joked back.

"Actually no. You will be surprised to find out that Ron didn't fancy me." Hermione said.

"I am surprised. How… how are you sure?" Luna asked and arched an eyebrow.

"His heart was already taken by someone else." Hermione grinned.

"Lavender, really?" Luna asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"No. Harry, actually. Ron was gay." Hermione answered and Luna dropped her jaw.

"No way! Did Harry…" Luna trailed off.

"No the love wasn't unrequited. Harry loved him too. They were together but kept it quiet." Hermione confirmed.

"Wow. I never knew." Luna said in shock.

"You were busy. We all were but their love was real. It was… perfect. It made other jealous how much they worked out together. They were like Lily and James. Just perfect." Hermione said in obvious awe.

"What about Ginny then?" Luna asked in confusion. Hermione winced.

"It wasn't all that brilliant on that front. Ron tried to go easy on her with it but she didn't take it well. She was still in love with him. It was almost an obsession but Ron took it in stride. Harry was less okay with it." Hermione shrugged.

"I bet that was horrible. I should have known all of this." Luna said and shook her head.

"You were busy, what with your father and Azkaban. You zoned out a lot and plus we had training. They weren't broadcasting it anyway." Hermione defended Luna.

"Yea but still. I was so unconnected and I had very little capacity for anything back then." Luna frowned.

"You are better now so we shouldn't live in the past or future or… you know!" Hermione huffed and Luna giggled.

"Yes I do. I think we should call it the other dimension because it will never exist. We will make sure of it. The only thing about all of this is… what happens when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone is born? What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"I mean that we already know them except they won't be the same people we knew. Harry will never be without a family. Ginny will never be obsessed with a famous Harry. Ron won't grow up in a war. Everything will be different." Luna explained.

"I see. Well we will be in their lives in any way possible but… but we shouldn't meddle, as hard as it will be not to." Hermione said.

"What about us?" Luna said and sat up startled.

"What about us?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Hermione, just because we don't exist doesn't mean our parents don't. They will still have children. They still will have us!" Luna said and widened her eyes. Hermione drew in a sharp breath.

"That will be strange. But… but it isn't for another twelve years. By then, anything could happen. We will be different also and we can have the same names. No one will question it too much and Dumbledore will watch us. Wow, that is insane to be talking about myself." Hermione said.

"It is, isn't it? This will be weird. If I ever met myself I think my head would explode." Luna said and then laughed. The whole idea was bonkers. Hermione joined her.

Suddenly, faint pops sounded across the way and Hermione and Luna caught sight of the death eaters. They cut off their laughter and crouched into position. Hermione waved her wand and set off an alert for the Potters as the mass of death eaters marched forward. Luna narrowed her eyes on the large group. The death eaters were only coming for two but were together as if they were facing an army. Luna and Hermione waited for the perfect moment and then blasted the trees down on the group. Men dropped under trees and died and got trapped. Some ran but the majority of the group was caught or dead. Hermione and Luna noticed that most of the ones that got away were in the inner circle. The Potters burst through the door and looked at the scene in confusion for a split second before firing hexes.

Death Eaters were dropping like flies and Hermione and Luna kept up their hidden assault. Hermione caught sight of a young Bellatrix as she cackled and sent a cutting hex to Mrs. Potter. Hermione sent one of her own and Bellatrix's head fell from her shoulders and dropped to the ground. Luna saw Greyback running towards Mr. Potter and stunned him and confounded him right after. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked around in confusion but couldn't find the source and decided to just be thankful as they set to dropping their attackers. Pops rang out as the death eaters began to realize they were losing and they left. A stray hex was heading straight towards Mrs. Potter and Hermione deflected it as best she could from her angle. The hex hit Mrs. Potter in the shoulder slightly and Mrs. Potter cried out in pain. Mr. Potter rushed over while throwing a stunner to another death eater. Mrs. Potter was fine and the clearing was littered with dead and captured death eaters. Mr. Potter helped Mrs. Potter up and looked around as he sent his patronus to alert aurors. Hermione and Luna sat and waited to make sure nothing else happened. The aurors arrived shortly after and they listened in.

"What happened?" An auror asked Mr. Potter.

"If I had to estimate, I would say about thirty came to attack. We got about fifteen captured and about seven dead. Some got away." Mr. Potter informed the auror.

"You did all this by yourselves?" A different auror asked in surprise.

"No. I don't know who, how, or why but someone was helping us. I didn't see them and I don't know them but we had help. We didn't kill anyone and we only caught about six." Mrs. Potter said.

"You are injured, miss. Come into St. Mungos and we will get you healed up. John finish the questioning there. Is there anyone you would like us to come into contact with and let them come see you?" The first auror said kindly.

"I have two sons. James Potter and Sirius Black. They will need to be informed and allowed to see us. They are at Hogwarts. Can we arrange to see them and their friends if they want to come? We almost died tonight and… I want to see my boys and their friends." Mrs. Potter said sternly.

"Sirius Black is your son?" John asked in shock.

"No not legally but I love him like one. My son and he are best friends. So not legally but he is my son in my heart." Mrs. Potter replied curtly and the auror worked to backpedal at her tone.

"Yes ma'am! Of course. I will alert the headmaster as soon as possible. Is there a limit to how many friends he… they can bring?" John asked in a rush.

"No. I don't care, honestly. Thank you." Mrs. Potter said.

Hermione and Luna snuck away from the conversation and apperated back to Hogsemead. They snuck through the village and then through the secret passages. They stopped by the kitchens and picked up some hearty food and chocolate. They needed some energy. They went to the room of requirement and ate before shifting the room to showers. They cleaned themselves up and walked back down the corridors.

"They are going to be asking a lot of questions." Hermione murmured as they set off back to the common room and to the group.

"Yes but it was worth it. We did it Hermione! We saved them." Luna squealed happily.

"We did! I feel… better." Hermione said as she worked to explain.

"I do too! I feel like we have finally done something. This is amazing Hermione. We have fulfilled our duty!" Luna said and put a bounce in her step.

"We have many more duties to fulfill. It will get more dangerous too. Don't forget." Hermione warned. Luna sighed heavily.

"I won't but I would enjoy celebrating a bit." Luna said.

"Okay, okay! We did it!" Hermione quipped and grinned.

"Yes!" Luna said and they came to a stop outside the portrait entrance.

"Let's get this over with." Hermione grumbled and Luna giggled and nodded.

Luna and Hermione whispered the password and walked into the common room. Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa were all sitting in front of the fire and looking worried. Remus and Sirius mumbled together quietly. Narcissa and Severus sat close together side by side and just stared into the fire with equal looks of boredom. Lily and James held hands and watched Peter fiddle with a box of Chocolate frogs. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone snapped their heads up and stared at the two girls. Then, two broke.

"Where in the hell have you been!?" Remus and Sirius cried in perfect unison with equal scowls etched into their faces. Hermione and Luna winced.

"We went and practiced more. Time got away from us. We are sorry." Luna mumbled.

"You have spent the last five hours practicing?" Sirius hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Yes and we should have let you know. We are so sorry we made you worry." Hermione said and sagged in relief when the group all relaxed.

"Merlin, you had us almost frantic." Lily scolded.

"Correction, you had the Gryffindors frantic." Severus stated.

"I take it that the ice king and queen didn't thaw?" Hermione asked Sirius as she motioned to the two Slytherins.

"Nope." Sirius popped the 'p' in the word.

"They were under there cool façade but don't let them lie, they were worried." James teased. Severus huffed and Narcissa regarded them down her nose.

"We most certainly did not! We knew you had blundered off and acted like the Gryffindors you are." Narcissa said coldly.

"I feel the love." Luna said dryly and walked slowly towards Narcissa. About halfway to Narcissa, Luna flung open her arms in an international hug gesture.

"I think you need a hug to comfort you that I am fine, seeing as you were so worried." Luna said with a smirk. Narcissa's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet as she backed away slowly.

"No thanks. I am fine." Narcissa replied politely. Luna chuckled deeply and lunged on her. Narcissa squealed and tried to wriggle away but Luna held on tight.

"Mm mm mm. See, don't you feel better?" Luna asked playfully.

"Loads. Now get off." Narcissa retorted through gritted teeth. The others watched and laughed at the scene before them. Luna released Narcissa and shivered theatrically.

"You really are the ice queen." Luna quipped cheekily.

"I am." Narcissa nodded approvingly. Everyone chuckled again.

"I missed you guys! Oh my, you have no idea what you missed!" Lily shrieked as she bounded up to the two girls and hugged them.

"Lils, they were gone for five hours. Let them breathe." Remus said and shook his head in laughter.

"What did we miss?" Hermione asked.

"Peter got his girlfriend a promise bracelet! It was so adorable. Sally loved it!" Lily squealed happily and Luna and Hermione looked over to see Peter grinning.

"Oh. Yes she did." Peter said and James, Sirius, Severus, and Remus all busted out laughing. Hermione, Lily, Luna, and Narcissa all crossed their arms and regarded their boys with arched eyebrows.

"What!? She did!" Peter defended.

"Boys." Lily said and rolled her eyes. The other girls hummed in agreement and nodded.

"Hey, Sirius!" This shout cut through the group and everyone turned to look at a Gryffindor who was in their year. She was beautiful and looking quite dressed up. She was completely focused on Sirius and he was staring at her waiting. They recognized her as Alicia Overdune and everyone knew she was quite the catch. She was like the most wanted girl in school.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"Would you like to show me the kitchens? We could go hang out." Alicia offered and smiled flirtatiously. Everyone could see what she was truly and tactlessly offering.

Sirius looked at Alicia hard. He really stared at her. He remembered having a huge crush on her last year and remembered having plans to get with her this year. He looked at her and tried to see what he saw before but found that he couldn't. Sure, she was beautiful and was actually smart. Sure, she was the most wanted girl and any single guy would kill for the offer he was just given. All of this was true but… but she was not Luna. It all came back to Luna. Sirius felt his heart drop and knew he was screwed. Luna was what he wanted. Luna was what his heart noticed. No one else could compare and he was screwed. So screwed. Damn.

Luna felt her blood boil in her veins. Luna had never disliked Alicia and actually enjoyed it when they were forced to be partners in class. She wasn't one to hate just anyone but right then and there she knew without a doubt she hated Alicia. Luna was confused as to why though. She wasn't a jealous girl and Sirius most likely wouldn't take her offer. She couldn't understand it. It was almost as if she was pissed that someone was taking what was hers. She was being possessive. Sirius was hers. Luna gave a start. Sirius was what she wanted and she was screwed. So screwed. Damn.

Sirius' jaw ticked in anger at Luna. He was definitely peeved at her. This was all her fault. He should be able to be in control of himself and should be able to decide who he wanted. She shouldn't be able to do this. She ruined everything. Sirius looked at Alicia who was waiting with a seductive smile. He had no desire to go with her but knew that if he didn't then he was accepting the pain that came with Luna. Sirius looked over at Luna and saw fire burning in her eyes. Luna was stiff and obviously pissed and Sirius felt a flicker of satisfaction at this. He knew if he did what he was going to then he would hurt her but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Sirius kept eye contact with Luna and spoke.

"Yes, Alicia, it will be fun." Sirius murmured and abruptly stood and walked hastily out with Alicia following with a grin. Luna felt like a bludger had just torn through her chest. She knew tears would gather if she let her devastation take over and decided to just succumb to her anger instead. Her magic lashed out angrily and the two windows to her right shattered and splayed glass through the air. Screams filled the common room as everyone prepared themselves to be bathed in glass but Hermione simply waved her hand and the glass turned and remade the window back up. Luna stood; jaw tight and stiff postured as she glared at the fire. Everyone regarded Luna warily and the group also looked worried.

"I apologize. It seems I have slipped and let an excessive amount of magic out." Luna ground out.

"Luna…" Lily mumbled softly but Luna just turned and walked out of the common room.

"Damn you, Sirius." James muttered angrily.

"Agreed." Remus said with a scowl.

"He is channeling his inner Slytherin." Severus said.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked incredulously.

"It is simple really. He wanted to hurt Luna for making him want her. Luna has been hurting him and he wanted her to know how he felt. Very Slytherin way to go about it though." Narcissa explained as if it was obvious.

"That is… horrible." Lily murmured.

"Yes well it will be unless they get together." James said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you see it? Sirius didn't want Alicia. That is what pissed him off. Before Luna, he would have wanted Alicia without a doubt but now… Luna is all he wants and it hurts him. The hurt turns to anger and then revenge, coming to a full cycle. They need to get together." James explained. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"Everyone meet me in the room of requirement in twenty minutes. Don't be followed and make sure you are alone when you are there. I will be there shortly." Hermione said in a business like tone and turned and walked out of the common room. The others blinked in shock but headed out after her and walked to the room.

Hermione scowled as she walked towards the kitchens and listened for any sound of anything. Soon, Hermione heard Alicia's voice. Hermione turned a corner and saw an obviously irritated Sirius walking beside a flirting Alicia. Hermione walked up and literally silenced Alicia and put a body bind on her. Sirius just watched and then let himself be told where to go. Hermione didn't leave any argument and Sirius walked off to the room of requirement. Hermione then ran down the corridors as she searched for Luna. Hermione was panting when she thought how helpful the map would be. She considered going and getting it when she saw Luna sitting against the corridor wall in anger. Hermione simply grabbed her and dragged her to the room of requirement. They entered and Luna was struggling against Hermione's hold.

"What the hell!?" Luna hissed.

"I want you here when I tell them about your situation." Hermione said in monotone. Luna's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. She glanced over at the group in panic and saw their concerned, curious faces.

"No! NO! You… you can't. That isn't your secret to tell." Luna whimpered hysterically.

"I don't give a damn. It is causing problems and they will understand. I promise everything will be fine." Hermione's voice grew softer in the last sentence. Luna shook her head frantically as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I don't… I can't. Please… please don't!" Luna begged. Hermione sighed and stared at Luna sadly.

"If you were told something like this, how would you react?" Hermione asked sternly. Luna didn't answer.

"Give them the benefit of the doubt, Luna." Hermione ordered.

"No… it's not… it is Sirius." Luna worked to explain. Hermione nodded in understanding and ignored the group beside them growing increasingly curious.

"Everything is going to be fine." Hermione murmured and Luna snapped her head up and stared at Hermione in shock.

"You aren't… you wouldn't." Luna muttered. Hermione sighed and turned to the others.

"I want to tell you all something that is in regards to Luna and I want it to stay within this group. Do you all understand?" Hermione asked and the others nodded.

"Alright then. To put it quite simply, Luna is a werewolf." Hermione said. Silence.

No one spoke and Luna dropped her head to avoid looking at everyone's, especially Sirius', reaction. The reactions came differently from everyone. Lily was immediately concerned as she peered at the distressed Luna. James was staring at Luna in awe. Peter looked doubtful but seemed to accept it. Narcissa looked relieved at getting new information. Severus looked slightly horrified at the fact that another friend was a beast. Remus stared at Luna in confusion as he wondered how he didn't realize before. Sirius stared at Luna completely blankly. She was a werewolf. That was it. To Sirius, it was no big deal. Remus was too and he didn't really care. His only thing was… why she was so worried about his reaction. Finally someone spoke.

"That is where you are every full moon and the day after. You are the werewolf in the upper room. What is the bird in there? How didn't I notice this? Why couldn't I smell that you were a werewolf?" Remus fired of these questions and Hermione answered.

"I am the bird. I am an animagus. You didn't notice because we are very evasive and you were busy with hiding your status that you just ultimately told everyone. She masks her smell with a spell so you couldn't." Hermione explained and Remus shrugged.

"Everyone already knew besides you two. Well actually I am assuming she could smell that I am too." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Yes and we were the ones who has been giving you the potion to stay in your right mind every full moon." Hermione said. Remus just nodded.

"Luna… darling, we don't care. We still love you." Lily said softly.

"Yes we do. What's one more furry problem in this group?" James joked. Luna chuckled slightly in her hands before lifting her head and staring at everyone. She met Sirius' eyes and her ealier anger came back and her magic poured off her in waves.

"Maybe… maybe we should let those two… um talk." Peter said anxiously as he edged towards the door. Everyone else nodded and followed him out. Luna stayed staring at Sirius as her magic crackled in the air. Sirius watched her with a completely blank face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked and his voice shook in anger. Luna heard the anger and hers dissolved on the spot. Her heart sunk as she realized that Sirius was mad for having had relations with a werewolf.

"I am sorry. I should have told you or at least stopped what happened between us. I know that it was wrong to let you kiss and touch me without telling you I was a werewolf." Luna apologized and hung her head. Sirius stiffened.

"You are joking." Sirius accused angrily.

"No I am serious. Well… you are but…" Luna trailed off and bit her lip against the smile that wanted to come at the humor.

"You think I am mad because I had relations with a werewolf?" Sirius asked stiffly.

"Yes and I am so sorry." Luna confirmed.

"I don't give a DAMN about that! I don't care that you are a WEREWOLF! I care that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Sirius shouted in anger.

"You don't… you don't care that you were with a werewolf?" Luna asked in shock.

"No. You are still Luna and I still want you. It is really simple. Now quit changing the subject! Why didn't you trust me!?" Sirius asked in annoyance.

"You still… wa- want me?" Luna whispered gob-smacked.

"Yes now can WE MOVE ON?" Sirius shrieked in exasperation.

"No we can't because that explains everything. I didn't tell you because that was why I thought we couldn't be together. I thought because I was a werewolf that you wouldn't want me." Luna murmured. Sirius recoiled as if she had slapped him.

"I don't care if you were a werewolf or part banshee. I would still love you." Sirius said and then froze at his words. His eyes widened at the words that slipped past his lips. Love. He said he loved her. Did he? Yes. He knew it and accepted it and hated how much it hurt. Love was supposed to feel good but this… this was his own personal hell. All he wanted was her and he couldn't have her. Sirius' throat went dry as he waited for Luna's reaction.

"It is okay. You can take it back. It was just a slip. I know that." Luna said and stared at his shocked face. It was comical to see him so shocked with himself. To slip and say something that was obviously a lie probably had him berating himself relentlessly. Sirius frowned at her words.

"It wasn't a slip. I won't take it back. You don't know anything." Sirius said curtly. Luna's heart started pounding at what he was saying. He was saying he loved her. He loved her even though she was a werewolf. He loved her period. He loved her. Luna repeated the words in her head and her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"You love me?" Luna squeaked.

"Yes." Sirius said gruffly.

"It is over. I am done. I give up." Luna said and Sirius closed his eyes at her words. This, he expected but it still hurt.

"I understand." Sirius mumbled and looked down to his feet.

"No Sirius, I don't think you do. I give up trying to hold back. I am done with being unhappy. Us being apart, it is over. I want you and you want me. You love me and I love you." Luna whispered. Sirius snapped his head up and stared at her. She loved him. This was new. This was… this was his own personal heaven. Sirius felt warmth spread through his chest and swallowed thickly.

"You are mine and mine alone. Definitely not Alicia's. I am yours and yours alone. You can try to fight it but I will win so you might as well give in. Don't even THINK for a second that you don't deserve me. You do and you have me." Luna said and scowled when she said Alicia's name.

"You're the jealous type, huh?" Sirius joked because he wanted to ignore this happiness he was sure that would go away.

"No. I am possessive. What is mine is mine. End of story." Luna said sternly. Sirius stared at Luna. She was not joking.

"You are not messing with me?" Sirius asked.

Luna regarded him incredulously. She sighed and walked up and gave him a simple hug. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and relished in the feeling of her in his arms. Somehow her lips found his and they had their first ever sweet, long, deep, and satisfying kiss. The kiss was a promise and Sirius clung to Luna desperately. All he wanted and he got it. The kiss ended and they still stayed wrapped up together. They stayed that way when the door busted open and the group rushed in frantically. Only Hermione looked calm as everyone filed in and took in the couple standing together.

"This is brilliant and all and I hate to interrupt but something has come up!" James shouted in obvious worry. Sirius turned and kept one arm around Luna as he pulled her into his side.

"What is it, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"It is dad and mum." James replied. Sirius stiffened and then spurred into action. Everyone rushed away to go to St. Mungos.


End file.
